The Dark Collide
by Aulani
Summary: He had thought it wouldn't be any different from all the other times he'd held onto her. Natsu was used to fire; to the ignited power of his magic...but he never expected that feeling Lucy's skin against his, would burn him alive. Smoldering a blaze in his chest, in ways that he never wanted to stop. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

It first started with a snow fall.

Magnolia town had turned dark in the late afternoon – the sky a rolling, steel colored grey that flushed the air with bitter cold. It was to be somewhat expected; the full of winter had arrived a few weeks ago in its full bitter hearted form, but this was different. Thick with an ice that held an unnerving river of something else. Something that set Natsu's skin crawling and frowning deeply as he trudged through the abandoned city streets.

Being as it housed such a prominent and _exuberant_ magical guild – Magnolia wasn't a stranger to feats of catastrophic events. In fact, one might suggest that the city had built it rather nicely into its routine. The calamitousness was gazed on now, with a slight smiling eye. As a grandparent might look upon rambunctious children.

This storm however, was bizarre. It crept along through the mountains and towards the sea in raw glacial haze, filling Magnolia with swirls of piercing snow and stopping the town in its freezing tracks. Even Gray – artic _bastard_ had declared something strange about the whole thing. About a storm so monstrous and almost malevolent in nature. Gray had frowned deeply, watching the sky as he brooded from a window; growing quiet before heading out early. For once not losing his jacket and scarf in the process, not to mention with Juvia tucked near his side. The guild hall had dwindled quickly – members retreating home, hoping to steam off the bitterness that seeped into their bones. The women that were housed in the dormitories huddled together in a mass, hands wrapped around one another as they left – but Lucy…Lucy was withdrawing all alone.

"Are you sure Lu?" Levy had asked, her brows drawing together in a worried frown. "I'm sure we can find you a place to stay…"

Natsu looked up from his massive lunch, his hand laden with a gyoza halted halfway towards his mouth. _What?_ He wondered with a bellow inside his head. She was leaving in _this_ monstrosity?

"Oh, that's alright," Lucy answered, brushing her hand back and forth. Natsu's gaze narrowed though when her breath released in puffs, wisps of freezing cloud spattering in the hall. "I'll be fine, so don't worry. I'm heading right now to a hot bath and I don't want to miss it." She turned slightly meeting his eyes, the corner of her mouth tugged upwards in a small simple smile. "Natsu? Is it alright if we leave for Crocus tomorrow? I'm sure that bandit job can wait a day - right?"

Natsu blinked a few times, wondering if she was serious – that he would actually make her trudge through this blizzard for work. Maybe if she put on something warmer he would consider it…the light sweater and scarf that seemed more for accessorization, would be threadbare in a normal winter day as it was, let alone this abnormal system.

He grumbled at bit. "Of course not weirdo," he said. "Can't have my partner freezing to death I guess…"

"Aye sir!" Shouted the cat sitting near his elbow as he shoved a fish head into his mouth. Whole. Lucy smiled widely, flushing her face with a laugh. "I didn't think you would – only teasing."

With that she gave a wave to Levy and disappeared through the doors, yanking hard on their handles and fading out into the dark white out. It was pulled back shut with a bang, the force of snow and ice resounding on the hinges.

The afternoon passed with a quietness that had Natsu on a suspicious rim. Those few that had remained stuffed in the guild hall, had whispered voice, narrowed eyes and anxious faces. He had hoped to snag a long nap across one of the benches - especially since his plans for their job had been delayed...but Natsu couldn't find sleep. It remained frustrating elusive and he found that his body wouldn't settle. It was exhausting for no apparent reason and _that alone_ set the Salamander's teeth on edge. It was like they were all waiting for something...something to jump from around the corner, but blind to any thoughts as to what it might be. He groaned and smacked his head against the table.

"I don't like this," Natsu heard Erza mumble out of her mouth. He glanced up to see her standing – staring hard at the closed door with tightly crossed arms. "Where did this blizzard come from? And so forceful too…" she suddenly rounded on him, so quickly that he gave a slight panic. What? He was just eating his third helping! Surely he hadn't done anything wrong…

"Did Gray say anything?" Erza asked and Natsu frowned. Who cared if the prick said things? "Anything about where he thinks this might have come from?"

"No. Ice queen just ran home with his tail between his legs."

He heard Erza huff in quiet disappointment.

"It's just a bad snow storm," Lisanna interjected with a small smile from behind the bar. "Nothing too dangerous I'm sure. You shouldn't worry so much."

"A real man isn't afraid of a little blizzard!" Elfman hollered from where he sat aside his sister. "Lisanna's right – what's got you so jumpy?"

Erza didn't answer. She merely stared out the great windows, watching the sky fade darker – the roll of hanging clouds tumbling with snow. Natsu couldn't blame her…he could feel it as well and it set his teeth together. Jaw tight and the food before him suddenly bland and sour. Normally he would brush it off – the carefree nature of his personality more aligned towards movement than _thinking_ , but not for this. This was a cold that bled into his bones and he couldn't help but wonder if there was something behind it. Something other than just the fall of snow on Magnolia in winter. He slammed his palms on the table before standing with a jolt. Happy yelped out in tumbled surprise.

"I'm going to check on Lucy," he said voice firm. "Just make sure she got home okay."

He didn't understand the look that Erza gave him, or that one that Lisanna flashed from near her brother's side.

"I think that's a good idea," Erza supported with a gentle voice. "I think its best we all settle for the night anyway. I will see you tomorrow for the Crocus job."

Natsu nodded after draining the last of his fire whiskey. The pool of warmth in his stomach spread deliciously up to his chest. Not that he needed the stuff, but it made for a nice prep before he trudged out the guild hall. Snow and ice. Bleh – he didn't understand Gray's stupid love for the stuff. Too wet and fucking cold.

He gave a parting wave to the others and hollered at Happy to hurry up. The Exceed shouted his own goodbyes and followed Natsu out into the frozen streets of Magnolia, marveling at the pile of flakes that covered the city and turned the world white.

He ran down the streets, Happy uncharacteristically curled up at Natsu's back, hiding in the shelter of his scarf and warmth. His teeth chattered loudly next to the mage's ear.

"Let's hurry and get to Lucy's soon! It's freezing out here!"

"No worries little buddy, it's just right…"

But he stopped with a suck of breath when he neared Lucy's apartment.

It wasn't right at all. None of it. The chill that crawled up Natsu's spine had nothing to do with the outside weather. It sunk into his skin and made his stomach drop. It felt like a sickness was trying to swallow him. A press of something very _wrong_ against his warm magic power…It was coming from the building, dripping from the cracks like a mist. It poured out into the street – ramming against him like a wall. The whole fucking thing was frosted! Layered with the power of ice, plastered with a thick showering of bitter cold. What the _hell?_

 **Lucy.**

He didn't bother with the stupid door. He didn't bother to think – but hurled himself up the wall of her apartment, Happy hot on his heels. Natsu pulled back the window, feeling the stiffness and crack of iced panes. It spattered and thread across like the veins of a spider web. If he wasn't concerned so consuming as to what lay within – Natsu might have thought it somewhat beautiful, feathered out as it was. Not that he would ever let the _ice princess_ now such a mortifying fact, that he _sometimes_ appreciated the structure and form of snow and cold. Instead, he passed it without pause, shutting the window snap right behind him.

Happy clung to the edges of his scarf, the side of his small body shivering against Natsu's cheek as he pressed closer. Lucy's room was steeped in cold – the air was covered with a raw, bitter feeling that cut straight into him. Natsu's hiss turned into a low, rumbling growl. _Damn!_ Where in the hell was her heat? Had she lost power? Had Magnolia…

No. _No_. That wasn't it. He had passed through the heart of town on his way here…snow had blanketed everything, covering the creases of every cobble street from the moment he'd stepped from the guild hall. The storm dropped mounds of fluffy wide flakes on top of his head, but Natsu had also passed homes, businesses and windows turned gold from inner warmth. Those inside may have been shrugging off the cold, but their cheeks had been flush with heat – scarves and jackets taken off in comfort.

So it wasn't that. No. Something was very different here. It was **wrong.** Was it just…?"

"Natsu!"

He whirled around at the panic in Happy's voice, moving forward quickly to where the cat was perched on the bed. He was pawing frantically at the great lump underneath him, at the mounds of blankets and pillows.

 _Lucy._

With a shout Natsu dug through the bed, finding the mass of gold hair that signaled Lucy. She was bundled tightly in every blanket she owned, but it hadn't been enough. Her body was trembling – wracking back and forth with convulsing shivers. Her skin was a deathly pale and her lips were a ridged rim blue.

" _Shit!"_ Natsu cried as he hands wrapped around her shoulders, eyes wide and horror struck. The tips of his fingers burned against her skin, because _damn it to hell!_ She seemed dead. Silent – surging of ice and cold, closed lashed dusted with frost.

Her bottom lip quivered and she seemed to be mumbling something. Slurred and sluggish, it would have been missed if not for his hearing. _His name_.

There was suddenly a rushing in his ears. His skin flushing hot and angry. Why was this happening to her? Whose face could he punch in for hurting his best friend so sadistically? This whole place _reeked_ of magical power. It tasted like acid in his mouth.

"Lucy!" he yelled pulling her up. "Hey, Lucy! Wake up!"

But she didn't. She shuddered and groaned; limbs reaching outwards even though they were stiff and rigid. Numb hands weakly digging into the folds of his clothes. Pulling at his scarf. Natsu blinked in surprise.

"Natsu?" Happy quaked, his voice breaking at bit. "She's so…she's so cold…What do we do? How can we help…?"

"I-I don't know," he fumbled, searching her over as Lucy continued to try and search for something…near him? On him? He didn't understand. "We've got to get her warm!" He shouted. "She's almost frozen and I can't…!"

But Natsu stopped at once because he _got it._ His stupid brain had finally caught up. Her fingers were pulling at him because _he_ was warm!

"Happy!" He whipped around at his partner as he pulled Lucy fully into his arms. "Can you set the logs so I can light the fire? We're gonna warm her up! I'm going…I'm going to…well…"

If Happy noticed the bright flush of Natsu's face, he didn't mention it. _Thank Mavis._

"Aye sir!" The cat barreled into the air, understanding at once. He flew to Lucy's fireplace across the small room – fumbling with the massive planks of wood. Grunting with the effort as it kept slipping through his paws; even the firewood iridescent with glitters of ice.

Meanwhile, Natsu wrapped Lucy into the cage of his chest and began moving to pull them both back underneath the pool of blankets she had futily tried to use.

"Okay Natsu!" Happy shouted, leaving the hearth and making back towards the bed. "Fire it up!"

The blaze of orange light immediately filled the dark parts of the room, sparkling with mesmerizing warmth in the cradle of Natsu's fingers. It sped like a bot straight at the logs and without a moment's waiting sprang to life with a flush of red gold. The shadows grew long and vivid, contrasting with the flickers of Natsu's magic. Happy made a cocoon for himself in the mound of Lucy's pillows, near the headboard – but the Dragon slayer pulled the comforter over his head and tucked the folds into Lucy's side.

His hot palms pressed flat against the bare of her back and felt her head move to settle in the crook of his neck. She was so cold, skin prickled with goosebumps and her breathing seemed ragged and tight. Natsu pulled her closer, his magic spiking a bit to try and further her warming. The furrow between his brows grew deep and a growl ripped through his chest. He wanted to _punch_ something – set something _on fire;_ to make someone pay for what they tried to do to Lucy! But who could possibly be responsible for this? The magic seeped into Lucy's room…it wasn't anything he recognized, it wasn't anything he'd come into contact before. None of it made any sense.

What the _fucking hell_. This was only supposed to be a snow fall, right? Only a blizzard typical for the oncoming of winter…

"Is she going to be okay?" whispered Happy with a quivered voice. Natsu ground his teeth – still wishing he could direct his anger at something more tangible than the flurry of flakes outside, but pulled Lucy closer instead. He had to focus on her. Focus on keeping her safe. Finding someone to bash in would _have_ to come later.

"Of course," he replied with more bravado than he felt. "She's tough remember?"

Happy gave a grin that was a juxtaposition with the tears trapped in the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, you're right – she'll probably end up yelling at us for breaking into her apartment."

Natsu gave a weak chuckle and looked back down at his companion. Her shivering had stopped and the rim of pale blue had disappeared from her lips, but she was still cold. He watched as her mouth hummed into the folds of scarf and her fingers began to weakly clutch against the planes of his chest. Her hand had found the open edges of his black robe, seeking the heat of his bare skin. His name tumbled out of her lips; slurred and rolled from her tongue and suddenly Natsu felt his face flush. Cheeks turning red and warm that had nothing to do with the heat.

She was his best friend. Since that moment three years ago (ten if you counted those spent in slumbering hiatus) when he had _literally_ come crashing into her life – that's how it had been. Partners. Comrades. Teammates. Friends. He hadn't thought it wouldn't be any different from all the other times he'd held onto her. _Touched her._

Carrying her from battle, shielding her from any harm or wrapping his calloused fingers around her own smooth ones when she needed that little extra encouragement. Lucy had always been special to him…in so many ways he _didn't understand_ and now with this? With her pressed so closely and intertwined so intimately…

His brain hurt.

Lucy sighed and Natsu blinked from his thoughts. It was a beautiful sound. She was growing still, rolling back into a peaceful slumber and his anxious chest was beginning to calm down. His fingers threaded through her long gold hair, tangling at her temples as he watched his fire highlight the strands.

"I'm glad we checked on Lucy," Natsu suddenly whispered to his sleepy Exceed. "We almost lost her…"

The cat mumbled a bit as he nodded. "What happened to her though? And why was her place the only one affected? I don't like it Natsu…it's like it's cursed."

Natsu didn't answer, but the deep frown remained hard on his face. He shifted his long legs and felt Lucy's fall into the empty space between them. He was worried about what had started this whole thing, of course – but now that she was safe…now that he _knew_ she was safe, enclosed with him, Natsu felt the sag of drowsiness settle over the small room.

His anxiousness and worry retreated leaving only an exhaustion behind. The softness that shelled them in Lucy's bed was much too comfortable to ignore. He wasn't going to leave her, not a smoking chance in hell was she getting out of his arms tonight. He wouldn't risk her getting cold again…so with sleep pulling at him it was an easy decision. Natsu would just stay right here. Tucked away in this bed with the two beings who mattered the most in his world.

"Don't tell her this, cause it's just too much fun to pick on her," Happy started with a drowsy, half lidded grin. "But she really is very pretty ya know? Especially when she's sleeping because she's not yelling or something…"

He didn't know what to say to that. Natsu's hands played again with the ends of Lucy's hair sprayed down her back. He hadn't realized how long it had gotten – as long as Erza's. _He liked it._ He liked the way his fire made the gold smolder in color – he _liked_ the way it felt in his fingers. Her palms were still pressed against his skin, her even breath ghosting over his shoulder and he liked this too. When had he started to notice these things…?

He had to be sick. Food poisoning from the guild hall? Gotten a cold from the snow? Yes – that one. He agreed with that one. He seized upon that thought ( _completely unlikely_ ) and held tightly to that theory. It was the only logical explanation for the fact that he agreed with Happy. And not just when she was sleeping either.

Natsu resolved to ignore it. He was too tired anyway. Lucy sighed again and he settled with her – falling hard into sleep. Tangled together in her bed.

The cold didn't return again.

* * *

 _It doesn't end there! Just the beginning my friends...only the beginning! ;)_

 _I don't own anything even remotely related to Fairy Tail. Sadly. Sigh._

 _A new story that's been filling my head for some time now. Hopefully I can find time for regular updates - that's the goal...especially if I'm bribed with lovely reviews and feedback! Or I could bribe you for reviews! I'm not too proud to do so, haha!_

 _As always, thank you so much for reading from the bottom of my heart._

 _\- Aulani_


	2. Chapter 2

_Soundtrack - Collide by Howie Day_

* * *

She was barely waking – heavy and slow.

Lucy felt like her body was filled with lead, eye lashes fluttering many times across the spans of her cheeks. She struggled to open them, sleep trying it's best to dig into her again. There was a strange soreness to her limbs; odd and unsettling. As if she had just emerged the loser in one of the magical games. But then…Lucy also felt _warm._ There was a weight and heat on her that almost blended right into her skin. It stilled her. Kept her whole and safe. It made the throb of her seemingly injured muscles fade. The heat was nice. It was _familiar._

She didn't understand it. What had happened yesterday? Lucy wracked her brain as she still tussled to open her eyes. She remembered the storm. She remembered reaching her apartment. Trying to warm herself with the bath – or enveloped in the blankets piled on her bed. She also remembered it _not working._ Lucy had shivered and dropped into a cold oblivion last night. An iced darkness that she hadn't been able to escape…

Her eyes jolted open.

 _Natsu._

His face was in front of hers, features quiet in deep sleep and a rumbling snore that seemed more like a hum than anything else. His salmon hair was falling across his eyes, dusted across his nose and Lucy…she sucked in a breath because for the strangest reason it seemed like all the air had disappeared from the room as she looked at him. _He_ was the warmth and heat and weight pressed up against her. _On her._ He was the one keeping her safe.

They were in her bed. Together. Lucy's face immediately flushed the darkest shade possible. Not only that…they were entwined, so very perfectly to each other. Natsu's much longer legs were folded in-between her own, knee pushing upwards along the inside of her thigh and… _Mavis…_ Lucy could almost feel the steam coming off her face.

One of his arms was languidly laying over her waist; slack fingers ghosting over the bare flesh of her lower back. The other was tucked under the pillow that held both their heads and Lucy wouldn't have been able to escape even if she wanted to.

 _If she wanted to…oh my…_

Where were her hands? Her heart thundered against the press of her lungs because she found them – one fisted in the threads of his scarf. The other had wormed inside his robe spread out along the ridge of his stomach. Was it possible for her throbbing heart to burst from her chest? How could Natsu sleep through this? Couldn't he hear it? It sounded so loud in her ears.

 _Traitorous hand._

Lucy knew she should kick him out. Yell and scream at him for invading her space and apartment. Isn't that what she always did? But…to be fair, those angry instances of hers had become less and less frequent over time. Now, it seemed the many occasions that Natsu and Happy so proudly burst into her room (uninvited) were simply _accepted._ When the hell had that happened? When had she started looking at this little apartment as something she _shared?_ Shared with a mage that was reckless, loud, energetic and too destructive. A mage that had managed to secure himself (sometimes with intense joyous force) into every piece of her life. He never gave her a choice. But then again…even if she _could_ choose…it wouldn't have been any different.

He was her guild mate. Her team mate. Her… _best friend._

Lucy wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. She had gone through that once before – when Mirajane had so annoyingly suggested Natsu had had a crush on her…and how had that gone? Blown completely up in her face. How mortifying. The only thing making it less embarrassing was that the boy in question was so oblivious that he hadn't know what the hell happened. Merely just shrugging it off and chocking up her behavior to the general oddness of women. Things had continued with relative normalcy after that. For Natsu's part anyways.

But for Lucy…Lucy had never been able to truly put those growing feelings out of her heart. They had weeded in there; roots dug so deep they were impossible to pull out. They caused her blushes when he thanked her, the times he grasped her hand when she cried and they made her chest hurt so achingly when he smiled that stupid goofy full grin just for her. And now?

No. No. No.

She pushed it down. It was just between friends. He was just keeping her safe from harm. Like he always did. Swooping down with his fire and smoke and heat to save her. Now was no different. Yes. Lucy was sure of it.

She gazed up at him, watching the part of his lips as he breathed. His dark lashes were spanned out across his tan skin and why hadn't she ever noticed how long they were? They cast small shadows on his cheeks, fluttering in his sleep as he dreamed. Lucy felt warm all at once again. Her own eyes sagged in the sudden tiredness that pulled at her. The unconscious tightening of her fingers in his scarf and against his burning body seeped at her. Right into the pores of her skin. She could smell him around her. Lucy didn't have his knack for scents – not even close, but there were some things she would be able to recognize even blind and filled with slumber. It was like the smell of a fireplace. Of a campfire. Like warmth and heat, like adventures and the wild places of Fiore. Like safety…and home.

Lucy easily fell back asleep. Pulled closer to Natsu, she twisted with him in bed.

* * *

Natsu felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe – and why did everything feel so hot and thick around him? His throat choked, chest screaming in protest. Something was wrong – trapping him with crushing weight and he could feel the rising panic swelling in his body. He had to protect his friends from whatever had crept into the room while they were all peacefully sleeping. With a sudden jolt Natsu snapped awake.

Happy was sleeping across his face.

Argh, what the _hell!_ Natsu lifted up quickly with a shout, sucking in a breath to fill his burning lungs. Happy toppled forward, screeching as he rolled off his partner. He landed with a dizzy heap in the cradle of blankets between Natsu and Lucy, eyes spinning comically. Natsu blinked and started as he stared at the cat. At where he had ended – the small interspace that separated his hips with Lucy's…

Natsu turned quickly and looked down at the bed. His arm, that had moments before been underneath both her head and the pillows now propped him up – calloused fingers sprayed outwards near her shoulder. He could feel the strands of her hair underneath his palm.

Her cheeks were flushed, and the hand that still lay across her waist could feel the warmth from her skin pooling along his fingers. Natsu sighed in relief. _She was okay._ She would probably _murder him_ for this – but she was safe. And that's…really all he cared about at the moment.

He watched as her lashes fluttered, back and forth for just a moment before she slowly opened her eyes. Some of her hair still fell across her face, riming the edges of her chin and neck and Natsu blamed his undiagnosable sickness because he suddenly wanted to push it back for her. He really should go see a doctor when all of this was said and done. There was obviously something _wrong_ with him.

"Natsu?" She blinked and whispered his name. One of her hands remained fisted in his scarf…had she not let go all night? Where was the other one…? _Holy Mavis!_ Natsu's face burned a brilliant red. It hadn't moved from his stomach. Her nails and fingers dusted over his skin as she lifted her head a bit.

Holy fucking shit. Yep. Doctor. For sure. _Today._

"Lucy!" Happy shouted at her, his rough and tumble completely forgotten. He hovered forward to cradle himself in folds of her breasts, his eyes shimmering with rather obvious sobs. "You're okay! You're all warm again!"

He watched as a soft smile pulled at her mouth as she petted the cat's trembling head. "It seems that way…" She glanced up at Natsu from through her lashes, gaze slowly moving from the Exceed to him. He could feel the exact moment that their eyes met. It made a jolt and throb in his chest so violently – an ache that shot straight across his lungs. He watched as a fevered blush spread like a wildfire across her cheeks, which was strange because…he was sure that his face held something very similar.

Why wasn't she shoving him out of her bed? There should be shouting and screaming; loud angry voices and furrowed brows…not this. This Lucy he had never seen before. Waking up with a Lucy tasseled from both sleep and his own warmth…she shyly dropped her eyes and hugged Happy again. Natsu couldn't help but notice that one of her slender hands still remained clutched to his scarf. He rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, but he also smiled at her – a grin that was bright like sunshine.

"I'm glad you're back to normal," Natsu said. "Happy and I were worried."

"Yeah! When we got here your entire room was iced over and you were…"

Happy broke into tears again and dug his face into the front of her t-shirt. Natsu vaguely heard broken sentences of promised fish sharing if she never did that again. He snorted loudly in response.

"So," he heard Lucy begin. "What happened? Yesterday I came home and just couldn't get warm. The last thing I remember…I remember a darkness. Dropping straight into it. I felt so incredibly cold and everything felt bitter. _Wrong_." She sighed heavily and frowned. "I can't explain it."

"No you're right," Natsu growled through his teeth. His frustration to _set something on fire_ returned tenfold from the night before. "There was this strange magic power all in your apartment – I have no idea what it was. Never felt anything like it before. I thought…I thought you were…"

He stared hard at her then, almost as if he looked away she would disappear. Lucy blinked rapidly, eyes widening a bit at his intensity. She was suddenly very aware that they hadn't pulled apart. Her legs still knotted within his and they were so close that she could fell his breath puff over her skin.

"I had to warm you up," he mumbled, dropping his eyes down to the bed. "So I…well…you know…"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck again, uncharacteristically shy. Lucy blinked rapidly, swallowing the lump that had suddenly grow in the crest of her throat. Mavis help her! He looked so _adorable!_

"No, no…" she began stammering. "I understand…it's uh…its fine…Yes, totally fine!"

They lapsed into a strange silence. It _should_ have been uncomfortable. Or at the very least somewhat awkward. They were waking up together for shit's sake, right? Natsu wasn't the most well-versed with it came to matters of romance and relationships…okay, actually he was merely one step up above clueless - but he was pretty sure this was something _very intimate._ Something they would not be just discussing in front of their guild mates. This felt very much _just theirs._

He _should_ be jumping out of this cursed bed (because that could be another valid reason he would be feeling and _thinking_ these weird things. You know…in case the doctor thing didn't work out), or just rushing her out of here to start their mission already. They agreed today right? Their other teammates were undoubtedly waiting for them back at the guild hall. And _patience_ wasn't exactly a word in Erza's vocabulary. And she was okay now so…

Natsu huffed. His stomach rolled into a knot because she almost _wasn't._

"I almost lost you again," he mumbled and now both Lucy and Happy turned to look at him. "After I made that promise to you from the future. After all that _shit_ that happened; I came in here and you were almost gone Lucy. I could have failed or…"

He stopped because she was laughing. Shocked he watched her – hair tumbled about and drops of tears tangled in her lashes. He lay rigid like a stone as one of her hands crept closer to grasp onto his scarf again. He eyed it almost like a snake.

"But you didn't," she whispered and smiled at him. "You didn't fail at all…in fact you saved me. Or I should say you _and_ Happy."

"Aye sir!" the cat cheered and Natsu felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth. Maybe she was right – he was getting all worked up over nothing. The frost that caked her room had long since disappeared and the air around them had turned warm and still. From his position on the bed Natsu gazed out the window and cheered to see the light shining through her fractured glass panes. So the snow storm was all talk and no bravo? Natsu snorted. Just like the Ice Queen. Losers. How fucking typical.

Lucy was safe. She was right here with him - back to normal and now they could finally get up and head out to Crocus! That job that their team had snagged looked like a hella of a good time after all. Bandits and banquets (fights and food!) and maybe if they'd hurry he could snag a couple of breakfasts at the guild hall before they left! Mirajane always made the best pancakes…

 **Holy shit.**

Natsu, stunned, lifted a hand to his cheek; fingers brushing and searching along the spot where Lucy's lips had just been. Lucy. Her mouth. She'd kissed…

"Thank you Natsu," she said shyly. It was almost as if she had no idea he was about to spontaneously combust in her bed. Natsu's face steamed as Lucy dropped a kiss to Happy too. But not on his cheek, right on top of the Exceed's furry head. "And you too Happy."

She pulled herself from the bed, throwing back the covers and strangely not meeting Natsu's shocked gaze. He couldn't help but notice the flush of color that spread across her face or the fact that her palms were pressed tightly against her breast – right near the crook of her heart.

"You boys just give me a few minutes to get ready and we can leave for the guild hall alright? I know we have a big job today after all."

She didn't give them time to answer, but instead turned on her heel and fled to the bathroom; shutting the door with a quiet snap. Natsu stared after her, hand still ghosting over his cheek. He blinked a few times, trying to puzzle together the thoughts from his addled brain. He vaguely toyed with idea of trying to find a damn doctor (you know because now his illness was getting worse), before Lucy appeared again…but…

She had asked him to wait.

So Natsu shook himself slightly before stretching, long muscles pulled tight across his back and shoulders. Shouldn't he be more tired? Sleeping together with someone – fighting for space on the bed, crushed together with…

No. He wasn't.

In fact he felt eased. Content and ready. A strange fire in the pit of his stomach.

Natsu lifted himself from Lucy's bed, hands remaining on the side where her small heat had been only moments before. He could smell her everywhere. He could smell her _on him._ Mavis…He had to find something to take his mind off of this. Something…to distract him from how her lips felt against his skin. She was his friend…his _best friend…_ nothing was different. Nothing changed. He was sure of it.

"Come on little buddy," he hollered at Happy ignoring the fact that his voice cracked in the end. Standing quickly and with sheer determination forced these unknown and terrifying feelings to the base of his mind. "Let's go see if Lucy has anything to snack on while we wait!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

 _Oh poor Natsu. Just too confused ;)_

 _You know what helps him figure things out? Reviews! Review are like medicine, lol!_

 _This chapter was originally going to be longer, but then while writing it came to a rather nice conclusion so I just left it. A bit shorter I know, but hopefully you still enjoyed it._

 _I wish I owned Fairy Tail...but then it probably wouldn't be half as good. Good thing it all belongs to the brilliant Hiro Mashima._

 _Reviews and follows? Please and thank you!_

 _\- Aulani_


	3. Chapter 3

_Soundtrack - Mess is Mine by Vance Joy_

* * *

She hadn't stopped running.

Was she chasing them down? Or perhaps…was she merely blindly fleeing? She didn't know. The answer was so matted and snarled together she didn't think they were separate. Not anymore. The lines between them had faded until it was all just a blur of dark watercolors. All she knew is that she had to keep going. If she stopped…then the frost would climb up her heels. It would bleed into her veins and shatter her. Spread straight from the beat of her breast, her heart crushed within the cage of her lungs. Destroyed from the inside out. The cold would be her undoing.

She sagged a bit, hands clutching her knees as she bent over to catch her breath. There was sudden movement beside her, a rustling of grass and dirt soft under padded feet. She didn't turn – she knew who it was.

"We're almost there," rumbled the voice. It soothed at her…the worry was touching. She reached blindly out to the side and felt her palm hit a slick furred head. She rubbed the massive triangle ears between her fingers. "I can carry you," he soothed. "Climb up."

"No, that's alright," she answered with a small smile. She huffed out a breath and stood up straight. The morning was cresting in front of her, warming her face and filling her body. It spattered gold on the far away mountains to the north and showered rays of light on the glass of Crocus. He was right. They were almost there. _The sun was rising_.

"It seems that the magical capital has remained unharmed," he was saying, sitting down on his back legs gazing out on the valley before them. His luminous eyes narrowed slightly. "I hope we can find shelter here for a time. When was the last time you truly slept mistress?"

She didn't know. She couldn't remember. Was that why there was an ache that never seemed to leave her bones? Or was that just _him…_ his frost filled creep hunting after her? She _refused_ to give in. To give in to _him._

"You need to change," she said instead wiping her brow with her forearm, a hand to her hip. "What would people say? Seeing you running through the streets? Utter pandemonium if you ask me. No, Skoll we shall be fine. For the moment at least. Perhaps you're right…we might even be able to rest awhile."

She heard him huff, or perhaps was it a growl? Either way she could feel the rush beside her – the crack of magic at his blatant irritation. But he did as she asked. He always would. The spell of his transformation barreled outwards and skittered across the tall grass; sparks showering through the air. When he was done…looking up at her with large, innocent eyes she smiled and took him up into her arms. She didn't look back.

She wouldn't stop running.

* * *

His world wouldn't stop spinning.

Natsu hung his head pitifully out the window, hoping that the breeze against his face might offer some relief. Just a little relief. That's all he wanted at this point. Anything else seemed completely hopeless. His stomach was currently lodged right at the base of his throat – swimming back and forth through his chest. Surging and dropping, it made his head spin and eyes lose focus. Everything dipped blurry as his mouth began to water, the horrid taste of bile filling his tongue and slicking over his teeth. _Oh good Mavis…_ here it comes…

He wretched pathetically out the train's jolting car. He was vaguely aware of it spattering along the side – and he supposed that all those passengers who had had their own windows open for the winter breeze had now gotten quite the surprise. Maybe that's what that far away shouting was all about…

Oh _fucking shit…_ He clamped a hand over her mouth again. This was absolute _hell._

"Oor 'atuu," Happy was saying though it was hard to understand with his teeth full of the last of a massive fish tail. He sat merrily, planted firmly in the middle of Lucy's lap. After last night's incident – the Exceed had been strangely attached to her hip. "Wendy's Troia spell doesn't even work anymore."

"It is a shame," Erza added from her seat across from them. She frowned, resting her chin on the back of her hand. "Especially since the train ride into Crocus can be rather long. But he's lasted this far…I'd only say we're about three hours away now."

"If he wasn't such a weak moron," Gray sneered from next to Erza. His eyes narrowed and the largest smirk appeared on his face. "We wouldn't have this problem. This sure does get old, every single damn time."

"Watch it Gray," Natsu hissed in a half groan. "Or I might just decide to aim _your way_ the next time I have to hurl my stomach outta my mouth!"

"That's sick dude."

"Yeah, well – so am I!"

Natsu turned away from the window and sagged forward in his seat. It was a lost cause anyways. It always was. A stupid hiccup escaped his mouth. Ugh. It tasted like despair. Despair and regret. Regret at this fucking train.

"Maybe you should try laying down?" Wendy suggested timidly from Lucy's other elbow. "I know sometimes that might help…"

Lay down? Well, what the hell did he have to lose? Natsu would rip out his own stomach at this point if it would help. He thought back to this morning – the strange quiet he had felt curled up in Lucy's bed. _With Lucy._ He wanted _that_ back. Mainly because you know…the bed hadn't been strapped to wheels and jostling him like a rag doll. He could lay down there! But it wasn't because he had been wrapped with Lucy. No. Absolutely not.

"Here Natsu! You can lay here! Lucy is so soft and comfortable!"

"Wait… _what?_ " Lucy blinked several times, but the cat had bounded forward - Cheshire grin on his face and subsequently smacked his partner upside the skull. Natsu toppled down with a rumbling moan and landed straight in the young woman's lap; head cradled on her thighs.

Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screeching. Her face immediately inflamed with a brilliant shade of red and a panic began to rise in her chest. What could Happy be thinking? _Here?_ In front of all these people…? Lucy's cheeks burned as she stammered at the small animal. Not that – not that she _didn't want_ Natsu there…not that he didn't _need her_ right now…

"Good idea Happy," she vaguely heard Erza say. "Lucy does have a rather calming effect. Perhaps he might find some relief this way. Besides we might take the opportunity to find some rest for ourselves as well."

Lucy pushed out a small breath and turned to her friends in embarrassed astonishment. However, Erza had simply closed her eyes; armored palm still cradling her cheek. Her head was leaned back – a small smile on her resting face. She did look ready to drift off…but Gray. Lucy groaned inwardly. She wondered if it would be possible to just smack that grin off his face. She resolved to blatantly ignore it. Or at least…pay him back later.

Natsu meanwhile found that he had to agree with his little partner. She was gentle and warm. The feel of her scent intermingled with _his own_ , was…oddly satisfying. The turbulence of the train was brought down to more of a loll now, his stomach slowly dropping from the edges of his tongue back down to the base of his chest. He swallowed the foul lump and let loose a nausea free breath instead. It wasn't quite the perfect cure he had been wanting…but it was damn near close.

They hovered like this, for a long moment. With the train vibrating underneath them – the group became peaceful and silent. Happy curled around Lucy's neck, grinning (rather proudly she might annoying add) taking a place firmly on her shoulder. She tried to muster up a glare, or at least a comment of frustration…but, she couldn't find any. They had helped him right? Natsu always helped her, the most recent only just last night, _so_ …she was just returning the favor. That's all. Like best friends do for one another. Yes. Only that. _Friends._

Lucy glanced down at him in her lap, face softening as she watched him. She had always thought he was kinda cute when he slept, after all. Now was no different. Though…she was stubbornly ignoring that part of her brain that was unashamedly shouting that he was more than cute. And it was definitely _not just when he slept._ Her heart was wildly beating once more. Throbbing as if to burst from her body. There was that _thinking_ again. That strange occurrence where she found it was so very hard to breathe when he was so close. She groaned; dropping her hands dejected and confused down…where they landed right in the messy strands of Natsu's hair. She blinked as she watched them, eyes wide and brows raised.

The young man however, remained with his eyes tightly shut. The darkness was a welcomed relief. This way he couldn't see his world moving up and down – his vision blurring or even…

Natsu stopped immediately. A low contented sigh escaped his mouth and he sagged, finally relaxed, further into his friend's soft skin. Lucy's long fingers had begun running gently through his hair.

 _Oh Mavis_ …why hadn't they done this before? Forget Troia… _Suck it_ motion sickness! Natsu had never felt so peaceful on a moving vehicle. Her hands toyed with the salmon colored locks around his forehead, his ears and the base of his skull; nails sometimes drifting over causing him to hum in contentment. His hands moved up to better settle against her, one sprawled over her legs to dangle over the side and the other…the other he fisted in the fabric of her skirt. He sighed again, an unspoiled grin pulling on his face.

"Thanks Luce," he mumbled and felt her pause for only a second. "It means a lot to me."

He could hear the answering smile in her soft voice, even through the awkward stammering. "Yeah…of course…anytime."

Natsu dropped quickly into an uneventful sleep, the peace that he and Lucy had found so easily this morning filled their small train space once more. Lucy reclined herself, leaning back and turning to stare at the passing wilds outside her window. The last few hours of their train ride to Crocus passed quite simply then. Erza and Wendy easily dozed the remainder of the way and Happy just contentedly continued his perch from near her head – his peaceable purring vibrating through her skin.

But, Lucy never once stopped her tender ministrations of Natsu's hair…nor did the smile ever disappear from her the curves of her mouth.

But then again…that stupid damn smirk never left Gray's face either.

* * *

Crocus was alive with people and colors. The ever blooming Flower City was covered in petals of white, ruby red and pale pink. Garlands of winter floret hung in lazy beautiful loops from buildings and balconies, while large arrangements of the same shimmering flowers hung from lampposts. There was a flutter of light snowfall dusting along the ground and above their heads. Just enough to dot on lashes and turn surfaces into mirrored crystal. Here, the flurries simply made everything flicker and shine like glitter. Nothing dark or foreboding. Magnolia's domineering sleet seemed nothing but a distant memory now.

The crowds milled about in posh dress – laughing widely and leisurely shopping through the street. The guild mates stared with wide eyes as they got off the cursed train, though Natsu had to be honest…he'd never exited a metal death trap in better spirits than he did that afternoon. He placed his hands on the back of his head, glancing about. It was still there thought. The strangest sensation in the base of his chest. Flutters and his blood pounding in his ears and yet – Natsu smiled widely. For some reason he felt like he could take on the world right now. He couldn't _name_ the feeling, but it felt good. Her _kindness_ towards him on the train had felt good…

"Oh wow!" he heard Lucy cry excitedly. "Crocus looks so amazing! Almost like a festival…"

"But of course, I cannot believe I forgot," Erza began glancing around at the whirl of movement around them. "Your right Lucy…This is the start of the Crocus Snow Festival. It's one of the capitals largest seasonal events. It's quite the good fortune we will be here for it."

"It's so beautiful," Wendy awed. "I'd say even more than when we were here last time for the games."

"A festival huh?" Cheered Natsu turning around to watch with wide eyed interest. "Excellent! I'm guessing that means food! And lots of it."

"Feasting is a part of it," Erza continued as they milled down the street and away from the steam gusts of the locomotive. The blare of horns and whistles gave way to the excited hum of the Flower City. "But it is mainly a holiday reveling in the beauty and gracefulness of winter. There's hundreds of snow sculptures and ice statues for the public to view…"

"Hear that Ice Prick? A whole celebration dedicated to your fucking prissy elegance!"

"Bite me moron."

"…and there are nightly balls with dancing and…"

"Yeah, no thanks," Natsu interjected with a wave of his hand. "Last time I tried that stupid ballroom shit you and Lisanna spun me around like a damn top! Never again…" He could almost feel the bile rising in his throat at the thought of it. Bleah. So close to feeling back to normal again too.

"But you didn't feel that way dancing with Lucy," Gray suddenly interjected slyly. Natsu whipped around his shoulder to glare at him. Self-arrogant bastard. And what was with that _grin?_

"Yeah well that's because she was the only one that could actually dance," he snapped back with an annoyed huff. "Didn't you try to dance with her anyways? I'm pretty sure she dropped kicked your ass! Don't blame me that your psycho stalker was shit at dancing and spent more time wanting to grope you…"

"What'd you say flame brain?"

"Does it count as dancing when you kept stepping on her foot?" Happy teased as he walked beside Natsu. His tail curled as he snorted into his hand. "Because I'm pretty sure that's all you did…"

The boys kept up their squabbles as they walked. Lucy meanwhile blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet – mind flooding with memories of only last year. The foot stomping – yeah, that _had_ been annoying (and rather a little painful of course), but Lucy couldn't seem to recall her exasperation at Natsu's rather basic grasp of social dancing. No. What she did remember was the feeling of his rough hand clasping hers. The pressure of his touch on her hip. The feel of his shoulder muscles move under her own fingertips...

"Lucy?" Wendy's voice suddenly called out to her, concern edged in her question. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red. I hope you're not getting sick..."

Mavis! She needed to pull herself together! She saw Natsu glancing back behind him; a slight frown and concern edging on his features. There was no way he was worried about her… _right?_ Flustered and sufficiently flushed she turned back to Wendy and Carla quickly. "Oh no, I'm completely fine," she waved a hand back and forth for inference. "Just...um excited about possibly attending the festival! That's all."

"We need to meet with our client first," Erza gently chastised, but she stared about in poorly reined in anticipation. "But once we complete the job I see no reason why we can't enjoy ourselves for a few days. Especially considering the value of our reward..."

"You're right," Lucy added. "Even with some down time I'll be able to make rent money for three months."

"Okay, okay," Natsu shouted at his friends (yeah he was including the maker magic _moron_ ). "The flyer said something about bandits' right? We gotta smack some heads - so let's get this party started! Where are we supposed to meet the guy?"

Wendy giggled softly, whispering behind her hand to Lucy. "Natsu is the only person I know that could consider a fight a party!"

"Don't forget Gajeel though," Lucy said alongside, but then placed a finger to her chin in feigned thought. "Or what about Sting? And Laxus...Come to think of it...wouldn't you say it's simply a trait of Dragon slayers?"

"Let's say just _male_ Dragonslayers," Carla added and the women laughed together once more.

They kept their pace throughout Crocus – their small group trailing after Erza and her massive mound of luggage. Lucy kept turning her head every which way; longing for another pair of eyes. It certainly looked like quite the holiday…strings of lights laced up along real gleaming icicles that glowed gold in the early afternoon sun breaks. Everything buzzed, covered by a feeling that seemed so very alive; the colors of cold white, silver grey and brilliant crimson red splashed in every corner. The crowds were certainly boisterous, laden with food and dessert, or regarding the many colossal snow sculptures that dotted about intersections. They passed quite a few – and Lucy stared in open mouthed astonishment at the minutiae details that made up the frozen monuments. A winged horse with the rippling of thousands of feathers; an immense bouquet of roses, mums and tulips; and even a flawless replica of the great Flower Light Palace – home to Fiore's King.

Natsu was, _of course_ , forbidden by Erza (under very terrifying threats of retribution) to go anywhere near such works of art. He had to be content to stand a ways off – which he took as a prime opportunity to shout insults at Gray's poor ice making abilities in comparison to those they saw. Which…in all actuality…he was completely fine with. That was until said Ice mage landed a nicely aimed right hook straight to his jaw.

"The client requested to convene at a small hotel just north of here," Erza answered ignoring the rumble that was escalating just near her feet. "Called the Gold Iris. The Master also managed to secure us a room there – convenient enough." She brushed her hair from an armored shoulder, before her eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. " _Seriously?_ In public of all things…Gray **\- your clothes?** _"_

There was a barrage of sounds all at once that included the screeching of shocked passerby's, Natsu's loud cackles and Erza's reprimands. Gray was in a panic – eyes wide and skin swiftly turning a rather interesting mix of ash and scarlet. Lucy would have thought it hilarious…if it also wasn't entirely mortifying. And definitely illegal. Of course there was no way they could finish their job if they were _arrested!_

"At least we went a few hours without him stripping," Happy was hollering as he hovered above their heads. His tail moved like a snake back and forth. "Maybe we can -!"

But he never finished. Not that sentence anyways. Added was the sound of small nails against the cobble streets, a tongue lolling out of a mouth and the unmistakable noise of barking. Natsu blinked rapidly, dumbfounded as he watched in slow motion, Happy's eyes grow round and wide. Pooling with large crocodile tears the Exceed sped like gunshot towards towards his chest.

"Natsu! Natsu! _Help me!_ "

They froze at once, (Gray even with his shirt halfway back across his shoulders) and snapped their gaze in almost unison from Happy's wailing face…to the dog that was suddenly sitting at the base of Natsu's feet. It was no bigger than the cat's themselves with ink black hair and yellow eyes. The small head was crested by the enormous triangle shaped ears and the paws seemed much too big for its body.

It barked again and jumped up against Natsu's calves – tail wagging merrily and tongue flopping from a mouth filled with pearly teeth. Happy had now retreated in horror to the top of Natsu's head, paws fisted in his hair, but then again…Carla hadn't fared much better. Wings immediately open and finding refuge a good ten feet away from that cuddly _monstrosity._ She glared daggers at the horrid little creature.

"What is this?" Lucy cooed coming over with Wendy hot on her heels. "This little guy is _adorable!_ "

"Don't touch it Lucy!" Happy cried. "It might bite your FACE OFF!"

The fur was soft and slick; eyes bright and when Lucy cradled the dog in her arms its pink tongue peppered her cheek. Natsu meanwhile jerked and pulled at his cat, doing his best to pry him off while Happy in turn was just as determined to remain fixed on his head.

"Oh it's so cute," Wendy exclaimed rubbing the lighter hair of the animal's under belly. "I've never seen a dog like this before!"

"That's because it's not a dog at all," came Gray stepping closer. "That's a wolf."

Wendy stopped immediately and turned open mouthed to the young man.

"What? Seriously?" Lucy stammered. "But…but it's just so… _sweet!_ Are you sure…?"

"Positive," Gray replied, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. His voice tone left no room for argument. "In fact, it's strange but can you feel the massive amount of power coming off this thing? It's subdued…but definitely there."

Curious, Natsu stepped forward wrapping his fingers around the crook of Lucy's elbow to get a better look. _Oh lord…_ Seriously. She _had_ to pull herself together! What the hell was wrong with her that one touch from him was suddenly sending her heart into a rapid runaway thud against the walls of her chest? Had this all stemmed from last night? From waking up to find him tousled and totally adorable in her bed? But…but they had touched so often before…why was it now so different? Though, in harsh retrospect – Lucy had to be honest with herself. It wasn't just last night. And it wasn't just _now._ He had been weeding his way into her heart since the moment she met him. In his own perfect oblivious fashion.

"See? I told you!" Cried Happy breaking her from her thoughts. He was pulling on the end of Natsu's scarf vainly trying to drag him away. "That thing's going to gobble us down in one bite! Kill it Natsu! _Kill it with fire!_ "

"But where did it come from?" Erza wondered aloud, fingers to her chin. Frowning she stared at it still cradled in Lucy's arms. "A wolf pup in the middle of the city? Seems incredibly odd."

"Where's your owner little guy?" Lucy whispered, tucking the roly-poly animal closer to her chest. "Did you get lost?"

She watched as the diminutive wolf blinked those innocent almond shaped eyes up at all of them, their heads bent in close. It was still for a long moment and Lucy wondered if she was imagining the flick of its gaze darting back and forth towards Natsu…but then it passed so quickly she must have imagined it.

"What should we do?" Wendy worried aloud. "If he's all by himself – maybe we should take him with us…"

"What? _Absolutely not_!" Carla stomped, eyes narrowed and angry. "That _thing_ should be left here! Away from us…"

"But Carla…!"

"He does look hungry," Natsu murmured from beside Lucy's shoulder. "If we're gonna grab something to eat, might as well feed the little guy too!"

He flashed Lucy a wide grin, one that showed off the sharpness of his own teeth. Gray snorted loudly. "Only you ash dick would bring food constantly into a conversation."

"Hope he's not hungry for CATS," Happy muttered with a panic. His little paws still clutched tightly to the fire mage's scarf. Natsu threw back his head and chuckled noisily.

"Come on Happy," he encouraged his partner before promptly yanking the wolf from Lucy's arms. Ignoring the young woman's shouts of protests he held the canine up in front of the Exceed; hands cupped beneath the front paws and back legs dangling downwards. "Seriously, does this guy look all that tough?"

Happy tremored as he met the canine's silver light stare. They stayed there for a great pause, the cat sweating great beads like pearls down the crest of his head, until the wolf moved forward and licked Happy clean up. From to bottom to top.

"Aw sick! He's tasting me!" he whipped the slobber from the mounds of fur. "Wanting to know if I'm edible!"

"I think you're safe Happy," Erza laughed as Natsu put the animal back down near his feet. It gazed up at him with a cocked head. Lucy blinked again – because _there it was._ The outlandish feeling that the wolf was focused on Natsu. Narrowed eyes searching as if he could gaze right inside him. It was such a strange look on such an adorable face.

"Wendy's right however," the woman was continuing. "We can't leave it here. Let's meet our client, grab some lunch and then decide what to do from there."

Happy grumbled, but the steam had gone completely out of his argument. He seemed to be more concerned about drool than anything else. Carla too, looked somewhat satisfied – if not a tinged with a little hesitation. She quickly darted after Wendy and Erza as they turned on their heel deeper into Crocus.

Lucy felt jolted out of her thoughts with an arm was dropped across her shoulders. _Friendship. Campfire. Warm. Wild._ _ **Home.**_ Natsu's scent brought on so many flashes of craving memories. They were creating an ache in her core. A fever that was rushing through her whole body. She couldn't – _wouldn't_ stop it. She didn't want to.

"Come on Luce," he laughed carelessly beside her. "Let's get going before all the best food gets swallowed up! I'm starving!"

She laughed with him and they left the small square and continued their meander towards the Gold Isis Inn. Natsu's warm arm still looped across Lucy's shoulders and even though a healthy blush spattered her face – she couldn't stop the sigh of content that escaped her lips. They walked easily together…the small wolf trotting along in their wake. Strangely and oddly silent.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I don't own Fairy Tail. Sigh...if I did, well - Natsu and Lucy would be incredibly more obvious about their feelings with each other ;P_

 _Oh my! Follows and favorites and reviews? Yall are too incredibly kind…thank you from the bottom of my heart! Whenever I get that little reminder email from fanfiction letting me know that I have another comment, like and ESPECIALLY a review I just get so incredibly happy! Your encouragement makes me even more excited about writing and inspires my creativity._

 _TheSpaceSpace: Thank you so much for your compliments towards my writing style! Sometimes I feel like I bluster on way too much, but I love descriptive details (one of the MANY reasons why Tolkien is my favorite author) and I am glad you appreciate it too :) Yes, I wanted to give Lucy and Happy a better relationship, because there are so many instances in both the manga and anime that show just how much they care for each other. I wanted to honor that in this story._

 _Waterelement13: I'm glad you like the original setting too! I'm a fan of some modern AU, but Fairy Tail itself is such an amazing setting all by itself – I will try my very best to do the time period justice!_

 _PinkLemonade: Natsu is freakin adorable. If he wasn't completely head-over-heals for Lucy I would take him home myself._

 _Also, the Crocus Snow Festival that I am striving to create here is actually based on a real festival that takes place in Japan. Called the Sapporo Snow Festival it is held over seven days in a few main sites. Usually in February it is the largest winter celebration. They display hundreds of ice sculptures, statues and etc. for people to go in view. While researching it I got very jealous. It looks like an amazingly good time!_

 _I'm sure yall already know this as well – but different kinds of flowers represent different meanings. I was very purposeful when choosing the name of the inn in which our Fairy Tail members would be staying. Yellow Iris can mean passion, while mums, roses and tulips can symbolize a secret love, true love and a perfect love. Just something for you to mull over. Wink! Wink!_

 _I wanted to update sooner, but finding time was difficult this week. I'm hoping to post a chapter every few days, especially if you like it. Please leave me a review, drop me a follow or a favorite! They're like a drug. Feed the addiction!_

 _\- Aulani_


	4. Chapter 4

He bent the ice of his stolen throne underneath the tightening of his armored fingers. They curled into wound fists – the slick of his black metal plates glimmering molten cold in the growing evening. They rippled and lay like the scales of a snake, all sharp edges and embossed points; cresting to the great crowned helm that he wore…a mass of spires and horns. A devil's head. A demon's diadem on a usurper's brow.

Though he sprawled leisurely about that massive ironed chair, the skeletal carved helmet resting in the palm of his other hand – he was anything _but._ The creak of the metal on his fingers was sign enough…a warning siren for those that trembled before the steps of his seat. He pulsed with a thick irritation that crept down at them like a haze. It was black. Black and cold.

"They have crossed across the border now Imperial One," the man was shrinking away from the seething presence that radiated from that frozen metallic throne. His long fingers clutched together, his breath panting out his clouded wisps – changing into glittering shards just as soon as it tumbled from his mouth. "But one of our forces followed them past –"

"If they are simply past the walls of my empire then why are you bothering me with this Nadal?" There was no movement, no shift of hand or armor, but the hiss of his voice radiated through the metal grates of his helm and Nadal felt as if his chest had been clutched with a fist of hoarfrost. "The realms of Stella and Seven have…"

But he stopped because the simpering little page suddenly sucked in a tight breath. Now… _now_ the false Tsar chose to move, leaning forward on his taken chair. The shift of his dark cape pooled around the rooted solid footing of his legs – and it cracked, rimmed in sheets of gleaming ice.

"But tis not just that," he sneered through clenched teeth. "What is it? Where did you lose them? What are you keeping from me Nadal…Where is _she?"_

"The squad was able to pursue them through Seven your worship," Nadal answered with a quaking voice. "But she defeated several of them at Sunder's Plain near the…"

" _ **Fiore,**_ " the black giant of a man roared at once. The spaces in the helm that held his gaze burned alive. Licks of a fire that shimmered blue. "You let them slip into Fiore?"

"It is unconfirmed…"

There was a hiss, a crack of metal and cold. Nadal dropped to his knees, his palms open out before his shaking head; body trembling while the edges of his round rimmed glasses fractured with the growing threads of glazed ice. His breath puffed out in heaving clouds of silver white.

"Do you take your high king for a fool?" His voice bellowed across the marbled stone. Vibrating off the high walls and running along the limitless panes of stained glass that adorned their frozen hall. Scenes of a history that he had stolen. Stolen, taken, robbed…through ice and _death._ "For years I have tracked that little _monster_ across the reaches of Earthland, always slipping through my fingers at the last moment. But I had been assured…promised that this time – _this time_ she would be mine."

His eyes charred forward once more and he stood – slowly and with malicious purpose. "And now…now you tell me that she has slipped past you into that cursed flower kingdom?"

With each step the growing's of his frost followed behind. It rose in great crests, glittering gemstones blazon with the mirrored image of his black armor as he moved in front of it. It showered up the walls and snowed down from the ceiling. He descended upon the little page – that cowering trifling laughable mortal and watched with a great sneer as the ice pooled around where he shivered. Rings of something so beautiful and yet…so unbreakingly deadly. The grin grew wider underneath the armor. It didn't fit with the curl of his voice.

"If she reaches the slayers," he rumbled. "Those with whom fire curses through their veins…I will be forced to bring war upon this world. There will be no door left…for men."

"Y-your w-w-worship," Nadal shuddered as the frost grew and clutched at his throat. "But –t-th-there is also t-t-the celestial…"

He laughed. He laughed as the young man turned to ice, his screams bleeding into the panes of silver crystal. The body stilled and became forever frozen in the confines of his own blood – the blood that iced with shards of magic that sparkled like snowflakes. Nadal's mouth remained open – still in his silent cry and he would have remained there…a statue of bitter cold, another to add to the multitude that already lined the great hall, if the false king hadn't clasped around his head with his ironed fingers. If he hadn't snapped it off with a break of ice and still laughing watched it roll away down the hall of his stolen throne.

"The celestial wizard," he hissed to the dead man. His eyes drew to his fist, watching as the coils of his fingers tightened once more…the swirl of magic overwhelming in a trailing mist that crept up his entire arm.

There was a sudden movement, another dark armed giant rising from the shadows of his throne room. It stepped around the great pillars that lined the hall – that separated where the king stood and the legion of frozen men, all petrified in noiseless fear scattered about like garden statues. The limitless victims of this malevolent ice god.

"You know good help is so hard to find," the arrival chuckled. "Must you continue to add to your collection? It could become rather crowded in here, my lord."

He didn't answer, but instead watched as the trails of his magic slithered across the floor like a serpent The helm turned – the horns on his crown rising high as he straightened. The skeletal face became lit by white and silver, unmoving and yet grinning so wide the air dropped ever colder and tasting bitter on the tongue.

"Bring the celestial wizard to me as well."

* * *

The Gold Iris was a multistory, massively beautiful building filled with trellises and winter flowers of white, evergreen and yellow. It was made of brick and wood, looking both old and elegant; glittering in the pale afternoon sun as the edges of its intricate lattices gleamed its namesake color. The sign that held the Inn's letters was written in swirling curls and the large windows glowed holding both the promise of warmth, and the noise of pleased patrons.

Lucy glanced up at the grand lodging, blinking a few times in surprise. It seemed so much different from the last time they'd stayed in Crocus. Not that their inn from the Grand Magic Games had been lacking in any shape…but this? The exquisiteness of it radiated around them from the lights of the Iris's entryway and suddenly…Lucy sucked in a tight breath – because _Mavis help them…_ they were going to bring Natsu into _this_ _place._ It released from her lips in a weary sigh. Such a waste.

Erza must have suddenly come to the same halting conclusion because before they crossed the threshold she rounded on the young man – her face etched in a promise of gruesome retribution if he wished it. Natsu pulled back on his feet, wavering on his heels and suddenly praying to all the deities that he knew…that she wouldn't slaughter him right there in the doorway. His mind blurred trying to figure out some way that he could have possibly offended the Queen of the Fairies. Happy immediately retreated from his shoulder to take shelter in Lucy's nearby arms – the _coward._

"Dragneel I'm only going to say this **once** ," Erza said in a quiet seethe. Somehow this only made it that much worse. "If you damage any part of this hotel I will _damage_ you in return. Are we in agreement?"

He tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat seemed to grow tenfold before it crept down. "Uh, yes – yes ma'am." He stammered with a grin, a hand nervously to the back of his neck. Lucy breathed a small moan of relief, but her mouth slipped into a small smile when she looked at him. His teeth blazed white in the sparse of broken sunlight, his sharp canines smirked against his lips and when he met her gaze Lucy felt the thud of her heart vibrate along her ribs with a skipped beat. She liked it when he smiled at her like that.

They followed Erza inside, pushing open the heavy wood doors to emerge into the Golden Iris Inn, that little wolf trotting lazily next to Natsu ankles. The atrium was domed and gold with bundles of sunshine yellow irises growing in lovely long thin pools that rung along the room's edges. The whole place smelled of flowers, pastries and of the light snow, wafting in front outside.

"Oh wow!" Wendy exclaimed, her eyes turning all about. "This place is so pretty! I didn't know there was a place like this in Crocus. Look Lucy! You can see the courtyard from down that hallway!"

Lucy glanced towards where Wendy was pointing – where Golden Iris entryway led to a massive patio, filled with more ice sculptures and twinkling silver yellow lights. "Can you believe we're staying here? I mean - wow!" Lucy giggled lightly at the young girl's enthusiasm; Wendy's smile wide and bright as she clapped her hands together.

"Sure does look fancy," Grey mumbled, tugging absent mindedly at the edge of his clothes. "Jeez, if Natsu breaks one thing in this place..."

"He won't," Erza cut him off resolutely. "I have faith in him."

The ice mage didn't look as if he shared the same confidence, but then again...Erza never made hollow threats. Besides, though he would never admit to say it aloud...Gray knew his moronic teammate wasn't _too_ _moronic_ to stroke the wrath of Tatiana. Above that, to damage anything in this place? It would be a real shame.

"I can go check us in," Lucy said. "We find our rooms and then meet with the client from there, after we put away our things."

"Excellent notion," Erza added. "I'm looking forward to our assignment. Besides, some of this luggage is proving a little tiresome to pull around."

Lucy blinked a few times, a nervous chuckle rumbling from her throat as she glanced over her shoulder to the mound of baggage that Erza had stationed near the concierge desk. It shadowed over the poor bell-hops, a mountain of plastic or leather rectangles; a flash of terror on their sweating faces. She didn't envy them at all.

"If Lucy is going to check us in," Natsu began a wide, excited look on his face. "I want to go find the food..."

"Actually, why don't you go help her flame brain," Gray suggested. Lucy rounded on him quickly, narrowed eyes at the expression he was giving them. "Make yourself useful for once."

What the hell was he playing at? When he met her angry gaze, Lucy saw his lean shoulders pull up in a shrug, a small smile tugging at his mouth as he turned away. It wasn't a sneer though...not even a scheming little smirk that would have given her every justification of smacking it right off. Rather - it was _kind._ Kind and knowing. Something that made her face blaze red in response and somehow all the more worse to her situation.

"Yeah, yeah alright jerk," Natsu mumbled. "Come on Luce, the faster we check in...The faster we get to eat!"

She expected him to press against her back – hurried hands for hunger, rushed and lacking of patience. His priorities after all. But there was a brief still moment; where she _waited_ and...his fingers were wrapping around her right wrist, thumb and the brush of his calloused fingertips dusting over her skin. It was soft and gentle; the way his warmth encircled the thin skin near her hands...it bled through from his flesh into her blood. Sweeping through her body and igniting the jump of her heart in her chest. Natsu would set her on fire. She wondered if her friends could see her blaze red and orange as he lead her away and towards the front desk.

She suddenly felt shy and as if her tongue had swelled in size. He was humming under his breath – broken words that involved their nearing lunch time; vague tunes about ramen, lit desserts and roasted meats, but he looked... _happy._ It made her chest expand with the same tumbling feelings that she was having a hard time placing. He didn't let go of her wrist the entire way.

* * *

The client was a tall, but rotund older gentleman. He wore a canary yellow vest under a fur lined forest green jacket and matching warm leather gloves. A large gold pocket watch gleamed from the folds of his coat, and his shoes were shined to perfection. A large curling salt and pepper mustaches overwhelmed the majority of his lower face, but his cheeks were round and cherry tinted, a face that seemed to be made for merriment – if the large cocktail in one hand and the cigar in the other wasn't give away enough. He welcomed them all with a jolly, booming voice; beckoning them to his waiting table at the back end of the Golden Iris dimly lit, but warm set bar.

The party bowed in respect, though Natsu had quickly jutted forward with shouts of boisterous approval and salivating anticipation when he saw the already ordered mound of food that awaited them at the table. Laden trays that seemed to securely satisfy even Erza's very _singular_ taste in cakes. The man had laughed in good natured humor when Lucy and Wendy had tried to apologize for their teammates abrupt breach of manners, (even the uncompromising red-head had abandoned formalities in favor of strawberry flavored desserts) and just waved them into their cozy little booth. Strangely enough...Lucy found herself, ram rod straight, sitting close to Natsu. She would have found the heat coming of his skin incredibly distracting...if she wasn't also busy trying to dodge the messy food that was being slung about while he ate. The wolf pup sat contently on the fire dragon's other side, occasionally snatching stray scraps that passed his way – but otherwise, it remained serene and perfectly situated to its position; head resting on its large paws. Even Happy paid him no mind – brain having been completely taken over by the arrival of roasted mackerel that steamed from the table.

"Mr. Kimura," Erza began, settled and happy now that she clasped her treasured shortcake in her armored fingers. "Thank you for allowing us this opportunity for employment. I can personally guarantee the success of Fairy Tail. I assure you that we will not fail."

"I am well aware of your reputation Ms. Scarlet," the man smiled. "I was present at the Grand Magic Games you know, those few years ago - Box seats of course..." He swirled his ruby red cocktail and bellowed out a laugh again. "Seeing Fairy Tail rise right back to the top? Crawling out from the ashes of such humiliation to emerge the ultimate victor? It was quite a show! It was after all, why I sought out your guild in the first place instead of Sabertooth. They might be closer, here in Crocus and all – but meet you in the flesh? Why think of what my colleagues will say! The _infamous fairies_!"

Lucy wondered if she should be offended. Mr. Kimura's eyes twinkled with bright, good natured humor...but still. It was hard not to rise immediately and defend the place that she so violently cherished. Instead she hissed at Gray about his _somehow lost shirt_ and then she bit her tongue, filling it with a spoonful of roasted potatoes that were momentarily left unguarded by the young man that brushed up against her elbow.

Erza was, thankfully, much more diplomatic. "Yes, well…if you don't mind Mr. Kimura could you debrief us with the details of the assignment? Our master was quite vague when asked..."

"As he should be," the man answered, leaning back in his chair. "I simply requested your team's particular services. All jokes aside Ms. Scarlet…I knew that I needed the strongest Fairy Tail had to offer. The sum upon job completion is simply something that Master Makarov couldn't ignore. The old man is can be quite the miser after all."

"So what is it?" Gray interrupted somewhat shortly. His patience had seem to run slightly thin, as he tugged back on the lapels of his jacket. "What's with all the cloak and dagger?"

"Straight to the point hm?" Mr. Kimura chuckled. He drug the cigar between in teeth with a long slow breath and when it was released his answer had lost all easy going nature completely. "To be honest I am unsure myself. The cloak and dagger, as you so crudely – but accurately put it, is necessary simply due to the fact that I do not know what exactly I am sending you up against."

His tone was serious – whispered and layered with hesitant worry. It was enough of a change that Natsu halted in his consumption of dinner. His eyes narrowed and a fist tightened against the planes of the table.

"What…what do you mean?" Wendy asked in a low voice. Mr. Kimura puffed out a rings of smoke before answering. They sailed lazily up towards the ceiling – lighted magic gold in the bar's lamps.

"I am a business man by trade of course," he began. "My resources are scattered throughout a variety of different avenues, but one of my companies provides exports and imports from Fiore's neighboring kingdoms. Seven, Minstrel and Ca Elum to name a few. It's fairly profitable and for the past few decades I have encountered little incident. However, lately the last few trade cargo lines have been attacked – making their way across the border. Particularly from Seven towards Crocus."

"Sounds like normal bandit behavior to me," Carla interjected from her place on Wendy's lap. "Why bother with such an expensive job posting?"

"It is a humorous notion that I couldn't handle Bandits," Mr. Kimura began, waving a hand back and forth in the air as if to brush the ridiculous notion from the air. "Whenever we transport expensive or exotic materials I make sure it is accompanied by a squad of protection. No…this is something else entirely."

He breathed out a mouthful of curling smoke; Lucy watching as it hung around his head like a smudged halo. The cigar had to be of magical origin…how else could it flicker with muted, dark colors of gold and silver, or make the air smell of bourbon and leather. Lucy recognized it at once – a trigger memory of childhood…her father's office had smacked of it. The smell of power and _money._ She shivered a bit, her body a mixture of rolling regret and sadness. It struck against her like a battering ram and Lucy's fingers curled against the cushion of their seat, fingernails craving into the material. She vaguely registered Natsu stiffening beside her, eyebrows drawing together in a frown and though he kept his eyes resolutely focused on the client….His fingers slowly and _gently_ found hers under the table. They barely touched, calloused limbs grazing against her own…but it was _enough._

"For the last few weeks," Mr. Kimura continued. "When my goods pass in between Oak Village and the borders of Crocus they have been ambushed and attacked. One of the strangest things is nothing is taken…rather it is simply destroyed. Smashed, wrecked, ruined – a complete _waste!_ And the men…the men that had been with the cargo were…well it's hard to explain…"

"What do you mean?" Natsu growled. His fingers pulled a little further at Lucy's own. "What happened to them?"

"A few things actually," the large man huffed. "They are found covered in these odd ice crystals. Frozen in whatever way these poor souls died. At first it was suspected that they had also been exsanguinated…but, in actually all of their blood had been turned to ice. Right from the inside out."

Lucy felt her mouth drop open slightly and Wendy smothered a gasp beside her. That weird little wolf; its luminous yellow eyes never waving from Mr. Kimura rose its head slightly. Its gaze seem to burn alive as they spoke.

"What does…ex-sang-inated mean?" Happy wondered aloud.

"It means that your body is drained completely of blood," Lucy shuddered out a reply. The little Exceed yelped and dove for the solid comfort of Natsu's scarfed shoulders. There was a crawling feeling that flushed over Lucy's skin, an odd sense of horror and revulsion. The silence around the table was as thick as Mr. Kimura's smoke. The severity of the job revealed and weighing heavily on Fairy Tail's shoulders.

"You mentioned _'frozen,"_ Gray mumbled with a hiss breaking through their thoughts and glancing towards his friends. "Could we be dealing with an Ice Mage here?"

"It is certainly possible," Erza answered. "But I've never heard of anyone having this kind of power. The ability to freeze someone from the inside out? To solidify their blood into ice? It's rather alarming…"

"Indeed Ms. Scarlet," Mr. Kimura. "You can't imagine the cost that this whole incident has slapped upon me! Replacing all of the merchandise, transports and insurance increases! Not to mention having to pay grievances to families of those that have been killed…"

"How can you be so casual about this?" Natsu suddenly growled out. His fist closed tightly around Lucy's hand. "People have _died –_ "

"I'm not callous dear sir," he replied back; though the chuckle in his voice seemed to profess otherwise. "I'm fully aware of the gravity of this situation I find myself in. These men have lost their lives in the employment of my business. Regardless of how it may have affected my reputation…It is still a terrible and wretched situation. Which is of course – is what has lead now to _this,_ my formal job request to your guild."

Mr. Kimura downed the contents of his cocktail quickly before leaning forward to prop his elbows on the table, large hands folded before him. "What I want is for you to meet my current convoy just outside of Crocus's jurisdiction and make sure it returns here safely. If you meet whoever the bastards are that are causing these incidents then _stop them._ If you do this then the job payment will be no less than 100 million jewel."

Wide eyes and dropped jaws flew across the table before a collective cry of shock waved up from each member. Never had they had a job with such a ridiculous sum…not even winning the Grand Magic Games had given the _entire guild_ that amount! Lucy's mind suddenly flooded with sugared ideas of month's paid rent and stocked refrigerators, clothes and new celestial keys – while Natsu's simply involved just the food.

"When is this convoy supposed to arrive?" Gray asked breaking through the haze of upcoming paid euphoria. "When and where should we meet them?"

"They are due to pass through Oak Village tomorrow morning – that should put them where most of the attacks have occurred in the evening hours. Near around the borders of the Dandelion Plains, but I shall give you a map lacrima that will project the precise coordinates. Once you rondeau, your team will escort them into the Flower city. Only if the cargo _and_ crew arrive unharmed shall you receive your payment. The merchandise is very important here Fairies…its materials needed for the continuation of the Snow Festival. Personalized request from the King himself you know!"

Mr. Kimura's eyes shimmered in the dim lights, a smile on his face but for once the jolliness was quickly gone from the look he gave them – the flare of his cigar ashes lighting up as he took a long deep dreg. "You understand how important this is right? I can't have this destroying my standing with the Monarchy of Fiore! I sought you out for a reason – now it's your turn to back up all this huff and puff you profess out in Magnolia. No failing here."

Most of them sat up a little straighter, resolution apparent on their faces. Natsu however, smacked a closed fist hard against his opposite palm – a reign of sparks showering out from the meeting of his skin. "Alright, we got the job and now I feel like burning up the bastards! Hand over the lacrima and Fairy Tail promises to get the job done right."

"Excellent!" And just like that the cherry faced, merry client was back. He reached into the folds of his jacket pocket and pulled out a small round gem, robin's egg blue; and dropped into Erza's waiting hand. "I shall see you on the morrow then Fairies. Remember…no debacle now. I'm counting on you. The best in Fiore right?"

He laughed, belly shaking as he glanced at that massive golden pocket watch' clasped to his round glittering buttons. Mr. Kimura stood and wrenched his cigar out on the silver ash tray before slapping a heavy hand right on Gray's shoulder. The young man almost toppled right out of his seat from the force, a yelp of protest rolling from his mouth and Natsu…poorly (and not with much effort) holding in a snicker at his expense.

"Till we meet again!" The gentleman gave a nod of the head and then left with a turn of the heel.

With the departure of Mr. Kimura; Natsu returned with renewed vigor to the food – though the rest of the team remained slightly more subdued. Lucy particularly felt a strange settling of uneasiness drop against her skin and flutter against her stomach. It was almost as if she could feel the creep of frost right along the edges of this glowing and beautiful bar. It was silly – it had to be…how could this warm and lively place be anything else? She tried to settle herself by wrapping her long fingers around a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Who can believe it?" Cheered Happy, running a contented paw over his growing fish-filled belly. "That great of a reward for just this one job? Think of all the fish I'll be able to buy! Want to share with me Carla?"

" _No._ When have _I ever?_ "

"Sounds like some pathetic ice magic if you ask me," Natsu growled over his mouthful of food. "Nothing a little fire can't handle."

 _"Idiot,"_ Gray sneered a reply. "This isn't some normal everyday maker magic we're dealing with here. If you can't even come close to beating me – how are you expecting to take on these wizards? Pathetic."

"What'd you say snow queen?" Natsu snarled through clenched, pointed teeth. "I'll take you on right here and now!" He smacked his forehead against Gray's – both men's eyes sharp and promising of hostility.

"You heard me ass-hole," Gray snapped back. The air seemed to crack around their small table, and Lucy released a sigh of weary annoyance. _Here we go…_ it seemed too much to hope that they would escape from this job assignment without having to pay _some kind of damage_ compensation. She wondered how much of their hard-earned reward would be spent cleaning up after these two's tumultuous rivalry.

"Did you already forget what I warned you about earlier?" Erza glared across the table; gaze alive and burning with her furious expression.

The wizards jumped apart at once – Natsu rolling into his seat, back smacking against the cushions while Gray folded his arms behind his head; nervous laugh rumbling through his mouth.

"Don't worry Erza," he said quickly. "Promise nothing here will get wrecked. No one wants to see all our job money go to fixing this place."

"Speaking of the job," Wendy's hesitant voice broke forward. "It sounds rather terrifying. I mean…people frozen and then the _blood thing?_ "

They were silent for a while – most lost in their own upsetting thoughts. Even Natsu had stilled and was frowning, brows drawn together and eyes gazing hard off to the side.

"Wendy's right," said Lucy in a quiet, serious voice. She turned to glance at Erza while at the same time reaching across Natsu's chest – feeding a chunk of roasted chicken to the pup at his side. "This also sounds… _dangerous."_

"Indeed. We need to be alert and at our top game. Focused and prepared. No slip ups. I suggest we finish here and turn in for the evening. Some training tomorrow wouldn't hurt either…"

She trailed off – fingers to her chin in thought. Gray simply shrugged and he opened his mouth to interject his own opinions on how they should proceed…but Lucy's couldn't seem to hear them anymore. Muffled and blurred she was sunken deep in her uneasiness.

"Iced and cold," Lucy whispered, barely a breath out of her lips and dropping her eyes to her hands that now clasped in her hap. She wasn't a coward…she would _never_ abandon her friends to such a dangerous job. Not without help – but the _ice._ The idea that these people had been frozen in their deaths…the odd feelings of foreboding bitter chills that ran up her spine; it stung and tasted too much like the other night. That night…

"Don't worry Luce," Natsu smiled widely at her and it broke through the haze that she'd been in like a battering ram. He was giving her that brilliant, encouraging grin. One of the _many_ she liked so much. One of the _many_ that caused her cheeks to flush slightly. "We'll be totally fine. No cold gets past me, remember?"

She smiled so softly back at him. How could she not? "I remember," she replied thoughtfully.

His hand was inching towards hers again. She could sense the heat of it. It was almost instinctive; the way she could _feel_ him.

Lucy didn't say a word – afraid that maybe…if she did…he would _stop._ This was so new. It was almost as if the other night, waking up so tangled had released something in how they moved around each other. Perhaps he was scared…afraid that whatever had brought on that bitter cold into her room, seeped like a sickness that almost stole her life, almost wrenched away - would return if his heat moved from her. Or maybe…it simply opened Natsu up to the idea that he _liked it._ That he might _like_ the feel of her skin under his.

That was too hopeful of course…she knew that. Natsu did most things in his life solely on instinct – leading with no forethought to battle or well supported plans. Rather he just… _did what he thought when he thought it._ The true epitome of honest action and so even though it caused Lucy's heart to sink down into a darkened place in her stomach; she suspected he was just protecting her. Like he did for everyone in the guild. Like he always did.

Either way…Lucy ghosted her finger tips lightly over the curve of his palm before setting her middle and ring fingers into the crook of his own. She wouldn't stop it. She didn't want to.

* * *

 _Oh…well…look at that…a new chapter! A longer one too! Don't hate me too much cause it's so late, hopefully I'm forgiven because it's here now! Right? Right?_

 _In all seriousness, I had meant to write this so much sooner…but starting this was difficult. I tried a variety of different ways and what I had originally planned is now shuffled into the next chapter. Along with the writer's block, I'm a brand new first year teacher and report cards decided to take up all my writing time. For shame, shame…I should be able to do both! Ha-ha! (Not to mention that my recent obsession with One Piece has taken up a good chunk of time as well)_

 _I also want to forewarn that I love the relationship that Natsu and Lucy have (seriously, like seriously I adore it) so, while there will be fighting that won't be the primary focus of this writing. I don't want you expecting GIGANTIC epic battles that go one for eons at a time (I'm looking at YOU Dragonball…) but rather I'm trying to explore the natural changing of Natsu and Lucy's feelings towards one another. Oh my gosh…IT'S BEEN SO MUCH FUN!_

 _I cannot thank you enough for all the love and encouragement I've received on this story. I absolutely love Fairy Tail and have so enjoyed writing. To know that some of you like the story too – it's so wonderful._

 _I also can't ask enough for reviews…they are my lifeblood and they have helped me power through the particularly hard parts when I'm stuck. So if you don't mind…review and follow? Please and thank you! :)_

 _\- Aulani_


	5. Chapter 5

_Soundtrack – The Rains of Castamere by Sigur Ros_

* * *

She breathed out – a low and deep breath that expanded her chest and settled over her mind. She slouched down on the bench, feeling the sagging relief almost immediate to her tired limbs. She wanted to stay here – just in this small hidden away part of the Crocus gardens for a few moments. Just so that she might _rest._ Not that stone benches in the cold evening air could be considered terribly comfortable, but she would take it.

She supposed that it would probably be better to go out and find an inn; a place with mattresses and pillows; something that seemed so foreign, too long since she'd felt them underneath her body…but it was peaceful here. The very air seemed to glow, warm and cherry; alive with whatever festival was being held. She didn't know…something with mounds of ice, bright colors and the smells of seared food. The lights glittered and twinkled above her head like fairies. She thought it was beautiful.

"Where could Skoll have disappeared to," she wondered aloud to herself, catching the thoughts between her lips. It seemed as if they had just entered Crocus; eyes wide at the brilliance that glimmered around them and then… _he was gone._ Lost in shuffle and the shoving bodies of celebratory crowds. She hummed a bit – unconcerned at the moment. He would find her in his own time after all. Though…she couldn't seem to come with a reason as to why he would leave her side in the first place. It had never happened before. It felt so odd not to have him near her side.

She leaned back on her palms, head thrown back and thick lashes closing against her checks. The winter air seemed calm and collected; alive with stuffed sounds of crowds that were just hedgerows from her quiet respite. She could make out the laughter – the calls and shouts of friends meeting one another in festival merriment. It made her smile, but the grin soon became laden with a feeling that was completely unwanted – the sinking settle of melancholy right over her memories. Memories of friends, thoughts of home…and of a golden haired boy that had held her hand and seemed to burn brighter than the sun. Shaking her head, she lightly slapped cold fingers to her cheeks, trying to draw her attention to other places. _Stop it,_ she furiously thought to herself. _No more._

She breathed again, ready to stand but this time, but this time as her chest rose and fell the outward push of her sigh hit the air and…it _shattered._ Materializing right in front of her nose, it broke and transformed into puffs of silver wisps, growing and growing. Becoming larger as her heaves grew into a rolling, rising suspicion. Her skin suddenly began crawling with shivers, goosebumps rising on her exposed flesh and the frown between her eyebrows drew sharp and angry. The air was drawing colder… _much too cold._ Even for winter…here in this flower city, she abruptly knew what was coming.

"Damn," she hissed aloud, standing hurriedly and ignoring the immediate cry of objection in her drained muscles. Her right side flared especially in wacked, sick protest, but she fought to smother it. The curl of her breath into the twilight air shimmering in her vision, but her eyes darted back and forth – around the leafy hedges, the pillars of stone artwork and into the spaces where the lantern lights had turned everything gilded.

Nothing, nothing, _nothing_ …but then she could see it. The growing of ice was emerging on the cobblestones, right at the corner where she had entered the gardens. Delicate, glass like crystals dusted in spidered frost. The warning was unmistakable and she gritted her teeth, jaw rigged tight when she could see it. The form drawing up from a shadow, ice and snow rising with it; while the air dropped and splayed with cold. She breathed again, angry glares at the _thing_ that was smiling at her from the dark. The skeletal mouth glowing winter blue in twilight. She cursed again…the sun was setting behind the castle, the last of its gold veiled light disappearing much too quickly. Her shadows swelling longer, thicker… _deeper. Damn._

"What a tricky little witch you are," it sneered. It's long forked tongue curling out its mouth. "To defeat so many of us at the border crossing…but it won't matter now. I know you're injured. I can _smell_ the blood on your skin. Ready to break. I shall fill you with frost – covered in red and silver. I shall take you back to _him…_ "

"I am **not afraid** of you," she spat back, fisting her fingers tightly together. "And I will _die_ first before I let you bring me anywhere near there again!"

Her magic spread alive, flares of yellow gold curls across her skin and igniting in the air. The _thing_ was not deterred. Instead it lifted a hand, laughing as a weapon made of darkness and ice grew in its palm. The tattered robes and cloak spread out, black as ink hallowed around the towering body. Every time it opened its fanged mouth, the threads of blue ice trailed outwards spreading out like fog. The cackles grew, echoing back to ring inside her ears. She could almost feel it pulse inside her body; aching throbs at her wounded side. She hated it.

"Come on then," it mocked, curling a withered long finger at her. Her breath rose again quickly, the cold trying to clutch tight around her throat. She wouldn't let it. Her magic flared again, the warmth spreading out over her skin and she saw the creature's eyes narrow in response. It hissed violently and with a rasped shout she rushed forward to meet it.

* * *

Lucy wished she had at least three more pairs of eyes. She couldn't seem to move her gaze about enough to take it all in. Crocus always seemed to glow alive with both color and excitement, but this snow festival was a shimmering beauty all its own. There was so much about her; food, lights, towering statues of frozen artwork and not to mention – the hundreds of cheerful bodies that pressed and moved about. Air thick with cold and noise.

"Lucy! Lucy! Look what I have!"

She turned at the sound of Wendy's excited shouts, smile growing as the young girl and Carla stopped before her. Lucy blinked when she was suddenly presented with a frosted ice cream, unbroken vanilla and strawberry swirls, but she didn't recognize the crumbles that changed colors between cherry and chocolate, or the fizzy pops that seemed to shower over the cone.

"What kind of ice cream is this?" She wondered as her fingers wrapped around the base of the one presented to her. It looked delicious, if not a little eccentric.

"Ice cream cake with custard toppings! Gray bought it for us," Wendy smiled widely, oblivious to the splotch of hers on her nose. "We better eat it fast – just in case Erza happens to meet up with us again."

Lucy laughed softly. "We might be safe for the time being, especially since I don't think she wants to leave the inn anytime soon. Just in case our _sleeping dragon_ wakes up from his lunch induced nap. Can't let him destroy the furniture after all, that wolf pup too."

Wendy joined in with a giggle of her own, filling her tongue with more of the desert. Lucy gave a small smile as the familiar messy head of Gray leisurely appeared beside them, hands stuffed in pockets and thankfully with all his clothing still on…though she did notice that a few stray buttons had suspiciously come undone between the Golden Iris and their present location.

"Thanks for the ice cream Gray," she said happily. Her breath frosted from her mouth as she swallowed a bite. She was suddenly thankful for the thick pea-coat and woolen scarf that was wrapped tight around her. Between the light snow and the food – it was good to bundle up warmly.

"No problem," Gray replied. "Some of this festival food looks really good. We might have to try and convince Erza to let us stay awhile after our job is completed. Certainly looks like fun. You know…as long as Natsu doesn't break anything and we're not run out of town…"

"Treating ourselves to an extended holiday," Lucy hummed to herself as they continued down the street. "With the reward that Mr. Kimura is promising we wouldn't have to work again for a while and we could certainly enjoy some of it here! It would be so neat to see all the ice sculptures, maybe purchase some souvenirs…I'm sure Erza won't take much convincing. There was a stand that had a few novels I thought Levy might like…"

"You should make something for the celebration Gray," Wendy beamed up at him. "I bet nothing here could compete with an ice maker from Fairy Tail."

"Thanks Wendy," Gray chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. The man rarely blushed, but Lucy could tell he was pleased by the comment. "But I think I might just stick with observing. Even though it's not fighting, there's something to be learned from these sculptures. The level of detail is incredible."

"That's a very mature way of thinking," Carla haughty spoke out. "A realization that there is always something new to learn. Arrogance is the downfall of many a wizard and…"

"Yea, yeah," Gray smirked widely. "Just don't let the fire bastard know. Idiot would never let me hear the end of it."

They continued their slow walk down the wide street; leisurely setting a pace where they could see as much as possible. After their desert had quickly been devoured, Lucy returned Gray's favor and bought them all sesame spattered rice balls; filled with a gooey cream that sparkled an odd glittering blue. It turned out to be a blueberry jam and as such was eaten with the same mouth-watering gusto as the ice cream. Their conversation remained easy and comfortable, Wendy especially, thrilled at the prospect of spending a few more days doing some further sight-seeing; quickly found the best places to return for possible keepsakes.

They were perusing a store front that promised magical oddities, the air instead turning to smell like spices and incense when Gray suddenly turned his head and blinked rapidly. Gaze falling down the street there was a blur of noise and excited exclamations when Lucy glanced up in time to see a young woman, long blue dress and hair to match, wrapping her arms tightly around Gray's chest. Fingers grasping into the folds of his jacket across his back.

"Ju-Juvia?" he stammered and Lucy hid a snicker when she saw the blush very vividly strike across his face. "What…What are you doing here?"

Juvia turned her face upwards, grinning so widely and bright that Gray felt his face heat up further. He could feel every curve of her pressed into his chest, his hands seemed awkward and fumbled; where in Mavis was he supposed to _put them?_ Where could they possibly settle where he wouldn't be full of her? Where he wouldn't feel her skin underneath his own…

 _Holy shit_ – he grasped her shoulders and yanked her away. She didn't resist him, and her smile didn't fade completely from her lips – but Gray could see that a flash of _something_ sad hid on the other side of her eyes. He dropped his hands and fumbled with the edge of his sweater instead. He longed to take the damn thing off. Gray met her gaze only briefly before dropping it again. _He hated himself for it._

"Juvia, it's so nice to see you," Wendy exclaimed; Gray silently thanking her for the brief moment where he could pull his _shit together._ "We didn't know you were going to be in Crocus at the same time!"

"Yes," the woman said and gestured behind her. "Gajeel and I received a job near here just this morning. Something about security detail for a party tonight. We're on our way to meet the client right now."

Pantherlily gave a small paw wave and Gajeel was grumbling as he strode up to join them, arms folded and – was that a metal _pipe hanging out of his mouth?_ But he grinned widely down at them all, pulling the iron out like a cigar. "Yo, bunny girl…ice breath…Wendy. Honestly didn't know you guys would be in town too, thought you had some big gig or something, somewhere else. Salamander wouldn't shut up about it. Speaking of…where is the moron?"

"Natsu, Happy and Erza are back at the inn," Wendy replied when Lucy bristled at the question. She didn't know why – Natsu and Gajeel were always edging at each other, a rivalry that seemed equal parts annoyance and mutual respect. She never really cared before; so why did she have the resounding drive to defend him? To open her mouth and… _no._ She snapped it back shut immediately. Gajeel was looking at her strangely, an eyebrow slightly raised in mild confusion. She suddenly blushed and turned away…not before seeing that the look of perplexity had been replaced by a smirk. One that looked far too knowing for her own good. Lucy turned her attention to Gray and Juvia instead.

"But isn't it wonderful love?" Juvia smiled back at Gray. "We'll be able to spend some time together after all this is done! Maybe the festival…?"

"Uh, yeah…um…maybe," Gray mumbled but it was enough for Juvia. Perhaps she sensed his embarrassment – his sheer stupidity at what _the fuck was he doing_ , because she simply hummed in complete happiness and as her cheeks rounded in pretty color, eyes shining Gray was struck by the look she gave him…a look he felt he didn't deserve.

"We're staying at the Golden Iris," Lucy said, saving his ass this time. "You should join us there after your job tonight."

"Thank you," Pantherlily replied with a nod of his head. "We will certainly take you up on that offer. Should be a late night – a comfy bed would be much looked forward to."

"And I'll get to rub it in Salamander's face when he screws up his job in that spectacular fashion of his," Gajeel smirked widely. Lucy bit her lip against the comment and instead felt her face sag into a sigh, the forlorn feeling of future disaster looming at her. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to house Natsu and Gajeel under the same roof. One hot headed dragon slayer was a massive liability enough – thank you! They didn't need another to tempt the already wavering bands of patience and fate. She sincerely hoped it wasn't a premonition when she imagined the smoking wreckage of the Golden Iris in her mind…or their reward money immediately disappearing for repairs. Oh Mavis, help them…

"Gotta go Juvia," Gajeel interjected yanking her attention away. "We were supposed to meet the client at five. Getting pretty close now."

Juvia nodded slightly, making to turn away from where she stood near Gray. Her fingers had itched – desperately wanting to close that small, briefest of spaces and wrap his into her own…but she didn't. He didn't want her to…and Juvia was selfish. She wanted him happy over anything else.

"Very well," she said and gave her friends a small wave. "See you later Lucy, Wendy, Carla."

Her lashes dipped almost to the crest of her cheeks and her mouth tugged when she gave him her last glance. "Goodbye Gray."

They turned away together and continued off down a side street, disappearing from view quickly in both the evening air and the bobbing of the many heads around them.

"Bye Juvia!" cried Lucy giving a large wave, while Wendy laughed beside her; calling her own farewells to Gajeel and Lily. Lucy couldn't help but glance side long at Gray, who still stood motionless almost like the ice he created. His brow was furrowed and his frown was slight, a sign sure enough for her – having been friends with the young man for so many years now. He was _thinking_. She could almost see right there in his eyes staring out at the street where their other guild mates had disappeared.

Lucy didn't prod him, she couldn't dare. She knew how he felt…knew the swirling, confusing emotions that were playing out just below the layer of his skin. She was beginning to feel them too. They were growing and rising in her chest like a weed, though she thought that a poor analogy. How could see describe something that seemed so incredibly _terrifying and distressing_ and yet…so elated and… _right?_ It all centered around that salmon haired idiot. That _idiot_ that she just couldn't seem to cut out of her thoughts. He was overwhelming her. Him and his heat, and his smile and his _skin against hers._

That's why she merely suggested they return to the Golden Iris for dinner. That's why she smiled widely at her friends and hoped that they might have better luck figuring out this whole _mess_ than she was. That's why, when she had seen Gray's hands twitch when Juvia's turned away – the touch of the mage's skin only breaths from his own…Lucy didn't say a word.

* * *

He had seen the way they had been stealing glances at each other…really, they couldn't be any _more obvious_ about the whole thing. Of course, they were trying _not_ to be…but Sting would have to be blind not to notice. Or at least as dumb as Frosch. As he was _neither_ he had turned to his friends and made some poorly constructed excuse about needing to be somewhere else in another part of Crocus.

"Are you sure?" Yukino stammered, face flushed and eyes bright. Sting concealed his smirk and pretended to not notice that too. "I'm sure you don't need to go now…"

"It's Guild Master stuff," he said lazily, stuffing his hands into the folds of his pockets. "Lector can come with and we'll see you guys back at the guild later this evening."

Rogue was eyeing him with a narrow look, but Sting simply shrugged. He knew that the alibi being presented was meager at best, thinly veiled and wobbling at the edges…but Rogue was going to take it. As inadequate as it was. Again, Sting wasn't ignorant. Yukino blushed even further and dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands when Rogue nodded.

"Very well," he said with a straight voice. "I suppose we shouldn't miss the Rui Watanabe exhibit. His sculptures are rumored to be the prize winning ones this year."

"Oh, totally," continued Sting struggling to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "I'll just leave you too it. The pressures of running a guild and all that…"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sting waved them off, casually strolling in the opposite direction. Lector was flashing him a confused look, raised eyebrows and paws to the back of his head, but he remained silent at his side. They moved to turn down a side street, but before they disappeared from sight Sting could see Yukino; eyes wide and nervous but a wide smile tugged up on her cheeks. She flashed Sting a grateful grin behind Rogue's back, blush bright and spreading. Sting snorted back a laugh and gave her a wink instead. Seriously…if it meant that he had to go the long way home through the Crocus palace gardens for those two idiots to get some alone time together (he didn't really count Frosch, as the cat would be too oblivious to screw anything up)…well, then the night air would do him good.

Lector didn't seem to care either way; he simply took Sting's cue and walked cheerfully near his feet. He was even more content when they stopped near a fried squid stand and now their hands full of festival food, they slowly made their way back towards the Sabertooth guild hall. Taking the long way around of course.

"Don't think I didn't catch what you did there Sting," Lector smirked up through a mouth full of grilled tentacles. "You weren't exactly being subtle."

"Well they weren't either," Sting chuckled back handing the rest of his food to Lector. The Exceed salivated in anticipation. "It's about time, to tell you the truth. I've been getting sick of Rogue sending her moon eyes for the past year and a half. Maybe something will come out of it now. Or they'll crash and burn – but that won't be my fault for trying at least."

Lector was quiet for a moment, staring down at the seafood that remained in his paws. "Speaking of _moon eyes_ ," he began and Sting stopped to peer down at him. "You haven't noticed Minerva giving you the same? Ever since you and Rogue saved her from Tartaros…"

Sting eyebrows shot up into his hairline and a cringe appeared on his mouth. "No way, buddy she has not!"

The Exceed smirked widely in response. "Oh she has, every time you come back to the guild her face gets this weirdo look on it. She's always staring at you when she thinks you're not looking – but then of course, I notice _everything_ so I see her doing it and she always watches when you're training…"

Lector suddenly stopped, staring up at the face of his best friend. Sting's mouth was in a small smile; one that was filled with something else. It was solemn and the curve of his lips were filled with regrets. Revealing the memories that he hadn't spoken of in five years.

"Yeah," Sting mumbled in a quiet, but resolved voice. "I think I'm good. Minerva is nice and all – especially compared to how she _was_ , but…I don't think so buddy. I think it's best if she just give up on that whole notion."

Lector nodded mutely and stuffed the last of his food widely into his mouth. He hated himself for even bringing it up. Sting never talked about it, but he knew that he thought about _her._ Thought about the memories of her all the time. His dreams were full of her – and even in the deep of the night, when the halls of Sabertooth were bare and serenely quiet, Lector would groggily wake to the sounds of his best friend calling out her name. Pleading for a fate not to come…and yet it would. Over and over again Sting would lose her. Waking up in a cold sweat, hands rubbing across his face and Lector would roll over, further into his pillow and pretend not to notice. Sting wouldn't want him to anyways.

"Let's cut through the Royal Gardens," the dragon slayer began, his easy nature returned. "Should be faster than going around through Violet's Street…"

But he stopped at once because there was suddenly a large booming sound – one that vibrated up across the cobbled streets and shook the nearby stands. A screaming mound of people pushed suddenly around them, crying and calling out as another crash rolled through the air. The panic was immediate and Lector barely had time to grab Sting and take to the air before the crowd swarmed back towards where they had come.

"I wonder what's happening?" Lector questioned. "What are they all running from?"

"Sounds like some kind of battle," Sting answered, eyebrows drawing into a frown. "Let's go check it out."

The Exceed nodded and flew around the corner where Violet Street ran straight into the Royal Gardens. They landed quickly, in a clear courtyard but as soon as Sting's feet touched earth once more he nearly collided with a royal soldier; the man's face wide and shock white.

"What's going on?" Sting shouted glancing back towards the garden's hedgerows where massive mounds of the oddest looking ice he had ever seen now adorned the Iron Gate's entrance. It seemed to be growing everywhere, sharp and twisted like fractured glass, filling the air with a bitterness that stung his mouth.

"There's a…there's a – a – a _ghost_ fighting a wizard in the gardens!" The solider panted out in breaths that frosted over. Sting blinked suddenly, wondering where in the world all this _cold had come from._ "I need – I need to go get back up! That wizard in there is powerful, but she's injured I don't think she'll last much…!"

The air was suddenly alive with light. Sting watched with a jolt to his very core as a great curl of fire, looking like the rays of the sun itself, lifted up above the hedgerows. He couldn't see its maker, its birth of magical origin – but the brilliance of it lit the air with gold and warmed their faces like a sunrise. Sting waved on his feet, feeling his body go flush into shock.

He knew that magic. _He knew that magic._

"Holy shit, you're Sting from Sabertooth!" He vaguely heard the guard sputtering. "You've got to get in and help that girl! That thing she's fighting…it's a demon…it's not _natural…_ "

He couldn't hear anything else. He didn't _want_ to hear anything else. Instead, Sting tore forward, leaving the other man shouting after him. Lector followed, wings alit and frowning, and together they burst into the garden, hurdling over ice filled crevices with the air so incredibly cold it seemed to be wrapping a tight fist around his very chest. It wouldn't do any good though…Sting didn't think his heart could beat any harder – any faster than it did at that moment. He could hear shouting from further inside the leafy confines of this iced over world. It was a hissing grating voice, one that seemed like nails running along on glass…the other – was a _woman's._

"There are people fighting over there!" Lector shouted down at Sting. "Just over this hedge!"

Just a little further…only a little further.

The flare of that sun magic lit up the sky again and then finally – _finally_ Sting turned that last corner and skidded to a stop in the open court. The edges were lined with splintered ice and broken winter flowers, while the fountain that had once been so perfectly situated in the middle now lay broken on its side, walls cracked open and frozen water spread out under his feet. Sting's breath turned into great glittering clouds and his throat felt raw and barren…but that didn't matter. All he could focus on was the young woman right in front of him. The one gazing back right back; shock rippling across her face.

 _Holy fucking shit._

"No… _Noel?_ " He rasped. His eyes were wide and his fingers shook suddenly as he reached forward. It seemed impossible – was he imagining _all of it?_ Staring back at a face he hadn't seen in almost five years. Five long years when she had turned away, fingers woven into his own and they had made those promises… _Holy shit._

He had thought she was lost. Broken. He had thought she was _**dead**_ _._ His heart slammed against his chest and his mouth dropped open to stare widely. Sting searched her all over with his gaze, refusing to take his eyes off her. If he did…if he did…she would _vanish again._

The face was older…gone were the round cheeks of teenage adolescence, along with the reedy body and gangly limbs that she had once possessed. _She_ was a young woman. Still the same…and yet, she wasn't. A woman grown in the flash of his memories. Something he had thought had been ripped apart from him; stolen and torn…never to be seen again.

Sting was mute for long moments – and time to seemed to slow to painful inches of passing. His stare was open and honest, layered with a raging disbelief that none of this was real. There was a layer of dirt on her, blood and grime that caked her long calves and shoulders, but – _oh_ – she was _so beautiful._ His lungs wrenched in half just looking at her. Her long dark brown hair, the ends of it glimmering silver – messy, half fallen out of her poorly constructed bun. Eyes framed by thick, sooty lashes – he knew them. He knew them at once. Gilded in color and wrung with shimmering bursts of yellow. They were colored as rich as gold. Like the breaking of a morning in summer.

"Noel," he said again – though now it whispered over his mouth and he was almost _there_ …He could almost touch her. Just a little further. "I can't believe it…what…what are you…They told me that you were _dead!_ "

She blinked rapidly, and her head started shaking back and forth. The sun flares on her fists crackling out as she wavered on her feet.

"No, no…" she was mumbling to him, hands covering her mouth; eyes wide and refusing to move. " _Sting,_ you can't be here…you have to… _leave_ …" She couldn't look away from his face. She wondered if she was on fire – if everything would burn to ash around her and all that Noel could focus on was this _man_ in front of her.

But it was a mistake. The break of their reunion violently and suddenly…shattered.

Noel screamed, voice raw and coarse as the wraith jammed his iced spear between the hollows of her ribs. Further breaking open her older wound and splattering the cobblestones with frost and blood. Her palms and knees slammed against the ground, hair and sweat sticking to her forehead – but she growled out through her teeth…face furious and blazing at the skeletal grin that was manically inches from her own.

"Get the **HELL** away from her!"

Sting lurched forward and the air suddenly was alive with light. The wraith jumped back, pulling out his weapon and creeping back into the folds of the shadows. The young dragon slayer was pounding with magic, standing with unmoving resolve in front of Noel; his eyes glowed white hot in unrestrained rage. He couldn't think…couldn't _breathe_ from the ferocity that racked his system. He had _never_ been so angry. Never burned with such wrath as he did in that moment.

"Lector," he ground out through his snarls. "Watch over Noel, okay?"

The Exceed bounded forward at once, giving his best friend a clean salute. She blinked rapidly, trying to see through the haze of pain and snow that was filming over her eyes. She could feel the soft pad of paws on her arm as she struggled to raise herself and reaching out – Noel found the curve of a fuzzy cheek.

"Don't worry Noel," Lector puffed bravely, trying his best to help her up. "I'll make sure that _thing_ doesn't get you!"

"Thanks Lector," her mouth tugged slightly into a smile. "It's nice to see you again," she whispered, but her eyes didn't stay on the anxious cat for long. Her heart was pounding inside her ears – slamming back and forth against the cage of her chest. She couldn't seem to think straight, hold any kind of singular thought – save for the fact that _he was here. He was here!_ She stared at his back, trying to memorize the curve of his shoulders, the look of the snow falling into his mess of hair, the sheen of his muscles…five years and he was still protecting her.

Son of a bitch…she muttered inside her head, grounding out the pain as her jaw smeared together. She never should have come here – she never should have set foot in this _kingdom_ let alone this blighted city. Her heart was threatening to burst from her ribs; any moment now and she would be cut open from all of it.

"I don't know what you are _bastard_ ," Sting seethed; sharp teeth flashing in his anger. "But you can be damn sure I won't let you leave here alive! I'm going to wipe your face into the ground – right out of existence! You won't touch her again."

The ice wraith laughed, a cold rattle where it glowed with shimmering blue magic; still hidden in the evening shadows. The trails of it drifted from its mouth, curling around the skull's sharpened teeth. "Such arrogance," it mocked. "Just leave _boy_ – give me the girl and I'll spare your life."

" **Fuck you** ," Sting spat back. He fisted his hands near his sides and ground out through his anger. " _White Drive_."

Noel blinked and watched in shock as Sting rushed forward, faster than she'd ever seen him move and strike the Shade in the chest. The thing screamed in frustration and swung its weapon; leaving trails of spattered ice as it rushed over the ground. The ice creaked and broke apart, shaking the ground as it did so and Sting dug his heels tight into the dirt – refusing to give this _monster_ the pleasure of even watching him sway on his feet.

"What the hell is this thing?" he shouted back over his shoulder.

"It's an Ice Wraith," came Noel's returned voice. She groaned aloud, but continued earnestly. "Don't let him touch you with that weapon!"

Sting growled as the wraith tried to move around him; straight back to where Noel sat with Lector. "I don't think so!" He shouted. "White Dragon's Holy BREATH!"

Everything glowed with the white hot brilliance of his spell, the shadows fleeing as the magic – powerful and massive, drilled forward and struck the ghost clean into the shoulder. It screamed and spat, disappearing in a flurry of shade and ice to reappear in the corner of the courtyard. It clutched at its shoulder and Noel blinked in shock when she saw that Sting's magic had not only left a great hole in the _things_ body, but also she could see the trails of the white spell still eating away at the ghost's flesh.

He didn't wait for it move or even glance up; instead Sting rushed forward, the curls of his white magic trailing from his body and connected his fist with the wraith's skeletal face.

"White Dragon's Claw!"

The spheres of light exploded from his palms – the force of his hatred blinding. Noel saw the ghost's weapon shatter – fractured into hundreds of mirrored pieces before covering her eyes, bringing her arm up to block as the wind rushed over her skin. The billowing flush of snow and ice swarmed at her, the open wound at her side burning as if on fire. Lector clutched at her chest; his shivering body trembling as she wrapped him up against her.

Noel raised her head; while her hair tumbled into a mess all about her. There seemed to be nothing but flashes of light and the rising masses of ice. It was growing darker, dropping into a dimming curtain of shadows and all that Noel could see was the brightness of Sting. He was _so close_ now. Inches from where she sat against the cobblestones; standing over her like a living, blazing shield. But the ghost was gone. Lost and melded into that pit of blackness that bled into the air. She could hear it _laughing._ Hollow, cruel and bitter. Sting's eyes darted back and forth – pricked in the dark; glowing and _scorching_ , but they landed on nothing. Nothing save shades and shadows.

Noel suddenly cried out – becauseit was hard to breathe; everything so very cold. It wrung at throats and clutched at lungs. She knew what was coming. She had been _hunted_ enough times to see it. The flares of her sun magic burst to life – filled with the last of what she had.

"Solar Summer Force!"

Her spell spiraled forward and struck the hissing ghost, his hidden form returning in sharp moves and lit as if he blazed with fire. Sting growled at the thing – so close to his left and _how could he have missed it?_ He heard Noel drop to the earth again in exhaustion, her breathing labored and echoed in his ears. Lector was shouting; his panicked voice scraping along Stings chest and his veins seared in raging response.

" _Fucking bastard!_ " He snarled. "I already told you – Get the HELL away from her!"

His open palms suddenly snapped together, all his fingers connected to their corresponding partner on his other hand. There was a long moment where everything seemed to still – his exhaled breath the only movement…wisps of unnatural ice curling before his face. Then…

"HOLY RAY!"

Light bred in the hollow parts of his hands, breaking through the empty spaces of his fingers. The great orb of his magic took on a life of its own; and when they overwhelmed the prism of his palms Sting broke them apart to extend on either side. His magic exploded with white color and sound, a barrage of rays that rushed forward and struck the wraith in rapid, unyielding succession. His mercilessness was unmatched; sharp teeth flashing in the midst of his growling shouts. He would _destroy it._ He would burn away every inch of that iced demon until there was nothing left. Nothing to hurt Noel.

The ghost screamed – the rattling sound bursting along with his frost. It couldn't escape – trapped around all sides by the force of Sting's holy magic and with final piercing shrieks…it was lost to the blindness of light. When his spell disappeared, Sting released another low breath – eyes hard and still glowing with the remnants of his Holy Ray. _Done. Finished._

Sting didn't turn back or spare a glance at the fading ice and shadows that had once been the ghost. Instead he ran behind; sliding along the slick stones to kneel in front of her. Lector stepped back at once as Sting pulled her up on her knees, almost begging her to meet his eyes. He could _feel her._ He could feel her skin underneath his own. She was _warm._ Warm and solid.

"Noel," Sting began and his fingers found the curve of her chin, taking her face into both his hands. "I…I can't believe it…where…where the fucking hell have you been?"

He seemed angry. _Very angry._ Of course he would be. She would give him every right, every right to be furious with her – but her vision was swimming before her eyes. The ice was crawling at her, she could feel it like grasping fingers in her side. She needed to burn it away. Before it was too late.

"Sting," she whispered and he stopped at once. "Just…just give me a moment, okay? I need to…I need to take care of something…"

Her magic flared on her fingertips and her eyes snapped close in anticipation. This was going to hurt like _hell._

"Noel," he began, watching with a heavy frown. There were so many questions in his eyes. "What are you…?"

But she didn't answer. She simply griped his shoulder with her hand and with the other…shoved her burning spell into the open hollows of her ribs. She screamed, splitting and agonizing out loud as her own magic blistered through her blood. She couldn't see past the haze of pain that had clouded her mind; instead Noel clutched tighter to the firm body underneath her fingertips. The hard muscles of a man she had known since childhood.

He was shouting at her to stop…she could vaguely hear it past the rushing in her ears. She didn't mind though. The breath that he puffed across her skin smelled of something golden…and the sea. All of him smelled like the ocean…It gave her the strength she needed to flare out that last little bit of her magic. To finish what she'd started. She screamed again. Louder this time.

When Sting yanked her hand away; the one that had been pressing such scorching magic into her body, she collapsed against him. Her sweating forehead collided with his shoulder and she wavered between the veil of sleeping and waking. She felt him push back the wet tresses of her hair from her skin, fingers tangling at the damp corners of her temples. His harsh voice didn't fit the gentleness of his actions.

"What the hell was that? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"You have to…you have to burn it out…" she mumbled, eyes heavy and lashes sooted across her cheeks. "If you don't it will possess you. You'll become…you'll become like…like _them._ "

She heard him grumble something out…felt his breath against the hotness of her flesh once more. She was slipping. Her blood and magic were pooling out around them, but Noel found that this was wonderful. He could hate her if he'd like…but she was feeling something mend inside her chest that had been so utterly broken for the last five years. She felt like she could breathe at last.

His large hands wrapped around her shoulders, his vibrant and piercing blue eyes smeared straight into her core as that dark oblivion rolled right at her. Noel's last thoughts were of his voice – vibrating straight down into the pieces of her chest. She breathed deeply again.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail is copyrighted to Hiro and not me. The only thing I own is a few Fairy Tail shirts and the Gray pillow that's hiding under the bed. Shhhh!_

 _Holy moley! Longest chapter by far! Fifteen pages :) Just for you my dear readers_

 _It's spring break down in the south so the hubby and I escaped off to a cabin for his belated birthday present. While there was no internet to speak of…I did bring along my laptop so that I was FINALLY able to finish this chapter that has been eluding me for some time. There was a lot of writing, rewrites, edits and rewrites again with this piece; especially considering I brought in more characters, along with an OC of my own. It was so important to get that introduction right. You'll have to tell me how successful I was._

 _With regards to Noel – This story IS and WILL primarily be about Natsu and Lucy's slow burning relationship. It's not a trick so that I can get you in here to read about an OC I created and her relationships. Yuck, no. Not that I don't love Miss Noel…I just want to put everyone's fears at ease. This is Nalu love here folks. With added lovely relationships on the side._

 _Speaking of lovely relationships – ah, Gray and Juvia. Next to Natsu and Lucy, they are my favorite couple in Fairy Tail. Sometimes they even claim the top spot (gasp! Blasphemy!) So you can expect growing interactions between the two of them as well. I freakin love Juvia, she's so honest and sincere – yet at the same time crazy and bad ass. I know that she is used often as comedic relief in the manga and anime, but you won't find that too much here. Her character is interesting and deep – something I want to explore, along with Gray's own feelings. So much fun!_

 _I wanted to point out a quick few things that I'm sure some readers are wondering about. The first is Juvia's speech patterns. I realize in the manga and Japanese anime Juvia commonly refers to herself in the third person, however in the dubbed versions she does not. I ended up deciding for her to speak in first person simply because I found how she switches back and forth sometimes to be confusing. Just a personal preference. Second, Lucy and Gray's relationship…throughout both the manga and anime Lucy and Gray have shown a rather tight comradery with one another and I wanted to reflect that here. I firmly believe that there is no romantic attachment between the two of them (sorry Gralu shippers), but rather one that seemed more like siblings than anything else. I think it's a wonderful friendship and so I wanted to represent that._

 _Also, I find Carla to be a pretentious twat most of the time. Therefore Gray interrupts her. Thanks love._

 _I have had so many reads, follows and favorites – It means the world to this writer. Your encouragement is precious and priceless. However, now if I could make a selfish request? Please, if you get the chance…drop me a review! They are the lifeline to this Texas girl's soul. I feel like Nabooru in Ocarina of Time making promises to young Link…ha-ha! If you give me reviews…I'll do something great for you ;)_

 _Aulani_


	6. Chapter 6

_Soundtrack – The Best is Yet to Come by Sheppard_

* * *

"Okay look...you're probably the only person I can tolerate in the guild, so hear me out..."

Juvia glanced up from her weary trudge to peer curiously at Gajeel's frowning face. Lily was silent, but his eyebrows were raised in mild puzzlement. Juvia chose instead to grace them both with a smile.

"Now, I know that's not true," she said. "What about Levy?"

The result was instantaneous and humorous. Gajeel grumbled something that she didn't quite catch, but the blush across his face was sign enough that she had struck a mark. A small giggle escaped her tired mouth as the Iron dragon rubbed the back of his neck with a gruff.

"Yeah, well..." He started stiffly. "That's beside the point..."

He was quiet for a long moment; so much so that the smile began to fade from Juvia's wondering face. They walked along slowly in still silence and when she glanced up – even in the deep of Crocus late evening, the air still flushed with bitter cold...noticed the snow had stopped.

"Here's the thing Juvia," he said. "You've been chasin' after that ice moron for a good couple of years now right? In the beginning – well I didn't consider it any of my business; even if guy was a complete poser or something..."

"Gray is neither one of those things Gajeel," Juvia suddenly snapped out. "He is intelligent and genuine. The most out of any of our guildmates!"

She didn't want to do this. Not after the evening they had just had. It was late; the wound on her right arm that she had acquired by a stray slicing spell by being so incredibly _careless,_ throbbed and stung in the cold air. Besides all that – she wouldn't...she would never understand why people were so concerned with her affections towards Gray and his apparent lack there-of. She loved him. She _loved_ him. It was enough for _her._

"Are you going to tell me to give up?" She bristled. A part of her felt suddenly guilty – Juvia and Gajeel _never_ fought. They had such a history built up with one another; one based on shared sins, hurts and forgiveness. But if he was going to push this...then she frowned heavily and pushed her falling hair out of her eyes. There was a quick huff and slight panic when her fingers became tangled. "Because if you are I won't..."

"No I'm not. That's not what I was going to say."

Juvia blinked and quickly turned to look at Gajeel. She wondered at the look he was giving her, one that she had never seen before. It seemed to be a mix of resolve and...pride? Pride in what? In her...? She blinked a few times again when he gave her a small smile. She titled her head because Gajeel grinning like that was both adorable – and _terrifying._

"I'm not going to tell you to give up or let go. I know that Cana had been telling you to do that lately – overheard her right before we left. Not that you would listen you her anyways. No. Juvia...I'm going to tell you to keep fighting."

This - she had not expected. Her bright eyes widened just a bit, eyebrows disappearing into the hairline. "What...wait, what?"

He looked uncomfortable again; hands fisted and shoved into his pockets. "It's just... _damn I'm no good at this..."_ He huffed out before continuing. "I've noticed this change in him. Ever since – what was that day that you went nuts about a present?"

"Day 413," she answered without dropping a step. Her eyes were still wide and wondering; but near their feet she noticed Lily was holding back his chuckles at Gajeel's attempts at a 'heart felt' conversation. He had both furry fists plastered across his mouth in heroic effort to maintain his silence. Thankfully, the Iron Dragon wasn't paying too close attention to his Exceed partner.

"Yeah, that one. Anyways – since then I've noticed the snow princess is... _softer._ It's changing, Juvia. One of us needs that. And damn it, it _should_ be you. You deserve it the most. I just... _jeez_...I just thought you should know that maybe all of this won't be in vain. In the end anyways. That maybe he will get his shit together and..."

He trailed off and glanced to the side, face staining slightly red. Oh, she felt _warm_. He was right after all...he _didn't_ do these kinds of conversations. Gajeel prided and protected his iron skinned image; it sometimes seemed one of his greatest treasures. But to open himself up here – to give her that _hope_ when he didn't have to...Juvia wanted to giggle suddenly, because maybe Gray wasn't the only one that was changing.

Maybe she should talk with Levy when they arrived home.

"Thanks Gajeel," Juvia softly smiled – heart growing inside her chest. "But in the end even if Gray never returns..." She swallowed, but continued. "I just want to see him happy. In whatever way that turns out to be."

"Yeah, well I know that," he grumbled out. "But I'm _your friend_ and I just want to see _you_ happy. And even as stupid as ice brain is...I think he could that for you. And he could do it well."

The rest of their walk-through Crocus was silent. An easy quiet that was comfortable and still. Their boots echoed across the stone streets and the few people they passed swayed with an obvious lack of sobriety. Their faces cherry red and bursting with laughter. Silver plated soldiers, armor winking in the continual burning festival lights meandered about – rolling eyes and gently nudging the buzzing patrons to continue on home, but Juvia was slightly puzzled about their expressions as she and Gajeel moved on. Some were frowning, tense and whispering to one another in serious hushed tones. They moved in tight groups, never leaving another side and she wondered if something had happened later today – praying that it had nothing to do with their other _rambunctious_ guild mate. Surely not...

The otherwise peacefulness of the city was soothing and Juvia decided that she liked the Flower City at deep night almost as much as during the afternoon. She felt the air settle around them, soothing almost like water; allowing the much needed time to try and mettle through her thoughts.

She felt drowsy and full. Full of so many emotions; ones that made her smile to herself and her chest vibrate. It was such a good feeling – this friendship, this hope...this realization that it really didn't matter. It hadn't since the very beginning and Juvia didn't think another moment on what Cana had advised her weeks ago, (not that she did anyways). If Gray was happy...

"Finally I can see the damn thing," Gajeel's voice broke through her wonderings. "I can't even tell you how much I'm looking forward to a drink and a nice plate of corkscrews."

"You do realize it's two in the morning?" Lily stated with a slight smirk and crossed paws.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I just need something to take the edge of that job. Who knew that security detail at a party could go so sour?"

"At least the job is completed," Juvia said. "And the client seemed very pleased."

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly," Gajeel snorted. "How did he put it? That we saved him from 'social pariah-hood?' Yeah, whatever."

The Golden Iris glowed warm and inviting in the cold air. The grand Inn still boasted a low hum of talking patrons, the smell of good food still curling in from the bar and they were bowed through the ornate entrance by a smiling bellhop in a suit and bright yellow tie.

Gajeel bit back a low groan while Juvia stared around, wide-eyed at the lobby with all its hanging irises and shimmering metaled wood. "Oh lord," he muttered. "They brought Salamander into this place? Idiots. We should get outta here before he demolishes the whole thing and we get slapped with half the bill."

Juvia smiled slightly and started with a shrug, but when her muscles pulled she suddenly winced. Her jaw snapped together in a hiss, the skin on her shoulder stinging violently in protest. She had forgotten for a moment about the nasty wound that blazed so vividly across her arm.

"You should have Wendy look at that and heal you Juvia," Gajeel suggested as they stopped near the Inn's gleaming massive mahogany bar. "That was a rather nasty spell that you got snagged on."

"I don't want to wake her," she replied quickly with a wave of her hand. "I shall merely ask her in the morning. It's nothing – truly..."

The grimace that flickered across her face protested otherwise. Gajeel could see the breaking stains of fresh blood pooling across the tattered pieces of her clothing; the once royal blue strands now staining with a wine red. Their quick makeshift bandage, the one she had so hurriedly slapped on to finish the job, had quickly lost its effectiveness. He opened his mouth to protest, but another voice beat him to it.

"That doesn't look like nothing at all. In fact, it looks like a pretty _painful something_ instead."

A dark messy head was raising from a booth near the bar, hands tightly shoved into jean pockets and his red shirt completely undone. He looked like a mixture of emotions: tense, worry and the one that seemed to be winning the flicker across his handsome face...frustration.

"Gray?" Juvia stammered, her face heating up flushed and bright at once. "What are you...What are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I waited up for you, what does it look like?" He ground out with a frowning face. Juvia was confused...was he angry at her? He was coming closer to where she and Gajeel stood, each step pointed and steady, but his eyes wouldn't leave the mess that was strapped across her shoulder. "Midnight came and went – you guys still hadn't come back yet so I just..."

"Job took longer than we thought," Gajeel interjected with crossed arms. He stared down at the ice mage with mild annoyance, but there was also a curious expression saddled along with it. He wondered what had made the snow queen suddenly so prickly...and yet, there was a part of him that was developing a rather solid idea for that front...So he smiled instead and shoved Juvia's unmarred shoulder forward.

She squeaked out in protest and when the stumble came, (as Gajeel knew it would) Gray snapped forward to catch her. Now their faces made such a lovely little matching shade of blushed reds. Lily was covering his smirks again.

"Well see if you can convince her otherwise moron," he said as he left them standing there, awkward and with hands against bare skin. "I'm getting myself a night cap. Later losers." Gajeel rose his hand in a loose, easy wave and with Lily's soft pads near his own feet they disappeared around the bar.

Gray couldn't say enough curse words inside his head. Every inch of his skin...every arm that was full of Juvia was hot and cold, and...uncomfortable, but _oh so comfortable_...all at once. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? He didn't know – so he did the only thing that came to mind and pulled away.

Setting her out at arm's length, Gray gave out a quick huff. He knew that if he met her gaze that the strange feeling, the one that was annoyingly surfacing way too much lately; to pull her right back into his chest would warm up inside him. So he didn't look at her. He turned to that nasty looking cut on her shoulder instead.

"Shit Juvia," he said. "What the hell happened? You weren't involved with that thing that happened in town earlier? There are some rumors floating around about some fight in the Royal Gardens."

She shook her head, but didn't answer for a moment; afraid that her heart would just escape wildly from her chest. He had been _holding her_ for Mavis's sake. Oh, she could just melt right there in the Inn's lobby – pooled wash over his feet. Instead she gulped down her sigh and willed herself to answer. It wouldn't do any good to soak him; not when his fingers were still wrapped around her forearms.

"Slicing spell at our job," she answered. "The castor had this odd wind magic that cut – what are you doing?"

He had taken her hand, the one attached to her uninjured limb and was pulling her away. Into the halls of the Inn, the dimming warm light making his hair shimmer with gold tones. Juvia's face flushed into deeper red shades, triple fold.

"We're getting Wendy," he said firmly still with his long fingers wrapped around her wrist. "You need that shoulder healed. Damn, Juvia...what if you had lost your arm? Or the wizard had pushed his spell just slightly closer? I mean what was Gajeel doing when..."

"I can take care of myself love," she replied, blinking a few times. Whatever she was...she _was_ a Fairy Tail wizard. And a damn good one at that. She wanted him to _remember_ that. Juvia watched as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Fuck, I know that," he replied pulling at his already unbuttoned collar. "Hell, sometimes I think you could be stronger than Erza, _please don't tell her I said that_...but you just...you just _have_ to be more careful."

They had reached an open hallway, the flickering of lamplight casting long, easy shadows across the floor. Bundles of ivy and irises hung from the high beamed ceiling and Juvia felt her head swim from the smell that cradled her. Between the feel of Gray's skin over her own and this hotel...this concern that he was showing...It was different from all the other times before. There was something hanging between them; the way he kept looking at her...Was he genuinely _worried_? Over something as small as this shoulder wound?

She wanted to stay in that thought - that blissful thought, but Gray had stopped near a wooden door, the numbers glittering gold and when he rose his hand to pound against its surface Juvia dug in her heels and pulled him back.

"Please my darling," she whispered. "Don't wake Wendy up. It's late – let her sleep. I'll be fine; it's only till the morning."

She saw him frown at her in the low light, eyes blazing and reflecting the lamps behind her. "No way," he replied. "You need that healed now and I..."

"No," she said suddenly and placed her injured hand over his own. _Mavis..._ his skin..."No love. I refuse to disturb Wendy because of my own mistake. I will wait until morning."

Gray went silent, staring at her curiously. It was so rare that she argued against him on anything; not that there was ever much that they had to disagree about, (minus her overbearing attentiveness to him at times) but it caught him off guard. He searched her face suddenly, seeing her eyes resolved and set. Why hadn't he ever noticed just how incredibly blue they were? They crested and moved like the ocean – swells of deep color that made his chest do funny things.

Gray didn't move his hand away from hers. How could he when she was looking at him _like that?_ Oh, Mavis. He was such an ignorant moron.

"Fine," he said at last. "Fine. But then I'm cleaning it up for you. I won't let you say no to this."

As if the thought even crossed her mind. Juvia hummed and tried to keep her heart from jumping from her throat. Instead she smiled at him, a sincere grin that seemed so incredibly soft.

"Okay," she whispered.

She let him lead her back to his room, fingers tangled together. The space was dark when Gray opened the door, save for a well lit and warming fire. The room held only a few things: a large white bed, a small table and chairs, a lamp and so forth, but the large balcony doors had been thrown open – the cold winter air filling the space, the view of Crocus glittering in yellows and golds below.

For the smallest of moments, Juvia hesitated at the door. She was going to go _into his room. Alone._ Alone with Gray. Alone with Gray in his room. Dear Mavis, her face felt like it was on fire heating all the way up from her neck. She wondered if that pounding inside her ears, that rushing light headed feeling...if he could hear it. If he could see it. Gray had left her there at his door frame, back to her as he absent-mindedly threw his shirt away to the bed, mumbling something about medical and first aid supplies.

Juvia thought she might faint. She watched the muscles in his back, highlighted by the fireplace, shift and pull with each movement he made. DIdn't he understand just how incredibly _handsome_ he was? Just how much she was in love with him? Juvia couldn't pull her eyes away from him, not that she was trying very hard.

"Okay, I think it should be fine with what I have here, at least until morning and we can finally get Wendy to look at it."

Was he talking to her? Juvia blinked rapidly and glanced up from where she had been gazing at the planes of his stomach. Everything about him was a juxtaposition. How could he make her feel so incredibly warm when he was best ice wizard she had ever seen? When he looked at her and she thought that she might burn from it? Was water supposed to burn? Regardless, Juvia felt as if her very skin was crawling with fire.

"Juvia?"

He was holding out his hand, waiting for her to take those last few steps into his room. She willed herself not to tremble when she took it and the door shut behind them.

"Sit here and let me look at that thing," he said leading her further inwards. Yanking up the two chairs he placed them in front of the fireplace. She slowly sat in one; he in the other.

Gray was silent as he pulled forward, bending over her skin and pulling away the makeshift bandages. Juvia watched fascinated as he worked; face serious, eyebrows furrowed and eyes flickering with the light from the fire. He was _so close._ The scent of him was wonderfully overpowering – her head was swimming from it. It was cold, clean and fresh. Everything that was _him._

His hair was brushing over her skin; she could feel the press of his fingertips against her shoulder and Juvia thought that this – this was her favorite moment. It wasn't enough that this boy had taken the rain away; that he had given her a home – hope with friends and people that had become her family. He had brought her to Fairy Tail. Now he was changing water to fire.

Gray, for his part was struggling to keep his head afloat. Juvia's cut had been rather deep, but nothing too drastic that would alarm him for further concern. The skin flaked with both fresh and dried blood; he tried to focus on it – to making her whole as best he could. The first aid was rather straightforward; easy enough to manage even with his rudimentary healing skills. Wash, clean, disinfect. Bandage. It didn't distract him as long as he'd hoped.

Instead his mind whirled with thoughts both confusing and frustrating. They were friends. Of course they were friends. Even in the beginning when her fanatical attentions were bordering on disturbing...she had always showered him with her friendship. They had just... _grown together._ She professed her love – her unwavering devotion...but then never expected anything more from him. Always free with her blinding smiles and soft blushing looks; the ones he knew were _only his._ He couldn't think around her anymore. Everything about their relationship was blurring around the edges, dipping into water colors and he was _terrified._

Suddenly her soft laugh broke through their quiet, heavy stillness. Gray glanced up in confusion, wondering what he might have done now. Did he still have his...? Oh good. Pants still on.

"What is it?" He asked, silently groaning aloud at his voice. Why did he feel it necessary to whisper? For Mavis, sake – what the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't some stupid, idiotic teenager or some deranged love sick moron. He was resolved keep people at arm's length. It always seemed better that way.

But he couldn't help his surprised expression, nor the eyebrows lifting to the hairline when she giggled again quietly. Fingers pressed to her lips and cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and joyfulness. It was a good sound, Gray decided. It wasn't bubbly and airheaded like some other girls he knew. Juvia always sounded like the fluidness of water – in everything she did.

"Your hands," she replied.

He blinked again. "My hands? What about them?"

She smiled at him again; that one that he was beginning to like the best out of all the others she'd given him. One of the ones that was simply _his_. Her heart was always right there in the spaces of it.

"Your hands are warm," she said. "It surprises me every time."

He didn't have anything to say to that. Him? _Warm?_ Nothing about him was supposed to be that way. He was an ice mage for shit's sake. He was supposed to be unmoving as glacial stone, hard and filled with ice. Hadn't the loss of Ur been enough? Ultear? What about his _father?_ If he was cold...then he wouldn't lose anyone again. It wouldn't hurt like it did now. He didn't _want to lose Juvia._ His chest suddenly lurched at the thought – making him feel sick to his stomach.

Instead, Gray looked up at her again and laughed to himself. _Warm._ Fairy Tail's strongest maker magic user – melting from this woman and the words tumbling from her mouth. From the look she pieced him with all the time. From the sound of her heart that he could almost hear beating right there along with his own.

Who does that? Who is so selfless that they offer everything they are to someone – expecting nothing but a few glances...a few friendly smiles in return? Obviously _she did. She does._

"Just don't tell anyone alright?" He tried to joke at long last, but his brain seemed a muddled, muffled mess. "I would lose my reputation."

Juvia smiled, her grin stretching ear to ear and Gray felt something. Something that had moments before seemed so solid...move inside his chest.

"Don't worry Gray," she said. "Your secrets are always safe with me."

He couldn't help but smile back at her then. It was quick, but Juvia felt her breath catch in her mouth when she watched. His eyes smoldered at her, and his lips tugged up along one cheek but... _oh she loved him._ And maybe...just maybe...when he looked at her like he was doing now...Juvia thought that Gajeel might be right. That perhaps there might be a chance.

She would take it. She would keep fighting for this perfectly imperfect man that was ghosting over her flesh and wrapping her arm. When he dropped his head to return to his work, they lapsed into silence. The air content and peaceful. Heavy and warm. Just like her heart swelling in her chest.

 _Oh so warm._

* * *

 _Soundtrack – Somebody Loved by the Weepies_

He could see her from where he stood in the door frame; arms crossed and brows frowning. The shadows were heavy and filled the room – the light that stained the floor colored silver by the moon. Through his tall bedroom windows he could see that the night sky was clear again; blazen with the scatterings of thousands of stars. Not a glimpse of greying snow filled clouds; the creeping frost gone from the glass corners and only the winter air outside remained bitter and cold. The returning normalcy of Crocus winter.

Sting grunted low in his chest as he refused to tear his eyes away from the bed. Things would never be normal for him again. He could see her; the sheets outlined her long covered limbs...stretched out, dozing on her stomach – _in his bed_. She was here. Right in front of him...and yet he couldn't seem to cross through the door.

Sting ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the pressing weight of the last few hours sag against his shoulders. When Noel had collapsed, fading into the open pull of his arms Sting had nearly come undone. His magic had unleashed, chaotic and wild around him, fingers digging into her flesh and clutching her so tightly to himself...his screams had shattered the cold air.

It had taken shouts from Lector and the ultimate arrival of Commander Arcadios and his White Knights to shake him from the numbness to which Sting had been plunged through. Noel was still there with him; her breath low and shallow but still warm in his arms. Yet, there seemed to be nothing but melting ice...ice and _blood._ Sting had stood, carrying Noel in his arms and made to stride from that place as fast as he could. Back to the guild – to the safety of his home. He refused to let go of her.

It might have been from the look he had seen burning like white-hot rage across Sting's face; or perhaps he could clearly ascern the extent to the young woman's injuries, but whatever the reason Commander Arcadios made no move to stop the Dragon Slayer. Only calling to his back that he would come later...later for the full report.

That had been hours ago. Hours since Sting had kicked open the doors, shouting at his friends; the entire of the guild shocked and flabbergasted at his dramatic entrance. Yukino had been hot on his heels at once, Rogue just behind as Sting had rushed into his room. Their eyes became wide with confusion when they saw the blood that stained his shirt. The blood that wasn't his.

"She's my friend," was all he had said. He laid Noel down on his bed. _**His**_ _._ He wanted her _safe._ "I _can't lose her._ "

They hadn't needed anything more than that. Yukino had set to work immediately; her being the strongest in a medical background, while Sting and Rogue hovered about – assisting as best they could. Even Orga and Rufus had quickly offered their services if it was needed. He thought the minutes had suddenly morphed to drag into full hours, and now at last she seemed to be sleeping soundly. Lost in a haze of her own drugged and numb oblivion.

Sting sighed again, still leaning on the door frame – still feeling heavy and his body drained. He couldn't think; barely pulling solid thoughts to string together as his chest felt tight...and yet at the same time felt as if a mountain of stone had been lifted from his heart. He couldn't believe it. Noel was _alive_.

Yukino was still bent over her, the moon lighting across her pale hair, while Rogue had taken to pacing behind him; even his soft footfalls echoing in the quiet that covered over them. Sting could see Lector there too; cuddled and pooled in the crook of Noel's uninjured side. He hadn't left her since they returned to his room; worried and anxious, (though his face had maintained an expression of bravery as best he could) but the exhaustion must have finally caught up with the Exceed. His small little paws resting on the bare patches of Noel's shoulder. It made the corner of Sting's mouth pull upwards a bit.

His attention was pulled away though when he saw his guild mate crossing the room in quiet strides. Her face was a mixture of grim resolve, eyebrows drawn together and her bottom lip worried between her teeth. She sighed a bit when she neared them and Sting could see just how exhausted she was; reflected there in her eyes. He was suddenly struck by the selflessness of his friends, their willingness to help him without a moment's hesitation...or without an explanation. A little more of his humming weariness uncurled at the thought.

"How is she?" Sting asked in a whisper, while Rogue stopped to come up near his shoulder.

"She's stable now," Yukino answered. "But Sting...we should send for someone to fully heal her. The damage is extensive and my abilities aren't nearly strong enough. Maybe we can ask Wendy? I'm sure Fairy Tail would help us out..."

He nodded. The idea had already passed through his mind...back when they had pulled away the cloth covering her side and seen the massive bruising that the spear had created. It made Sting's stomach churn sick just thinking about it.

"It's strange," Yukino began under her breath, more to herself than anyone. "The piercing at her side; it's like it's been cauterized by fire or..."

"Sun."

Yukino blinked a few times before meeting his steady gaze. However, he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were focused on what lay just behind...to the woman on the bed.

"What?" Rogue asked in a murmur.

"Sun," he said again. "She has Sun magic. She burned it clean and closed it herself. Something about purging some sort of 'possession' out of her body."

Yukino suddenly sucked in a tight breath. "Sun magic," she said in a hollow whisper. She couldn't stop her eyebrows from raising. She met Rogue's eyes with a flicker before coming back to settle on the white wizard once more. "Sting...that's _powerful_ magic. That's _lost magic._ "

"I know."

They all were quiet again for a long time and Sting could see the hesitancy reflected in her face. He had expected the questions; confident that they would be whispered at him that night...but instead when Yukino spoke it came slow and soft. He wasn't expecting _that._

"You seem like - like you _care_ about her."

He sighed and even the sound of it made his chest hurt. The words seemed to swell in his mouth, hard to form and even harder to speak of. He hadn't talked to anyone...buried it away that day, five years ago.

"I'd known her since childhood. We grew up together. Every summer her family would come to my little run down ocean town and spend it there. I haven't..." He groaned aloud and ran his fingers over his eyes. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

There was more... _oh gods,_ there was _so much more,_ but Yukino didn't ask. He would tell them when he wished...and not a moment earlier. The wrenching look that passed over his face was something she had never seen on him before. His heart seemed to be stuck in the crest of his throat.

"I'm sorry Sting," she said. "I didn't mean to push you."

But he had to get this out – he had to shove it from his mouth before the folds of his chest collapsed right into his core. _She was alive._ And – _oh –_ he _ached_ to look at her...but the blurs of his anger were beginning to devour parts of him. He felt like his body was at war with itself – torn between tears of joy...and wanting to pull his hair out in utter rage. He almost choked on all of it.

"I thought she was dead," he suddenly ground out. His voice hissed in a whisper, but the equal parts of his turbulent emotions pushed through in each word. "They _told me_ she was dead! I've lived with this for five years – this feeling that I could have _done something to_ _ **save**_ _her!_ The thought that I would never see her again, or hear her laugh or feel her with..."

But he stopped so abruptly Yukino was surprised he didn't sway forward. The frown grew on his face and his eyes turned hard. The betrayal that quickly flashed through his body was overwhelming. It almost bled over everything else.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rogue asked.

"I haven't told anyone," Sting snapped back. "I didn't want to think about it – I didn't want to talk about it because it felt like someone had ripped my chest out! Lector is the only one that knows because he was fucking there! He was her friend too...before she..."

But then he stopped and sucked in a breath, mouth curling and teeth flashing.

"It doesn't matter," he said resoundingly. "She was alive – this whole time when I thought...She was breathing and living and away from me. And I was too stupid to even think..."

"Sting," Yukino interrupted softly, but she was hesitant and her voice wavered a bit at his name. "Sting, have you...have you seen her back?"

It was such an odd question that Sting snapped his mouth shut, blinking rapidly at her. His eyes drifted upwards, to where Noel lay still asleep in the bed. The folds of his sheets covered up to around her bare, slender shoulders. Nothing but shadows in the dark.

"No," he answered turning back to her. "Why?"

Yukino's gaze wavered, the sadness flickered like water as it pooled and clung to her lashes. Sting's face suddenly dropped his frown and it felt like a hand was wrenching around his chest.

"She's...She's got these scars," she mumbled gripping her arms to her chest. " _Lots of them_. It looks like – Sting, it looks like she's been flogged. _Tortured_. Whatever it is that you're thinking...I don't believe that's what happened."

Sting's eyes widened and the air seemed to slam out of his lungs. He wavered on his feet, but nothing seemed to be working. He couldn't seem to breathe properly. "What?" He ground out through a jaw that seemed cemented together. "Oh _gods,_ Yukino...I...are you sure?"

The slow nod of her head was enough to make Sting's body feel numb. "Yes."

 _What the hell had happened?_ His hands began to fist at his sides, fingers digging painfully into his palms. He could see Rogue drop his eyes to the ground, the expression on his face filled with somber tones; while Yukino hadn't moved from where she stood, arms still wrapped around her own body - refusing to meet his faltering gaze. Sting couldn't seem to focus on either of them, rather feeling like a bucket of ice water had been dropped over his head; skin crawling and cold.

Enough. It was enough. _Too much_. Feeling so suddenly and utterly exhausted Sting simply pressed a hand around Yukino's own, his fingers giving hers the smallest of squeezes. "Thank you," he whispered and then turned over his shoulder to his dark haired, mirrored half. "For helping her. For helping _me._ "

Then without wasted hesitation, Sting walked into the room. He didn't hear them leave, but he did hear the door close. The last of the light, streaming gold from the hallway disappearing with the soft snap. He made his way over to the side of the bed, dropping heavily into the seat left vacant by Yukino. His hands folded and his chin rested on top of them, propped against his elbows. He searched Noel's sleeping face; dozing on her stomach and thick lashes fluttering. He could see the curve of the sheets dipping just against the flesh of her shoulder; her back hidden from view. The temptation to pull it down – to see what it was that had made Yukino so somber...he almost followed through with it.

Her hair had fallen against the arch of her cheeks and he wanted to brush it away. To tuck it behind her ear and just _fall..._ He heaved a slow sigh instead. His fingers instead dusted against her bare shoulder and Sting felt himself smile when he saw the spatter of light freckles over her skin. Some things about her...hadn't changed.

His sigh and the push of his elbows against the bed seemed to have roused Lector from his sleep. He saw the Exceed rub his eyes; raising his head slowly to look at his best friend.

"I heard what you said," Lector whispered and Sting blinked in surprise. "How could you think that? There had to be a reason, I'm sure of it! You know Noel, you know she wouldn't do that to you. Especially after..."

"I don't know Lector," Sting said, still drinking in the scene of her sleeping on his bed, cheek pressed against the mattress, pillows lost in her shuffle. "I don't know what to think right now."

Lector didn't answer, his eyes dropping with a small yawn. For a long moment, Noel's deep easy breathing was the only sound vibrating in the room. Sting was finally feeling a rolling sense of peace, his body slowing down from the tumultuous emotions that had blazed through his blood. He was still angry...gods he was still _furious_ with her...but that lightness in his chest remained fixed there. The swelling that he could reach out and touch her. That he hadn't failed her...not like he thought.

"I missed her," Lector said suddenly. Sting smiled slightly and found the honest answer oddly easy to roll from his mouth.

"I did too."

"She keeps saying your name you know," Lector added and Sting's eyebrows rose slightly. The Exceed's grin was hard to miss – even in the moonlight. Sting felt his face heating up, the blush warm and odd on his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever..." He mumbled which only made his friend smirk wider. Sting dropped his head, but he couldn't hide the flash of his smile from Lector. The cat covered his chuckles before snugging back into the folds of the blankets – satisfied that he had gotten the last word. Whatever would show up tomorrow, when Noel finally awoke...Sting didn't care about that. Not right now.

Sting took her hand into his; threading his fingers into the curve of hers. The warmth from her skin settled into his own. The smile didn't disappear from his mouth for a long time.

* * *

 _Soundtrack - On a Night Like This by Dave Barnes_

She was dreaming; of course she was – but Lucy couldn't seem to shake this nightmare off her. It was seeping into the pores of her skin, crawling with cold and darkness. She could almost feel the fingers of it grasping, pulling and reaching for her. It seemed the same as before...when she had dropped into that alien feeling of forced sleeping; body ridged with bitterness. What she could remember of that night had been jostled and jumbled together and all that she could think about...were the memories of waking up wrapped up in Natsu. Natsu and the _heat of his skin._

That same cold...that same _magic_ was chasing her now; creeping and trailing after her like a wraith. In her dreams Lucy was running, but it never seemed to lead her anywhere. There was a faded, muted darkness that grew around her – filling the space and everywhere she looked it crawled across the floor. Misted fingers trying to curl around her feet. To drag her down...to cold and _sleep_. To somewhere she couldn't escape.

There was _something_ behind her, creeping out of the shadows and the dark pits that were flooding up the walls. Lucy turned, heart slamming against the confines of her throat and she gave a muted scream when she saw what it was. Shouts that she couldn't seem to get out of her mouth. Stuck against her tongue and the fear that was squeezing her mute.

 _It was her father._ And yet – it _wasn't._ Jude Heartfilia loomed at Lucy, his fingers outstretched towards her. He was covered in _ice._ Thin, glass crystals and fractured when he moved and made the air feel harsh against her skin. Pale blue magic curled from his mouth when he spoke; trailing away like mist and when his eyes fell on Lucy's trembling body they were black as coals. Hollow and lifeless in a spreading empty socket.

"Sleep my dearest," he coed and the sound echoed back in a deeper voice that Lucy didn't recognize. _That voice_ was something she couldn't imagine. Cold. Cold and dark. Power and horror laced with every word. It was waiting for her. On the frayed edges of this dream...if she slept, if she _fell_...whatever it was...it would take her when she did.

"Just fall right it," it continued. "Easy and safe. Come with me daughter and then you can _rest_."

Lucy couldn't breathe – could feel her body slipping as this false Jude and this unseen voice drew closer. Ever closer. Why couldn't she wake up? Why couldn't she shout, or yell or scream?

Why couldn't she get _**warm?**_

Lucy felt her eyes drift shut, her arms wrapped around herself; shivers rippling across her skin. How did she get warm last time? How could she banish this thing and...how could she escape from this cold? She couldn't remember...couldn't think over the ice that was crawling outside and _inside..._

Jude Heartfilia – body trailing with a wraith that clung to his shoulders and trailed off his limbs had almost caught her. His hands inches from Lucy's shaking body when there was a sudden snap.

 _Natsu._ Lucy found it. Warm and whole and _safe._ Her eyes blazed open and her lips finally shouted out his name. The sound was hoarse...but perfect. Her dreams suddenly warm and _alive_ with fire.

Lucy woke up screaming – eyes wide and breathing so ragged she couldn't seem to fill her lungs. Her body was flushed with panic and for a brief moment she couldn't focus, couldn't think over the rolling fear that refused to leave.

Until her hotel door burst open.

Natsu was standing in room's threshold. His fists were burning with flames, they filled the space immediately with flickers of yellow gold light. Light and warmth.

"Lucy," he shouted out and thundered further into the room. Strangely...that little wolf, eyes lit alive in the shadows; followed right behind. "Lucy! Are you alright? What the _hell...?_ "

Natsu blinked rapidly before his mouth ground out in anger. _The ice was back._

Her windows had been flown open, curtains trailing and fluttering in a breeze that just _didn't smell right._ There was growing frost dusted along the floor – right in front of the open balcony and Natsu growled fiercely when he saw it, hands flaring further. There was a burning inside him – a hissing, rage that he couldn't, _wouldn't_ shake. He would protect her. He would protect Lucy.

He strode across the room, banging the door shut behind him and setting a fire immediately in the hearth. The wolf trotted along the edges, small feet clicking on the floor as he searched for something. Nose along the room's edges and eyes focused – though for _what..._ Natsu didn't know.

Instead he slammed the windows together with a lock, grunting and frowning. The heat that pulsed from his skin waved out along the room and the ice that had been creeping so steadily towards _his best friend_ disappeared in a hissing melt. Glimmering little pools of water were all that remained of her nightmare when Natsu made his way to her side – where she sat up, shivering and trembling in her bed.

"Lucy," he said again, sinking slowly in front of her. Fists curling in her sheets. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head back and forth, hands furiously wiping the tears from her face. Natsu's brow furrowed deeply, eyes drawing hard because he could _smell it again._ Faint and to anyone else it would be nothing...but there was a bitter magic scent that was radiating from Lucy's skin. A magic that wasn't hers. It was _cold._ But not like ice prick's. Gray's magic was natural – it always smelled like winter air during a snowfall; or the frosted breezes on a mountainside. _This was different._ Powerful and archaic. A magic that wasn't...well... _human._

 _"_ It was my father," Lucy was crying, trying to say the words from her chattering teeth. "But...it _wasn't._ There was something else there – just along the fringes, something else I couldn't see. It spoke along with my dad."

"What did they say?" Natsu asked snarling. His eyes wouldn't still; they kept darting and dragging over her. Searching and watching as her flesh shivered and trembled. His fingers inched closer towards her.

"It wanted me to come with them," she said in a whisper. "They were reaching out and...he... _they_ kept trying to get me to fall asleep." Lucy dropped her head into her fingers, tips clutching and weaving into her hair. Natsu felt something very painful lurch inside his chest as he watched her.

"It was awful," she mumbled through her hands.

"Something's going on Luce," Natsu said and found himself moving even closer to her again. She looked up at him, wide eyed and blinking. "We need to figure this out."

"It's just nightmares Natsu," she replied, though her voice was small. He was watching her; with his frown and his _gaze_ and she felt her face flush slightly. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

The curve of his lips dropped further, the look on his face clearly flashed in a skeptical expression. "What about the cold?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Her body still wouldn't settle, heart hammering and skin pale. Her mind tried to race through her dream, but it was fading; disappearing from her waking memories leaving only feelings of fear behind. It was all that was left.

"I...I don't know."

They dropped into silence, the cracks of the fireplace filling the soft space. Natsu glanced down at his hands; calloused fingers rough with fire and blinked a bit to find that Lucy's own slender ones had found their place between them. It seemed odd at first, to see her skin against his own – the lighter flush of ivory sliding across shades of caramel...but _damn it to hell_...he _liked_ it. He wanted her safe. He wanted to _warm her._ Her hands felt like ice within his own. Without another thought he drew closer to her, the pulse of his magic echoing out like a wave.

Natsu heard Lucy hum with contentment as it bled into her. His _heat._ There seemed to be something moving within his chest, curling and coiling towards the pit of his stomach. It snarled and growled in satisfaction at the noises that she made. The noises he was _creating in her._

"What are you doing awake anyways?" Lucy's voice broke through his haze of his oddly appeased dragon magic. She was smiling at him, skin turning warmer and cheeks growing flush. Natsu couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from it. He didn't understand what was going on with his heart rapidly pounding in his veins; how his thoughts couldn't focus...or the fact that there seemed to be a completely different type of fire growing in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't hungry after all – he'd only eaten just a few hours ago.

"What?" He blinked and she laughed lightly.

"Where's Happy?"

Oh. That was an easy thought. He could answer that.

Natsu snorted, chuckling to himself as his eyes dropped to his lap. He absentmindly dusted his fingertips over the curve of Lucy's, fiddling and playing with her hands.

"He fell asleep visiting Wendy and Carla," he said. "Seemed pointless to wake him up for nothing so I just let him be. The little guy stayed with me instead."

Lucy glanced down at the foot of her bed, raising her eyebrows at the wolf that was curled there. Tightly coiled with its nose tucked into its tail, it snoozed easily. It seemed to blend along into the long shadows of the room, dark fur slick and highlighted from the fireplace.

"You never answered my first question though," Lucy started turning back to look at her best friend. Natsu dropped his head a bit to the side in confusion. "Why were you awake in the first place? You were right there...right when I needed..."

She trailed off, mumbles lost in her lips. He saw her flush; bright and glowing in his firelight and suddenly he felt his face doing the same. _Mavis, why was he blushing?_ There was a small grumble that released from his mouth; one with frustration that she had remembered the harder question. The one he couldn't really explain.

Natsu was protective by nature; the dragon blood that rushed through his body only encouraged the way he felt about his friends...his _family._ It should only follow that Lucy, as his best friend, would be one of those he cherishly guarded. It shouldn't be any different from those times that he had rushed to Erza's defense or thrown himself into the fire (devoured it in his case) for Wendy. Hell, he'd even safeguarded Lisanna from the normalcy dangers that seemed to engulf Fairy Tail. Lucy shouldn't be any different from the other members of his cherished makeshift family. And yet... _she was._

Since the very beginning; when he crash landed through that boat's ceiling, shattering planks and wood splinters through the air – her wink and reassured smile found him at once. She had always needed him...and not in that stupid, pathetic way that he knew that some people acted. Not in the sense that she was lacking...rather...Lucy made him always want to be _better._ So that his pieces – his strength, his power, his _fire_ could fit into hers. To her faithfulness, her sincerity, her _spirit._

Something strange was uncurling in Natsu's chest. The dragon side of his personality was slowly waking up - rousing and rumbling as he mulled over Lucy's question. He didn't understand it...he didn't understand any of the things his body was doing at the moment. Why was it that he couldn't seem to let go of her fingers? Why couldn't he get this _fucking blush_ off his face? And why - _Mavis help him_ , did he suddenly feel so warm? Natsu felt his head swim in confusion, while that fire lizard right in the crest of his heart hum constantly. He refused to focus on it; deciding to answer inquiries as he'd always done. With honesty. Lucy was his family. Family was to be treasured. Defended. _Protected._

"I couldn't sleep," he answered with a shrug, still not quite meeting her eyes. "I was afraid...I was afraid that what happened the other night...that it might happen again. If I was asleep then I wouldn't know and you would...I would lose..." He swallowed the growing lump in his throat before continuing. "I had to be awake just in case I had to save you dummy."

Lucy's gaze dropped, but she smiled shyly...and suddenly everything was warmer than it was before. Especially when her heart hummed inside her chest; growing and stretching with the words that washed over her.

He made her feel safe. In fact...the moron had given himself over and over to keep his friends protected. To keep _her protected._ Lucy was reminded strongly of when he blazed in – all rage, magic and fire to rescue her during the Grand Magic Games. How he had given up something to save her, to ensure that she was _safe._ Like he did now. Like he always did; since the moment he crash landed (literally) into her life. Nothing had been the same sense. The memories made her smile again.

But something hung over her happiness...refusing to leave and let her body settle. These swirls of protection and heat and _safety_...All she wanted to do was sleep; her limbs sagging with exhaustion, but then - she couldn't. There was that fear crawling over the edges of her peace. When Natsu left...when he would disappear away to his own room again...she would be alone.

Alone with the hazy thoughts of her nightmares. With the trepidation of creeping frost and the idea of her father's wraith rimmed voice. She had tried to bolster up her courage earlier; to brush it away as simple dreams praying on the unconscious sadness of a lost father...but it didn't taste right to her tongue. It ghosted like invisible fingers wrapping around her chest and it was growing hard to breathe. Hard to think...if Natsu left her in this dark room.

"I...I...," she started and this time Natsu looked at her. Lucy's eyes were darting back and forth, lashes heavy against her cheeks.

"I'm afraid," she whispered at last. A confession that caused the tears to pool around the edges of her eyes. Natsu blinked and felt a growing panic at the sight of her cries. He should do something! He should get her some water or perhaps something to eat...

"Natsu," she mumbled and he froze to his name on her mouth. "Natsu I'm afraid to sleep alone. I know I said they were just nightmares...but...they...they seem _real._ And I'm scared. I'm so scared to be here by myself. Is it alright to admit it? Is it alright to admit how weak I am?"

Weak? Natsu stared at her a bit in surprise. She thought she was _weak?_ That was the weirdest thing he heard roll from her mouth. There were so many different kinds of strengths – why did she think she needed to be strong in the ways that Mira was? Or Erza? Or like...him. He didn't need her to be strong like he was. They hadn't made such a perfect team with one another by being good at the same things after all. All those times she had saved them in her own special ways...it hadn't been through punching through a wall; winning in some grand match or even setting an enemy alive with fire.

He needed _Lucy to be herself._ Her strength in character. Her unwavering loyalty. Her bravery in the presence of every danger they faced together...Her absolute love for her friends.

Natsu snorted aloud. He didn't need her to be someone else. He needed her to be _his Lucy._

 _"_ I don't think you're weak," he answered back at last. "In fact I think you're one of the strongest people I know."

She gave him a look that plainly stated she didn't agree. "Be serious Natsu," she grumbled. "I'm not nearly the wizard that some of the others are. I don't..."

"Bull shit," he interjected and lazily placed his hands behind his head. "You **are** a great wizard. The best Celestial one around. Besides...being good at magic isn't the only thing that makes you strong Luce."

She didn't know what to say to that. His words were doing funny things to her belly again, curling and fluttering all at the same time. There was a fleeting thought that she wished his hands would touch her own again. She missed it.

"Thanks Natsu," she whispered in the dark. "But it's still hard alright? Maybe for just this one night...I suppose I can wake Erza and ask if I can..."

She trailed off with a small sigh, and Natsu noticed that her bottom lip was worried between her teeth. She looked bare in the soft shadows; open and vulnerable. Drawing her knees up towards her chest she wrapped her arms around them. He watched her with a slanted head, thoughts slowly growing in his mind and suddenly the dragon inside of Natsu wouldn't still. The _man that Natsu was_ wouldn't still. Because Lucy _needed_ him. She needed the kind of strength that _he could give her._ He would do it for her. He would do anything for her.

"No."

Lucy blinked at his voice and snapped her head up at once to stare at his resolute face. His eyes were strong and serious; though the corner of his mouth was curved upwards in the smallest of smiles.

"I'll stay here with you."

The strange sensation in his chest swelled two fold at the brightness that crossed over his face at his words. There was another odd feeling of pride that rushed through him. He would protect her. He would _always_ protect her.

Lucy began to settle down into her bed, fiddling with covers and pillows while Natsu began to look around the room; searching for his own place where he could curl up into. There were a few chairs, but their high backed, mahogany framed structure looked rather uncomfortable – so his eyes fell instead to the floor. At least that small patch in front of the fireplace looked warm. Truthfully it didn't matter – he had slept in far worse conditions and he would endure through anything to make sure that Lucy was okay. To make sure that she could sleep in peace.

However, at just the moment, when he had retrieved a small decorative pillow and was about to collapse at the foot of the bed Lucy's hesitant and whispered voice broke through the still air. Accompanied only by the snapping of embers in the hearth.

"I suppose...I suppose it's alright if you...if you stayed here with me."

Natsu wasn't sure he heard her right. His head turned slowly and when his hot gaze fell on her Lucy's cheeks flamed with a brilliant blush even deeper than it had been before. But she continued. She was resolved and nothing would change her mind.

"I mean...it's not like...it's not like we didn't the other night and I don't want you to sleep on the floor – especially since you're in here for me and you know since we're only friends and it's really no big deal but the bed is big so we'll have lots of space and..."

"Okay. I will."

The silence in the room was thick and heavy. Natsu slowly made his way back to the bed, even his light footsteps heard across the plush floor. Lucy – equal parts both satisfied and mortified gave him one last encouraging smile and then promptly flipped over. Natsu stared at the fall of her long hair, the curve of her bare shoulders and the rise and fall of her breathing as he slid into the bed.

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

He could feel her heat in the sheets. The ghosting of her flesh just inches from his own and strangely Natsu wanted to touch her. He wanted to pull her into his chest – the way he did the other night when she had been so incredibly cold. He hadn't focused on the feel of her body under his, too concerned for her life then...but now? Now he wanted to really know what it would be like...to feel her so soft and peaceful interwoven with him.

Shit. Fucking shit.

He was being ridiculous. And stupid. Stupidly ridiculous.

Lucy was his friend. His best friend and he was sure that all this was natural. To want to hold her. To cherish her. To _protect her._ Natsu felt that way with all his friends...

Except no. No he didn't. He loved them – of course he did...even grudgingly like the ice dick. So why did this feel different than Erza? Why did things rumble inside his chest with Lucy when they never did with Levy or Mira? Why did he want to share this bed with her when the thought of Lisanna here with him...didn't feel the same?

Mavis...he didn't need this. This job tomorrow...he needed to be focused and ready. He needed to be at his best game, not worried about whether he was coming down with the flu or caught food poisoning or suffering from some heart rhythm palpitations...or...

Lucy mumbled aloud in her sleep and Natsu's thoughts stilled at once. She was restless, and scared; confused and worn. Natsu blinked and decided that he would leave it. Instead, Natsu did what he did best. He released his inhibitions, his plans and anxieties. He dropped into the softness and stillness of the bed; the deepness of the shadows and the flickering of his gold fire. He freed all of it and let his instincts take over.

And just like the dragons that guarded their most prized possessions; the mounds of treasure that they would give their life for in silly fairy tales he read as a child...Natsu curled around her. He remained in his vigilance, quiet and stern; fingers and limbs and hands brushing, tangled and tousled with her, until Lucy's breathing slowed to a rhythmic serene motion.

At peace. And warm.

* * *

 _Oh my gosh...25 pages dear readers. 25 pages._

 _Short and sweet because my fingers hurt!_

 _I would love to know what you guys think. I've had so many follows and favorites, but I've been disappointed with the reviews :( I love hearing what you guys think and your thoughts make this author's day. So please, if you have the time...drop me some little words! Haha!_

 _Having said that I just want to say thank you to Treblemkr!_

 _Dude, your encouragement kept me going to power through this ridiculous chapter. Thank you so much!_

 _As always, Fairy Tail is copyrighted to Hiro Mashima. It's not mine. I know. You're all shocked._

 _Love to all of you,_

 _Aulani_


	7. Chapter 7

_Soundtrack – Come Back Home Unplugged by 2ne1_

* * *

Heavy.

Everything felt heavy and sluggish as she drifted in between that place…that place between sleeping and waking. She didn't recognize the softness around her. It was foreign and strange. Her fingers slid against the feel of sheets; slick and pooled as the air that met her skin seemed warm. Enfolded against the press of her rousing mind came the scent of a fireplace; cinnamon and the unmistakable tang of medicinal herbs. But there was something else that blurred along with it. The faint smell of memories that she _knew –_ within the very deep parts of who she was. It was so close and if she could just open her eyes, maybe she would find it. But then, they had never been restricted to just her dreams. Waking and sleeping – _he_ filled them both.

Noel's eyes fluttered, tangled lashes ghosting over her cheeks. Slowly, slowly, slowly…and when they finally rose she could see light from an unbroken moon pour in through silver paned windows. It made thick and vivid shadows across the floor, covering her own tumble of limbs. For a brief moment her chest heaved a shallow breath and lodged against her throat, fingers tightening against the alien mattress. Her mind fumbled as sleep snaked off her - fogged and anxious because in her nightmares it was always shadows, frosted and cold that chased after her. Deep and sinister laughs that filled her ears and flooded over her eyes. But as soon as the panic rose in her throat – the thoughts left. This place…this place she found herself in, it balmed against her grated nerves. Still. Quiet. _Safe._ She could smell _him_ everywhere. Maybe it was all in her head.

She had woken laying on her stomach, but hesitantly rose on her elbows; the sheets falling away to meet the curve of her lower back. Her knuckles were cracked and scabbed, while her side flared in raw response. Noel's hand immediately pressed against the ghost of her wound, still feeling the phantom pierce of the ghost's spike. How it had lodged so neatly and viciously in the spaces between her ribs. She blinked. Blinked and turned quickly to look at what was bound against her palms. Linen and bandages had been wrapped tight around her injured side. The blood and infected ice…gone.

What had happened? The last thing she remembered was burning that diseased hoarfrost out of her veins with her own magic; scorched alive, with fingers clutching tightly against _his skin_ …She jerked as her heart rammed on the edges of her chest. It hadn't been a dream. _Sting._ She remembered _Sting._

He shouldn't have been there. Standing like a lighthouse in a darkened sea; staring back at her over the expanse of that mangled courtyard, over corrupted ice and flecks of unending snow. Looking so much more than she'd constantly imagined. His eyes blazing like stars and filled with a torrid of emotions she didn't want to describe. Questions she didn't want to give answers to.

She should have stayed away from this place. Far. Away from the borders of Crocus. Of Fiore. She had planned…she had planned to _never_ see him again.

 _Damn it to hell._ Everything had been destroyed from that one moment. Shattered. Noel was reeling from it. Drowning in a void of her own creation.

She blinked and shook her head, hair tossing out in waving tumbles. Her rise to sit up was slow and uneven, the pain in her body still viciously tugging along her skin. Where was she? That had to come first…before anything else. One moment at a time.

She was in a bed – a great large bed that was nothing but white sheets and messes of marsh mellow like pillows. Noel couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so warm; a sea of quietness that whispered lazily to sleep again. The room was beautiful, massive windows on one wall that rose from floor to ceiling, keeping safe a wide balcony that opened to the stars. She could see the muted glow of Crocus below, gold and silver humming alive grasping at the edges of fading midnight. A light press of rose tinted dawn frayed along the edges, but…no snow. Not a vein of ice in sight. Noel loosed a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

A few snug armchairs, chaises and ornate mahogany tables were stationed about, the nearest one Noel noticed was laden with healing supplies. No doubt the source of what was now pressed tightly to her body. A trail of bandages had tumbled off the table and Noel's own golden eyes followed the curve of the linen. Past long, easy shadows till they at last rested on who she had _known_ had been there all along. Afraid… _so afraid_ that it had been nothing but a dream and yet…Noel felt her heart slam against her ribs one last time. Chocking back the thunderous feeling of it growing up her throat.

 _He was here._

Sting had fallen asleep across the edge of the bed, his upper body collapsed against the sheets and head resting in the crock of his folded arm. His hair, rimmed and gold as sunshine was longer than she'd remembered; falling down the curve of his neck, dusted over his closed and fluttered eyes. Her fingers suddenly twitched and Noel hissed out a breath at the urge to see if it was as soft as it looked. She balled her hands and willed them to stay tucked into her side, but she couldn't seem to drink enough of him in. His parted mouth, his arched eyebrows…the lines of a face that had grown into a man. A man that made it hard for her to breathe.

He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt; one that showed the smooth lean lines of his arms, the expanse of his broad shoulders – corded rippled muscle under skin brushed pearl in the moonlight. Raising up a bit higher, Noel could see his incredibly long legs tucked underneath his chair. The loose sweatpants hanging low on his narrow hips. He'd grown so tall. Five years. Five years had been good to him. _Very good._ Noel could feel her heart snapping apart as she looked at him.

She had to get out of here.

Noel straightened up as softly as she could and immediately felt a blush coat her cheeks. Somebody had changed her. Faded grey shorts and a white tank that closed almost to her throat, but left her entire back open. Of course her own clothes had been caked in grime, wet from bitter ice. Not to mention tattered and shredded along her injured side. She supposed that it had been necessary – to whomever had patched her up, they had had to get to her ribs after all…but then Noel knew the natural consequences. Whether it had been Sting or not, (though Noel desperately hoped it _hadn't_ as her embarrassed flush was threatening to overwhelm her as it was) there was little chance that he hadn't _seen it_. It was hard not to notice the dozens of long silver pale stripes that covered her skin; from the jut of her shoulder blades to the hollow of her lower back. No. He wouldn't have missed it.

As she rustled the sheets in her quest to escape this warm room…this _safe_ room, Noel saw Sting stir, before settling back down into the comfort of the bed. His fingers flexed, hand stretching just a bit further towards her and when an easy breath rolled from his lips it held a name that she didn't want to think about. Oh, she had to leave…this was a mistake…a mistake that was going to destroy what little part of her had been left. Five years…Five years…she wanted to just…her hands itched again and he looked just so _beautiful…_

But she couldn't. Noel had promised herself that night when shadows and ice and _cold_ had smashed and slaughtered the entirety of everything she knew - she had sworn that it wouldn't get him. _She wouldn't let it._ She **had** to protect him.

Noel finally stood on wobbling legs, leaning heavily on the edge of the bed. Away from Sting. Away…away…away…She couldn't look at him anymore.

Her whole body _hurt._ Everything blazed with lacing aches and protesting threads of pain. She wasn't healed. Not even close. Her magic was exhausted and drained, the weariness seeping into her bones. Noel could hear her own heartbeat vibrate through the wound at her side, the thump-thump-thump ringing in her ears. Right in tune to the breath that came hard against her gritted teeth.

How was she supposed to leave this room, much less… _wherever this was?_ If Skoll hadn't taken his little wandering tour of Crocus she could have escaped with ease, as it was Noel wondered if she would collapse in a sea of limbs before she reached the door.

It didn't matter. She had to. _She had to get away from him._ She'd made a promise. Noel would rather **die** than see him hurt.

She stood a little straighter and made to take a step – when a hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist.

"Going somewhere?"

Her eyes snapped up to his – _up_ because he was much taller than she was now and found that he was smirking right back at her. The light from the dying fireplace had outlined him in shadows and gold, and though there was a teasing grin tugging up the side of his lips…his eyes _burned her._ They shined like glimmering lights in the dark. Flashing with a hundred emotions, though none of them were playful.

Noel scowled heavily and tried to yank her wrist from his grip. Anger was good…anger was easier than what his eyes were making her feel. Sting didn't release her. His touch blazed across her skin more than her magic ever did.

"We're you hoping to sneak off?" he hissed and moved closer, his form towering over hers. "You come back from the dead, just to run away from me again? Tsk…it might've worked had you been quieter."

Sting wanted to shake her. Or wrap her up tightly to his chest. She had tried to leave. Tried to disappear from his reach again without as much as a simple word of explanation. He struggled with a jumbled rush of sensations – a thin line he wavered back and forth between. But for now he was angry…angry at this girl that he had once known better than anyone. That he had almost…

"Let me go," Noel snapped back. "I want to leave here – wherever this _here_ might be."

Sting blinked and his eyebrows rose when she tried to wrench her arm out of his once more. He released her…but when she wobbled on her feet his hands went instead to her shoulders. The tips of his fingers dragging into her skin. Gently, but firm.

"Here is Sabertooth," he replied. "You're in _my_ guild, in _my_ room, in _my_ bed. My friends, Rogue and Yukino, are the ones that patched you up! Even if you had escaped from this room, they would have seen you! Where were you going Noel? I haven't seen you in _five years and then_ -!"

Noel's eyes, rung in gold and heavy with lashes darted from the closed door and back to his face. Her hands were resting just inches above his chest. Frozen in indecision; fingers twitching as if she meant to grab him.

"I don't know," she finally ground out. "But I can't stay here! I didn't want to see you – I didn't plan for you to be in the castle gardens. Just let me out and…"

"Oh I don't think so," he growled and Noel could see the flash of his sharpened teeth. White and gleaming. "You owe me some answers. _Lots of them._ Starting with…oh, I don't know…how about – why the _fuck was I told you were_ _ **dead**_ _?_ "

Sting saw her eyes widen, the dart of her gaze roamed across his face again and her breath sucked quickly in through her lips.

"I don't owe you anything," she bit back, though her voice wavered. "I had my reasons for what happened! You have no idea what…"

"You're right I don't," Sting snarled. "I'm just some guy that you grew up with – spending every summer together till we were sixteen! You, me and Lector – we were a team! We would have done _anything_ for each other. Made all those damn memories, all those promises! Remember Noel?"

He hissed bitterly, eyes unbearably hard. "Finding Dragneel? Joining a guild – having adventures together…we were going to do _all of it!_ And then I get that fucking letter! That damn missive from the Magic Council saying that _you'd been killed._ Murdered with your family in that uprising. I've had to live with this feeling of knowing that I could have done something – **anything** to save you for these last five years and now…what? I find out it's all a lie? How could you do this to me Noel? I thought…I thought we were…I thought you were my friend!"

The growl that rumbled up from his chest was loud and strained. His fingers tightened on her shoulders and Sting felt his chest throb through the cracks that laced his memories. The frown between his brows grew stronger; his teeth grounding out in his glare.

Noel had grown pale, her mouth parted as she struggled with another sob, yet her eyes blazed in frustration. "I wanted to! How could you think I didn't? Our friendship - you…you and Lector meant everything to me and…"

"But it obviously wasn't enough! To have you just throw it away for whatever the _hell_ -!"

"It wasn't all a lie!" Noel shouted back, voice breaking at the end. Sting's mouth suddenly snapped shut. He could see tears tangling across her lashes, dropping down her cheeks.

"They were killed," her voice mumbled out in a whisper. She hastily wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand. "My parents are gone. Only Dara and I escaped."

Sting blinked a few times, his scowl dropping from his face. Noel's gaze swirled, staring at the fire just behind him – he could see the flames flickering and flashing mirrored in the refection of her eyes. His rage flushed off him like water and he felt as if ice had coiled around his chest. His hands slipped down the length of her arms. Taking her worried hands into his own. His long fingers interwove into hers.

Dara…Dara had been her younger sister. He remembered a little girl with freckles and dark brown curls. She'd always sat in giggling awe when he showed off his dragon slayer magic to them, constantly calling for encores. The last time he'd seen her…she'd been no more than ten. What the _hell happened?_

"Escaped what?" Sting asked, his voice trying to settle her down. Noel wavered again, wincing in pain as she shifted on her injured side. Her fingers clasped a little tighter to his own. "That still doesn't account for the past five years. Noel, why didn't you come _find_ me? Why let me believe that lie? What the Magic Council did…"

The ire was back. Her eyes snapped to his and her hair tumbled down her bare shoulders as her gaze twisted to meet his own. "I have my reasons Sting. Who do you think wrote that missive to the Fiore Magic Council anyways? It had to be that way! I had no other choice -!"

Fine. If she could rise up her irritation, then damn it – he could do.

"Bull _shit_ Noel," he barked. "There is always another choice! Lector and I could have helped you! _**I**_ could have…"

" **NO!** "

She wretched herself away from him then. Out of his grip – out of his touch and strode in four shaking strides back to the fireplace. He followed not a half step behind.

"I was going to stay far away from you," she shouted, rounding on him. "You and Lector… _you_ were the best friend I had! I _had_ to protect you! At any cost. Don't you think it killed me to write out that lie? To know how you would hate me for it?"

He steamed now, the trails of his white magic licked off his skin like smoke. "I do hate you!" He bellowed. "Hate that you made that choice for me! Yanked yourself away from me because you were too stupid to…"

"It doesn't matter," she spat. "Hate me all you like, but I _promised_ I would protect you and that's what I did. What I have to do now. So let me out of this damn room."

He was missing something. A great big something that was hovering over her like the shadows and tendrils from that wraith in the garden. The _wraith._ Sting's magic disappeared in flashes of brilliant white light. The wraith in the courtyard had wanted Noel. Wanted to take her…had tried to…

"Protect me from what?" He asked. He watched as she froze, though the glare remained on her face. "Noel, this doesn't make any sense…what happened? What happened to you? That _piece of shit_ in the garden. Why did it want you?"

"I don't…I don't want to talk about it."

But Sting's mind whirled as he stared at her. The shade that he'd destroyed. That corrupted thing of gloom and hoarfrost. He'd never seen anything like it before. Made of spidered threads of ice, skeletal forms of jagged teeth and curling darkness. The weapon that had made the air taste _wrong._ How all of it had smelled _wrong._

And then he had seen them. _The scars on her back_. The harsh reminder that Yukino had quietly warned him of. That maybe it wasn't as he'd originally thought. He had tried not to. It didn't seem right; not without her allowing it. He'd been _afraid._ Afraid to admit that maybe…maybe it had been so much darker than he'd ever imagined. Another thing he didn't protect her from.

But when she had retreated from the bed, from the clasp of his hands, Sting couldn't ignore it anymore. Through the waves of her long hair, those lines shimmered like quicksilver all across her back. It felt as if lead had coated his stomach, settling like a stone in the pit of his gut. Gods…her whole family gone? Noel tearing as if Zeref himself was hunting after her…Yea…he was definitely missing something.

"What are you running from?"

She dropped his gaze and turned slightly away from him, crossing her arms under her chest. Sting could see them again. Faintly…across the curve of her shoulder blade. He felt sick.

"Nothing," she answered with a breath. "There is nothing to tell. I already told you why I lied the first time. I won't have you die because of me Sting. You can't, if I lost you..."

Death. _Death._ He had thought her dead once. It had almost shattered him the first time. Made him into something cold and hard and cruel. An arrogant bastard that was simply an outer shelling of a boy who had failed his dearest friend. It had taken all he had.

Finding Rogue – making that friendship, had at least cracked it. Carved out a space that grew tight between them. Rogue was his brother and not just in magic - but blood. It had helped him see a little clearer…be a little _more._ If only for a moment.

But, then he'd lost to Natsu. Miserable and pathetic. Failing at a strength he just didn't understand. Sting had thought it was power. The power that came from magic and dragon spells and the smashing of fists. He had thought he'd hadn't been enough. Again. When Jiemma had shouted out his weakness – his devastating faults at his pitiful lack of strength it had been all he could think about. How he should have been stronger…stronger to save _her._ If he could have been just a little bit better…all he had wanted, then was to be strong in the purest sense of the word.

Then Lector had been taken from him. Ripped. Torn. Extinguished. Just like Noel.

And Sting had snapped.

But then those Fairies…those stupid, foolish – _loyal_ Fairies.

He was strong enough now. That force that had been so unknown before…he knew what it was. His magic, his strength, his _friendships_ had become something else. What Natsu and all the others had understood so clearly. It had allowed to push further. To laugh, forgive, joke. It had made him _more._

To protect those people who mattered to him the most.

Rogue. Yukino. Frosch. Lector…his entire guild. Even Fairy Tail. He knew what made Natsu so unbreakable. Unbeatable. What made the fire dragon _strong._

Sting didn't want to be angry anymore. He didn't have the right.

He couldn't lose her again.

"I want to protect you Noel," he said. He saw her lashes draw up slowly as she finally looked back at him, arms still wrapped around her waist. "I told you before, this is my guild. One of the strongest in Fiore! But more than that – these are my friends and they would defend you. _**I**_ would defend you! Don't leave without giving me a choice Noel. Not this time."

She was shaking her head back and forth, but her brow was worried. Her face flickering with uncertainty. He knew it was low – to take advantage of her warring emotions but Sting found he didn't care. Yes, the glints of frustration that she had made these decisions without even _fucking talking to him_ , rolled around inside his head. But, he didn't want to think about that right now. Now she was flesh and blood, right in front of him. Sting had thought he'd never see her again. And now all he wanted to do was touch her. Warm. Soft. _Real._

He slowly reached forward, hand wrapping around her elbow and drew her against his chest. She didn't protest or hesitate. His fingers ghosted the flesh of her back and he tried not think about the ridges he passed over. The rough strikes that whispered to him of her secrets. Of things she was still keeping from him.

"Sting," she whispered, hands clasped together against her chest. He secretly wished she would fist them in his shirt instead. "I don't know. It's not that simple."

"What, you think I've been just sitting around on my hands these last five years?" He smirked with a tug on one side of his mouth. She rose an eyebrow, eyes mirrored with skepticism. Sting's grin grew a bit wider.

"It's not that I'm doubting you," she said. "All that cocky dragon magic pumping through your veins…you were the strongest person I knew."

"And I'm a thousand times stronger now," he said. "I won't abandon you Noel. My friends are my family. Lector, Rogue, Sabertooth. You. And I take care of my friends. What's the point of having all this awesome power, if I can't defend them? Trust me, Noel. Believe me when I say I can protect you. From whatever it is that you're running from!"

But then she looked away to the flickering embers of the fireplace. She seemed suddenly far away. As if yanked out in a pool of her own memories. "But this? Sting, not even you…"

"At least until your well," he suddenly interjected. Her gaze slowly met his again. "Just think about it okay? Please, give me this Noel – for old times' sake. At least think about it until you're healed."

There were long moments of silence, broken only by snap of dying embers. She had to give him some time. Time to convince her that she was _worth protecting._ Didn't she understand that he couldn't imagine leaving her now? Maybe there was something else he could say; maybe he should drag Lector in here from wherever he had disappeared to and make him beg too. They needed to wait for Wendy…that would certainly take some time…or maybe he could order her? Like a guild master? Technically she wasn't in his guild or anything, but this _was_ his room so...

"Okay," she whispered. Sting blinked and his train of poor conceived thoughts came abruptly to a halt. "I'll think about it till then. At the very least, I suppose I owe you that."

He let loose a low breath. Relief apparent on his face.

"Thank you."

They could talk later; about all the things that were gnawing at him. The broken parts that they had both made and locked away…but later.

An easy quiet grew between them, but Sting knew she should return to bed. Now that she wouldn't try and sneak away in the barely waking hours of midnight, (not that she could have gone far), she had to rest. He could almost smell her exhaustion. It bled against the crack of her diminished magical power, coupled with the still lingering metallic tang of blood.

"You need to sleep Noel," he whispered at last. "Your injuries are severe and Yukino had been adamant about you not moving. At least, not until we can call in some help. I'm not about to be on the receiving end of one of her lectures. Guild Master or no. Come on."

Without giving her a moment to protest, (because of course he would insist she use _his bed_ ) Sting wrapped her up into his arms; strong hands at her back and cupped under the knees. She was stammering out her objections even as he crossed the room in quick long strides, but he didn't miss the way her hands ghosted over the curve of his shoulders before wrapping around his neck. His head dipped a bit and then something jammed across him like a battering ram. Her scent was making his head swim. He could pin-point the foreign ones of course – the traces of medicine that they had worked into her wounds, the clean linen of the fresh clothes, even the soft mint that was Yukino's, but…the rest of it was all her. Amber and ocean. Lemon and sunshine.

"You've gotten taller," Noel interjected at last. Sting rose an eyebrow when she smirked up at him. "Much taller. I suppose a Guild Master must meet certain imposing statue requirements. Fortunately for you, that worked out."

"You should have seen my predecessor," he grinned and placed her down into the waiting cocoon of white sheets and down pillows. "He definitely fit the imposing mold – but then, I'm much better looking."

She fought back a wide smile, but she couldn't hide the faint tinge of blush and dusted her cheeks. It made something proud vibrate inside his chest.

"I see the over confidence remains the exact same," she snorted.

"Lots of things have changed about me," Sting replied. "I'm not that scrawny little kid chasing after Dragneel's shadow anymore. I've smacked around some pretty powerful enemies – just ask Lector. Who, by the way, also has grown quite a bit."

"I'm sure I look the same," Noel joked a little off-handed. "Gangly, awkward and…"

"No. You don't."

She'd meant it to be teasing, but suddenly his eyes where suddenly on hers. The turn of his brow was serious and when she looked at him, his gaze burned her. Everything felt warm, outlined in shade and soft gold as the fire both died in the hearth and kindled underneath his ribs. Sting felt something rise and uncurl; a deep _thing_ that hummed in his veins when he looked at her. His magic hummed, light and warm in his blood.

"You should get some rest now," he whispered, his voice low and gruffer than usual. Sting couldn't seem to wrap his head around any solid thought. His skin felt _alive_. Rippling with the pulses of his unfiltered magic. Everywhere he had held her…the ghost of her touch was leaving him burning. "You're safe."

"What about you?" she asked and a strange part of Sting swelled at her breathlessness. "This is your bed I'm taking…surely I can find another…"

"No," he interrupted quickly. Noel blinked in surprise and Sting growled a bit, frustrated at the ridiculousness of his embarrassment. It was only Noel. His childhood friend and partner - so why in god's name was the glow of her eyes and the scent of her skin so fucking overpowering? He huffed out a breath… _Son of a bitch._

"I should probably go find Lector," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "He went with Rogue and Frosch a little while ago and I…"

"Stay."

Sting immediately snapped back to look at her. His eyebrows rose into his hairline, the surprise flickering across his face. Noel sucked in a tight breath and though a heavy flush creeped along her cheek bones the look she gave him was open and bare. As if he could read her.

"Please?"

Sting found a genuine smile grow up the corners of his mouth. The first one he'd made that night. Without an answer, he collapsed back to the chair leaning against the side of the bed. His heart felt suddenly full as he looked at her; Noel's own parted lips mirrored his own…smaller, though no less sincere. Her eyes dropped a bit with the heaviness of sleep, but Sting could see it. A shimmering under the surface of her gaze – as if he was her only light in a much darker world. He liked how she was looking at him. _He liked it a lot._

His hand gently found the crock of hers, the warmth of her fingers sliding against his skin. He wrapped them tightly into his own.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 _Soundtrack – Masayume Chasing by BoA Ending_

"I hate all this waiting. Seriously? I mean – c'mon, surely _something_ has to happen soon! It's been so _boring_ just sitting around here…"

"If I had known you would've been so childish, I would have brought a _toy for you to play with_ ," Erza hissed out. She rounded on him suddenly; a flash cracking behind her eyes. Her patience for this whole experience was wearing thin – his grated complaining tearing away quickly at her resolve. She had almost all she could take.

Natsu felt the back of his neck grow hot and then violently cold. There was a dryness growing in his throat that he struggled to swallow and a sudden heat flared from Titania as she glared at him – fire riddled with annoyance. Natsu promptly sat back down next to Lucy with a huff.

He'd never mastered the virtue of patience when it came to jobs. Act first – _maybe_ ask questions later had always been his method of choice. As it was, it seemed as if they'd been waiting for hours; right at the edge where Crocus met the Dandelion Plains. The lacrima Mr. Kimura had given them gave the correct rendezvous location easily enough, but it hadn't indicated the precise time that they were supposed to meet their convoy. Erza, Wendy and Carla had entertained themselves easily enough – bringing along an exorbitant amount of picnic supplies, but Natsu's invitation had quickly soured when he ate all of the watermelon in one momentous gulp. Erza had slapped him upside the head, mumbling something about ruining _another first picnic attempt_ and banned him from joining them for the remainder of the evening. Happy had wisely contented himself with a single fish and had thus been allowed to stay. The traitor.

He would have alleviated the time fighting with Gray if he could, but the Ice Mage had been _oddly preoccupied._ He'd barely risen to any of Natsu's taunts and had taken to staring out at the ever fading horizon line. A slight frown had been tugging at him all day and the weirdo kept looking at his hands. His _hands_ for Mavis sake. Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned away _._ What a fucking weirdo.

Lucy frowned and rose an eyebrow when he sighed at her side. She perused him over the top of the thick novel she'd brought and he grinned at her; a lopsided smirk that made his teeth gleam brilliantly. She'd been buried in that thing for a while, (ever since his ill-fated experience with the _almost, not really first_ picnic) running fingers in the wolf's ink black fur that snoozed lazily on her lap. She'd been serene and easily quiet, seemingly lost in a written world of her own making…but her gaze kept dusting over him every few minutes. Eyes trailing up the long lines of a form she had woken up entwined between.

Did she think he wouldn't notice?

He was happy to have her attention. It made that _weird feeling_ in his chest swell. They were best friends, right? It made sense Natsu would want her attention…her eyes on him. The feel of her skin on his own. This morning he'd awoken to find her _warm,_ protected, and glowing against his chest. Her smooth and easy breathing had filled his ears – setting his own heart peaceful inside his ribs. Natsu had decided without second thought – watching as the day breaking sun left watercolor smudges of coral on Lucy's skin…that they would do this every night. He had to keep her _safe_ after all.

Yea. That was it.

"What kind of toy could we have brought along to keep you entertained," Lucy mused suddenly with a small smile. It broke through his thoughts and he blinked a bit. "Maybe a ball? Or a Frisbee? I could always throw a stick for you to catch."

"I'm not a dog," he grumbled and crossed his arms. "You could throw one for the little guy here if you want."

He poked the sleeping wolf affectionately and Lucy giggled when it barely cracked open a golden eye. "I guess not," Natsu laughed. "But you could have brought me a nice fire steak, or maybe fire fish fried rice…"

"That's not a toy," Lucy interjected. "We were talking about something to keep you amused, not cram your face."

"Accomplishes the same thing! Just a better way to spend the time."

She snorted and made to return to her book when her face suddenly flushed a lovely shade of red. Natsu had grabbed one of her hands into his own; palm to palm and studying the shining pink lines of her guild mark. She made a quiet, but high little ' _eep_!' as his rough and calloused fingers ghosted over her hand but her protests died inside her mouth. His eyes burned alive across her skin, and the turn of his mouth was set into a hard, serious line. She cocked her head to the side, wondering at the abrupt change in his demeanor.

"Natsu?" she whispered when the moments between them grew too long. Lucy was thankful that the others seemed too absorbed in their own activities to bother noticing that the fire dragon was _teasing her hand_ , but it wouldn't last long. Natsu being anything but boisterous and outlandish tended to drawn attention in and of itself.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Hey, are you…are you okay?"

He didn't answer at first. Instead his fingers knotted into hers. Clasped and interwoven together. Lucy blinked and gave a blush that seemed to bleed from her cheeks to every part of her body.

But she didn't pull away. No. She gripped against him a little tighter.

"You know that Fairy Tail is my family," he mumbled at last and she blinked, slightly puzzled. He was finally watching her again. Eyes shimmering like kindling in a rising fire. "That I would do anything to protect my family?"

"Of course. Of course I know that. You've proven it a hundred times over…"

"And that you and Happy," he continued. "You guys are my best friends."

She nodded, brow slightly edged in perplexity. It didn't help when he suddenly grinned back at her, as if he'd just come to a perfect epiphany. His trail of thought was difficult to follow at times.

"So I'm going to sleep with you from now on," he stated matter-of-factly. As if he wasn't turning her world upside down on its head, or making her heart simply jump straight out her throat. No. He said it plain as day…as if it was the simple natural progression of their friendship. As if he wouldn't take no for an answer. Which…he probably wouldn't. Lucy wondered if it was possible suffer from a heat stroke simply through a blush.

"Uh! Wait - wha- _what_?" she stammered with a hissing whisper. Eyes wide, she whirled over her shoulders, hoping that none of their teammates had overheard him. Especially Gray. The Ice Mage had been way too observant when it came to her and Natsu's relationship lately. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?!"

"Of course," he said, looking at her as if _she_ was the crazy one saying all these incredibly _mortifying_ things. "That we're going to sleep together."

Her brain had momentarily short circuited. "Natsu," she choked out. "You can't say stuff like that! What if our friends heard you?"

"Why not? I like sleeping with you. Don't you? It feels good, doesn't it?"

Every inch of her skin suddenly felt electrified; raw and alive. She didn't want to…she didn't want to _think of him like that_ – but between the constant feel of _him_ against _her;_ his smiles, his eyes, what he was saying…damn it to _hell._ Lucy felt her blush spread all the way to the edges of her hair as thoughts of her and Natsu flashed unwelcomed through her mind. Images of them pressed together…His hot mouth against her neck, callous hands fisted in the tangles of her long hair and her breathless underneath him. They had never been so vivid before…so filled with color and sound and _feeling._ Lucy knew what Natsu felt like now; how fucking easy it was to simply _be with him._ How he cocooned around her, how his skin was so warm when they slept…how his eyes illuminated in the dark when he watched…

And _**HOLY**_ _ **SHIT!**_

"Are you okay Luce?" he suddenly asked, snapping apart her distress. He still hadn't released her hand; so he towered above her, trying to press a palm to her forehead. "Did that frost make you sick? You're burning up."

"Natsu, stop! I'm fine," she faltered with wide eyes. She scrambled away and the wolf, finally having enough of Lucy's squirming legs, jumped down with a wide yawn. "You – you just can't _decide_ something like that! You can't say it like that either!"

"Why not?" When the _hell_ had he gotten so close? "I want to make sure that stuff doesn't come back. This way I can keep you warm. Do…did you…" Natsu began stammering and now he was the one that looked slightly flustered. "Did you not like doing it?"

Lucy swallowed. Oh Mavis…Dear sweet Mavis.

"Well…I…yes maybe…"

"Look alive people, we got movement!"

Gray was standing, arms shoved into the pockets of his jeans (shirt and jacket _long since gone_ ) and staring out into west side of the plains. Just as Mr. Kimura had said… _finally_ coming from the direction of Oak Village, a large slow moving shape was lumbering towards them in the distance.

Lucy went ram rod straight and immediately stood up. She yanked her hand out of Natsu's warm fingers and clutched them to her chest. She felt as if steam was coming out of her ears; her entire body a strange concoction of both hot and cold.

"What is that?" Wendy asked, eyes wide. Lucy silently thanked Mavis for the distraction. _Any distraction_. Natsu was slowly standing beside her, moving in all fluid lines and casual charisma with his growing grin. He could see their target drawing closer, the chance to move and finally get their job done. Lucy envied his solid focus and drive. Right now she felt like she was stuck in the middle of a hurricane. One that _he fucking_ created. With his heat and his skin and his words and his perfect beautiful abs…

Shit…shit… _shit!_

"It's called a storage coach," replied Erza. Her hands went to her hips as it continued to draw closer. "They're used to transport large amounts of goods across long distances. However, they're not particularly very fast which would explain why we've had to wait for them for so long."

"Alright," Natsu growled smacking his fists together, eager to get moving again. "Let's get this show on the road!"

They stood around in an easy group as the transport drew closer. It was a massive dark brown thing, almost like a train car without the burden of railroad tracks. Every now and then it would puff clouds of pearly white smoke into the air; coupled with the rolling thunder of its massive wheels over the earth. Whatever their client had been exchanging between the two nations of Fiore and Seven…there was certainly a lot of it.

Half a dozen men meandered lazily around it. Walking with easy gaits and carefree faces. They carried swords at their hips and wore random pieces of armor; mostly shoulder pauldrons and breastplates, but nothing seemed to be amiss. They all looked to be in fine spirits and acknowledged Erza with a sluggish salute when she stepped up to greet them.

"Are you the wizards that Mr. Kimura hired?" one of them asked once they stopped. The storage coach let off a great expanse of steam as it settled on its wheels.

"That's right, have you had any trouble?"

"None," he answered pushing up the brim of his wide brimmed hat. "The weather has been clear, the roads easy ever since we left Seven. I'm afraid Mr. Kimura hired you here for nothing."

"Oh that's perfectly alright," Lucy waved him off with a wide smile. A gleeful look over took her as a thought suddenly bounced around in her head. "We still get paid!"

"Do we?"

She rounded on Happy at once; her suddenly change of mood quite apparent. There was a panic reflected there now, a worried draw to her eyebrows. "We better!" She said. "I'm counting on this jewel! I'll be set for my rent for months!"

"Regardless," Erza interjected folding her arms across her chest. "Let us accompany you back to Crocus. Fairy Tail always fulfills its requests."

There was an exchange of nods before the storage coach began rolling again. The hiss of steam and smoke blaring into the winter air. Erza lead the party with sure and focused steps as the older man beside her (in what seemed to be the escort's commanding officer), made simple chatter to fill the time. Gray followed after, eyes occasionally scanning the twilight's horizon line but, his mouth seemed stuck in that hard line that made his frown solid on his face. Natsu vaguely wondered what had pushed him into such a stewing mood this evening. Lucy and Wendy however, were all smiles as they conversed in low tones, cheerily discussing about what they were going to spend some of their job money on once they were back in Crocus. His hands now clasped behind his head, Natsu silently brought up the rear.

"I thought Fairy Tail was more known for causing chaos while on the job," smirked the escort and chuckled when Erza's face soured a bit. "Rather than completing it."

"Please don't damage the coach!" A few others began good naturedly caterwauling out the storage windows. "Do you have any idea how much Mr. Kimura spent on this?"

"Don't worry, we're here to protect it. Not the other way around."

Erza gave a small sigh and chanced a glance towards Natsu, but the dragon slayer was distracted and sulking. The disappointment obviously reflected on his pouting face. She slowly turned back – intrigued as the man beside her began inquiring to her rather professional choice of armor.

"Aw man, I wanted to fight somebody," Natsu grumbled aloud as Happy hovered near his shoulder, the small dog at his heels. "All that sitting around was good for nothing except thinking."

"I find it hard to believe that you were brooding about much," Happy smiled. "If that's true, then what were you thinking about?"

"Lucy."

The Exceed blinked. Blinked a few times actually. He wanted to tease… _oh how he was so tempted!_ But his signature joke fell flat before he could even chuckle it out his mouth. Happy had never seen that look on his best friend's face before. Like he could catch fire at whatever held his gaze. Cheeks flushed and brows furrowed.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked softly. Natsu didn't look distressed or angry. In fact, he couldn't quite pin-point the emotions behind the blaze of the wizard's eyes. Something…different all together. "You sick or something? Got a tummy-ache from all that watermelon?"

"I don't know;" Natsu started. "I think…"

But he stopped. As motionless as a statue – and so quickly that Happy smacked into the back of him.

Something was _off._ The hairs on Natsu's back stood straight on end; his skin ghosting with a sudden shudder. It was crawling across his flesh – the scent of ice and magic that just felt _wrong._ It burned his mouth like acid. It was cold… _much too cold_ , and when Natsu released his resounding growl hissed through his teeth it condensed – transforming into silver wisps; larger and curling like smoke.

"Gray," he vaguely heard Lucy saying. "What's with the artic temperature all of a sudden? It's freezing! Mind turning that off?"

"It's not me," the jackass replied. "I don't know what…"

But Gray didn't finish. Natsu didn't give him the chance. He rushed forward and yanked Lucy into his arms; caging her tight against his chest as his back slid along the ground. She opened her mouth to sputter a protest, but a massive jut of ice suddenly appeared in her former place. Dark and glowing illuminous blue, the magic spread out in veins and splinters like a web.

There was another resounding echo of shouts when more ice began cracking up from the ground – covering the earth in a layer of crawling white. Everything shivering with frost and crystal.

"What the hell is that?" Gray shouted, shrugging quickly out of his shirt. The men on the storage coach rumbled in panic, eyes wide and their breaths fogging over. "That's some pretty messed up ice!"

"Protect the transport!" Erza yelled, a gleaming sword in her fist. "Remember our job here people!"

Natsu stood, still holding Lucy within his arms, while his eyes were angry and menacing. There was more ice slowly rising around the plains, Natsu could feel it spreading out under his feet. Their entire world transforming into something akin to a watercolor of chilled frost and growing shade. His gaze narrowed – locked onto those expanding shadows and when Lucy gasped against his skin, he knew she saw it too. The forms rising up from the shades, drawing ice and snow with it. Several of them emerging like sentinels in an army. Three of them forming a lazy circle around their cart.

The cadaverous mouths glowed winter blue, long forked tongues curling out their mouths. On their heads were two great long horns, a piercing crown that gleamed black in the twilight. They were nothing but jet colored skeletons, the tattered robes spread out with the ice, though they wore their cursed magic like a cowl around their shoulders. Capes of frost and darkness. They were grinning, like demented jack-o-lanterns; each time they opened a fanged mouth the threads of blue ice trailed outwards and spread like fog.

Wendy screamed and covered her mouth with her fingers while beside her Erza's eyes grew wide in shock. Everything shook with cold, the air growing still and bitter. Even Gray felt his insides grow numb at what was standing before them.

"What-what are these things?" Natsu heard Lucy tremble.

"Ghosts? Demons – or wraiths," Erza answered quickly. "But I've never seen creatures like this before."

"Doesn't matter who they are," Natsu ground out through his teeth. Lucy was released from his grasp, but he didn't let her go far. She stood behind him, her slender fingers resting on the curve of his back, while his fists tightened against his side. "We'll kick all their asses!"

The scent was assaulting his nose – wrapping iced fingers tight around his chest…but Natsu _knew this feeling._ He knew that foreign magic power…the one that tinged with a frosted sickness. They had been the ones after Lucy. The magic that had haunted after her. The one that made everything cold and dark and _wrong._

He was going to burn them to ash for it.

Lucy trembled behind his back. Their friends scattered around the storage coach seemed to be stuck in their own awe struck panic. Wendy was wavering on her feet; mouth still covered and body trembling. Happy and Carla hovered nearby, but the cold was frosting along their wings and their round eyes were big as saucers – the gaze wobbling as the wraiths drew nearer. But the wolf…the wolf pup was unmoving from his rigid position near Natsu's feet.

They pulled along their cold magic…a magic that bled out this uncontrollable fear. It was a despair deeper than the one Hades had unleased on them at Tenrou Island those few years ago. Lucy couldn't think…couldn't _move._ One of them was _**staring**_ at her. In an eyeless gaze that somehow pierced straight through her chest. She couldn't breathe. The ice was creeping up at her. Clawing. Pulling. Tugging. Like the dreams of her father…it called and whispered.

Lost.

Dark.

Cold.

But Natsu was warm. She could feel it pulse through her fingers while the world around them seem to spin. He was solid. His bravery vibrated through to her and she stretched out her hand further across the curve of his shoulder blades…just to feel the heat from his skin bleed through his shirt.

"I want the mage," one of the wraiths began hissing. The ice grew and the men in the storage coach covered their ears with screams. "Give me the mage!

"You will find nothing here," Erza shouted back. Her magic flared to life and reequipped to her Black Winged armor. "Leave before we're forced to defeat you."

"No way! I want to burn these guys into the ground," Natsu shouted, his frown pronounced and anger as hot as the magic in his hands.

There was laughter. Hissing, chilled laughter and Lucy's hands wound tighter against Natsu.

"You are not who we're looking for _child of fire_ ," the thing hissed as it flicked its tongue like a snake. "But we shall destroy you all the same."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try! Come on you bastards! Let's do this!"

And then they crashed together. A rain of fire and black ice – magic and spells spattered all across the Dandelion Plains.

At first it was hard to make out the utter pandemonium that collided around them. Natsu burst at one of them in a barrage of fire while Gray ran forward, only to jump back when a spear made of glittering blue ice was hurled at him. A wraith followed quickly behind, yanking its weapon back into the clutches of its long fingers.

"Ice magic huh?" Gray sneered smacking his fists together. "Let me show you assholes how it's really done! Ice Make Cannon!"

The massive force of the spell barreled outwards, but the creature disappeared in a whirl of shadow and shades. Gray's white and sapphire ice suddenly became corrupted; darkening in color and humming with a light that misted as if haunted. It crashed back to the earth to spread outwards towards the panicking escorts on the coach.

"What the hell?" Gray ground out. "How did they do that?"

"Wendy and Lucy!" Erza shouted over her shoulder. "You guys protect the transport! We'll take these _things_ out!"

"Right! Of-of course!"

Lucy felt the ice crunch underneath her feet as she sprinted back towards the massive storage coach, Happy, Wendy and Carla hot on her heels. She could feel the shivers rising up along every inch of her skin, but she was determined to stay focused. She couldn't let fear creep and crawl at her right now. Her Fleuve d'etoiles was suddenly pulled tight in her hands.

She could do this. She had to do this. Her friends were counting on her.

"Get everyone back inside the transport!" She ordered to the commanding officer near the front of the coach. "It's best to stay out of the way and let us protect you! There's no telling what these things are capable of…!"

Suddenly there was a loud grunt followed by a horrible screeching sound. Lucy whipped around at once, shoving her hands over her ears as the screams continued. A giant bang echoed over the plains, a collision of massive amounts of magic power and she could vaguely hear Wendy shouting over the chaos. But her gasps were lost to the tumble of bitter wind around when she saw Natsu being thrown back; rammed against the frozen ground.

He could hear Lucy shouting in his ears – his name rolled with worry as she watched him tumble against the ice the wraith hurled at him. It grew up and clawed around him; grasping at his hot skin with claws made of hoarfrost. For a long dark moment, he couldn't move. Trapped inside a cage of bitter magic.

" _Die child of fire!_ " the ghost spat. "Iced Dead Star!"

The spell released a dozen rockets of ice, their jagged edges coated in mirrored reflections of poisoned magic. They hurled up before crashing with an ear-splitting roar back down – their impact shattering the landscape under Natsu. Lucy's vision was overwhelmed with snow and evening filled white. She couldn't see, or feel his heat. The wind whipped up against her skin and hair – the flush making a harsh bitterness inside her mouth. She screamed his name again and prayed that he would answer back. Mavis, _please_ – just answer back.

"Is he alright?" Erza shouted as she crossed blades once again with another phantom.

Lucy squinted through the haze of snow; her chest growing tight, heart hammering against her throat. The wraith was staring down at the smoking remains of its spell, skeletal fingers tightening on the handle of its weapon when suddenly the flecks of shimmering ice that had covered Natsu barreled outwards. A strange ribbon of magic pushed it back; a glimmering of tiny stars that snapped against the ice and caused it to fade, winking in and out of sight like thrown glitter.

The snow disappeared and Natsu was there. Standing tall and straight in a crater of cracked plains. His eyebrows were drawn hard together and sharp teeth flashed in his deep growl, but he was unharmed. _Burning and solid._ Lucy released the breath that had been held in her chest, but before she could utter another word, it died in her mouth.

There was a creature standing beside him. A great dark animal that was the size of a horse – with sleek ink black fur and glowing bulbous eyes. There was a fine mist about it – threads of magic that clung to its fur looking like spatters of stardust. It had a great mane, lengthy tall legs and thick tail. Rows of razor white teeth gleamed in a very long growling snout.

Natsu flashed it a small smile. "Thanks for the help, I knew there was something different about you little guy," he said, flicking some blood from his lip. "Glad to know you're on our side."

"Of course," came a rumbling response. The voice was gruff and cocky, and it came without movement from the mouth, but there was something about it that Natsu liked. "I would protect anyone from these wraiths with my life."

"Holy shit, it talks?!" Gray shouted as he ducked a weapon slice. "That monster is the wolf we've been carrying around?" Happy let out another panicked yell, but Natsu, however gave a grin that stretched across his face. He gave it a few resounding smacks on the head – which, thankfully the now monster wolf chose to interpret as affectionate.

"Alright let's go!"

He rushed forward, the fire on his fists bursting to life. For flashes and moments, it blazed gold in this dark white world – the heat raining on the ground. Lucy could feel it warm on her body, bleeding into the pores of her skin. He was here… _He was right here._

The wolf meanwhile moved as fast as lightening. Sprinting gracefully through the juts of ice and frost, eyes glowing alive in the dusk. They bobbed like candles as he dove about, spatters of his magic rippling out like tumbling stars. It was beautiful and haunting all at once.

Erza had reequipped into her purgatory armor – the gleam of her dark metal shimmering in the collage of different colors thrown about. From smoldering gold to the strange unnatural blue. She struck forward at her enemy with flawless precision…but no matter what she tried her weapons passed straight through the wraith. Wisps of vapors made of black shades. The ice grew. The cold clutched at her skin like imaginary hands. Her breath curled in smoke as her gasps became shorter and faster. The chill wrapping around her heart.

"I don't understand!" She ground out through her teeth. "Nothing is working! It's like my magic has no effect on them at all!"

"I can't fucking melt their ice!" Gray bellowed over the clash of metal to stone. "There's something wrong with it! Even my demon slayer magic isn't doing a damn thing!"

Erza felt herself sag onto a knee, the flicks of frost scuttling up her body like the legs of spiders. The wraith she had been fighting shrieked with sick pleasure before bringing his sword crashing down towards her head.

She raised an arm – her body shivering with both chill and determination…but the ghost met the hard feel of solid ground instead. The wolf bounded away, Erza's fingers wrapped tight into its fur as he carried her – a stellar glittering spell smacking the thing solidly in the chest as it passed.

"Their magic is corrupted," the wolf hummed aloud. Erza could feel him rumbling beneath her. "Everything about them is tarnished and contaminated. You can't defeat them with conventional magic!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Wendy shouted back, small fists tightening at her sides.

"Nothing is orthodox about a _dragon slayer,_ " the wolf barked, head tipped back. "That magic power breaks every sensible law in our world!" Wendy blinked, her mouth dropping open slightly in her surprise. Over the rush of fighting Natsu grinned wide to himself. Dragon slayer magic huh? Hell _yes!_

His fire scorched across the ghost with blistering sparks that lit up the air around him. If these monsters were threatening his friends, his _family_ …if they touched Lucy…. then he would not give them an inch. His skin sweltered, trailing with curls of smoke as a shout unleased from his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

The fist connected and when the resounding, ferocious slam of Natsu's magic pounded to that fucking skull, the flare of his power circled out in an inferno of flame and force. The ice wraith wailed in screeches and screams that rattled across its bones, but it wasn't enough. Nothing was left except ruins and cinders – fading sheets of darkness and snow that burst in a shower of fire and water. Steaming as it disappeared into the night sky.

"Okay then!" Wendy yelled, eyes firm with resolve. "I'll do my best! Sky dragon…!"

But they wouldn't let her finish. Not with the two left – staring with wide, eyeless gazes at the smoking remains of their companion. The tattered, broken flecks of thawing frost and collapsing bone. Their master had commanded them. Their magic pulsated within the very core of the emaciated ribs. Their master had **demanded** them. To fail to these feeble and fragile flecks of human idiocy? They would cover them all in ice. Turned black as coal and lost within a nightmare of never ending winter. They grinned at the thought of it.

Gray shouted out in shock when the wraith he'd been fighting disappeared in a dissipating mess of shadows. It crackled with harsh, bitter laughs waning out of sight…only to appear with its glimmering spear raised. Towering over Wendy.

" _Wendy!_ "

Lucy rushed forward – her arms outstretched and mouth open. If she could just push herself a little farther, just a little farther…but in the end it didn't matter. She was too late. The wraith was lifting its skeletal arms, magic and ice curling everywhere. Wendy screamed again, only moments left for her to squeeze her eyes shut – tight in morbid anticipation of a blow…that never came.

Lucy slammed into her; wrapping her arms around her small torso, head cradled against her chest. The collided in a tumbled mess of limbs, but as Carla sobbed their names and Natsu felt time slam to a halt…Lucy blocked Wendy's body with her own. The weapon – which had been so perfectly poised to impale across her heart…instead went easily into Lucy's own flesh.

Cold. Unimaginable cold.

She couldn't move anymore – couldn't breathe. Everything went rigid inside her body, falling to the ground in a limp collapse as the ice dug its fingers into her skin. Everywhere. It was _everywhere!_

" **LUCY!** "

Natsu screamed, his rage flaring to life in almost uncontrollable waves. He could see the wraith hovering over her; wide smile on its glowing face, tongue lolling over to lick its non-existent lips. It pushed the spear further into Lucy's shoulder – a spattering of ice and dark blood littering the white ground.

There was a sudden snap and swirl of cloth on ice when the wraith ripped his weapon from Lucy and disappeared into a corner of iced shadows just as Natsu came barreling forward. Fire and anger and engulfing magic. The wolf immediately jumped over crags of hoarfrost to land crouched over Lucy's shaking body. Claws digging into the frozen earth, ferocious and wild snarls releasing from inside its chest. He guarded over her…as Natsu protected them both.

"You…" the ghost spat and hissed. "Give me the mage! Give HER TO ME!"

The wolf growled deeply, lips curling over his fangs. His body dropped down further, hairs standing straight on end – eyes blazing and hard. But it was nothing – _nothing_ to Natsu.

He smoked and _burned._ His power rumbled off in wrathful floods, his skin suddenly rippling with the glistening of dragon scales. It hurt her! _It hurt_ _ **his Lucy!**_

"Go to hell you bastard," he ground out the clench of his sharp teeth. "You will not touch her again! I'll burn you alive – till there's nothing left but ashes!"

The air was no longer cold. It grew hot and warm, the ice crusting the ground flashed away in a melt of dark blue water. It was scorching…scalding…sweltering with the unrestrained throb of Natsu's wrath and the ghosts stared in immobile disbelief as his eyes glowed red, hair and scarf whipped about in his tumbling magic. His gaze shined, in his shadowed face – a _dragon_ judged them with a radiant stare of fire. He sucked in a breath. Gathering and drawing mammoth amounts of flames – flickering and curling at his shoulders and fingers.

His friends covered their faces, elbows and arms flung up for protection as the immense blaze of flames released from Natsu's mouth.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

The world was gold. Gold and bright. And for a long moment no one moved, the bursts of light and fire still spattering over their vision, but at last the spell hissed out in crackling embers. The scent of a bonfire wafting like rain over the plains.

When Erza's eyes slowly opened, she gasped at the great crater that remained. A scorch mark upon the earth, whispering and fizzing it was charred burnt upon the once snowy white plains…but the wraiths were gone. Nothing left but smoking ashes of jet-black bone.

Natsu hissed through his clenched teeth – the scales on his face rippling under his skin. The fire of his rage refused to burn out; he couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on anything except the smoldering ruins of the ice wraith that had been before him only moments ago.

Gone. Dead. _Burned._

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Wendy's voice smacked into his rattled skull and without another thought, Natsu sprinted to her side. Sliding long in the dirt to crouch at her side, eyes wide and voice breaking in growls. His calloused fingers wrapped around her uninjured hand as Wendy and Carla were kneeled across from him; bend over her injured shoulder. Gray and Erza followed immediately while Happy hovered nearby – tears streaking down the softness of his blue fur. The solider escorts, their convoy unharmed and in one piece watched with worried eyes, drifting along the fringes of their small group with quiet somber tones. Behind all of them that monstrous wolf paced around Fairy Tail in a slow, steady circle.

Lucy was shivering, body convulsing almost uncontrollably. Her eyes were closed, lashed flecked with frost and Natsu felt his heart sink heavy as lead as he looked at her damaged flesh. It was turning black. Dark as pitch and rimmed with odd iced crystals that were slowly piercing up from her blood. A strange writhing vein of ice, squirming about her arm, just below the surface of her skin creeped out like a lattice of spider webs.

Natsu felt like he couldn't breathe. A fist had clutched around his chest and squeezed it all out; his head swimming as his mouth turned dry and coarse.

Wendy's palms were outward and drumming with magic…but her healing spells…the ice wasn't going away.

"What's going on with her?" Natsu whispered, his fingers tightening against Lucy's own. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"I…I don't know!" Wendy cried, turning back and forth between her spells and Lucy's face. The frost was crawling along the edges of her hair now. "My healing had no effect!"

"It won't," came a sudden reply. Natsu felt his head move so quickly his neck twinge in response. The wolf was staring at them – eyes alit in the night air, voice grave and somber.

"What the hell do you mean?" Natsu growled out, standing up suddenly and positioning his body between Lucy and the massive creature. "Just who are you anyway?"

"My name is Skoll," he answered. "And I will gladly answer all your questions after we help your friend. We must hurry. Though dragon slayer magic has the power to melt the ice of the wraiths…it can do nothing to stop what is happening to her body now."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this," Gray replied as his eyes narrowed. "You even knew that only Natsu's power could defeat them. What's your game here? What's going on with Lucy?"

"Your dragon slayer healing affects the body," Skoll continued, blinking his yellow eyes. "But this is not a virus. A sickness or an injury. It's a possession. The wraith's magic is trying to inhabit and haunt her body. If it succeeds…she'll belong to them."

"What the fucking **hell?** " Natsu's mouth ground out as his fangs gnashed together. "Then what do we do? There has to be something – I can't just sit around and watch as Lucy is…"

"My mistress," Skoll rumbled quickly with burning eyes. "She can heal your celestial wizard. Her magic gives her the ability. But hurry dragon slayer. She doesn't have much time."

Natsu couldn't think straight. His thoughts ran jumbled about in his head. Lucy. Lucy's body knotted into his. Her skin bare and warm underneath him. Her smile…her friendship…her hand tucked so perfectly into his own. That thing inside his chest; the one that had hummed and shimmered when he had looked at her lately – it roared to life inside him. He had to protect her. _He swore it._

"Okay," he answered quickly and with a gentleness he didn't know he had, Natsu cradled Lucy into his arms. Tucking her against his chest…he hissed aloud as her skin felt like ice. Sick. _Dark and wrong._ "Where is this wizard? Can you find her?"

Skoll nodded and jumped forward, lowering his slick body so that Natsu could climb aboard. Lucy groaned as they settled across the wolf's haunches; her lashes fluttering and her fingers fisting into the folds of his jacket. He could hear his name on her lips. Tumbled on her breath over and over again.

"Natsu?" she whispered out and he bent his head to gaze at her. "Just hang in there Luce," his breath dusting across her cheeks. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"We'll meet you in Crocus," Erza said and he gave a quick nod. He didn't comment on the worry that swam across her eyes. Or the way she clasped her hands together tightly across her body. "Go quickly!"

Skoll didn't wait for another reply. With Happy close behind, he turned on his paws and sprinted out into the darkness, towards the faint glow of Crocus. Natsu pulled Lucy tighter against him…trying not to notice as the ice grew across her skin.

* * *

 _*sorry for the double post...my computer was having issues. I warned you guys about how I drive that struggle bus! ;)_

 _My lovely readers,_

 _This was the hardest chapter I've written so far...I enjoy battle scenes, and they carry along the story in the ways it needs to go, but dang! I find them incredibly difficult to write. There's always this mess in my head about how I want it all to look and move, so hopefully that was conveyed here. Also I think BoA's Masayume Chasing was stuck on permanent repeat while I wrote the last half of this chapter. If you're not checking out the Soundtracks that I place along with this story, I sincerely encourage you to do so! The first choice is my favorite band - 2ne1! Gotta love that Kpop :)_

 _I also made revisions of the last two chapters. I realized there was some inconsistency on my part of Noel's appearance...but most importantly I was spelling Rogue's name wrong! Ack! How incredibly embarrassing! Hopefully, it's all fixed now...as I have no Beta, sometimes these rather obvious mistakes just slip right on past. I'm driving that struggle bus solo here._

 _One last thing I want to mention is that with the next chapter the rating on this story is changing to M. As I mentioned previously, this is a NaLu slow burn, (so don't expect anything yet you little crazies) but it is coming. Also, those dragon slayers sure do cuss a lot...so it's definitely needed. So keep that in mind if you're following this story._

 _Last, but not in any way least...thank you so much for the favorites, follows and especially those reviews. Seriously. They are my writing lifeblood. Thank you Dynamics, Robin and the Blue Paper Clip - I'm so glad you enjoyed your read._

 _As always, Treblemkr you freakin rock._

 _As if you didn't know...but Fairy Tail is copyrighted to Hiro Mashima, who decided to rip my heart out and leave me sobbing on the floor from the last manga chapter. That's cold Hiro. Why do you have to play with this girl's feels all the time? Excuse me while I collapse in a corner._

 _Reviews are the sprinkles and the frosting and the cake all in one! You know you want to leave one ;)_

 _\- Aulani_


	8. Chapter 8

_Soundtrack - Days in the Sun from the Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack 2017_

* * *

Sabertooth was calm and quiet; all soft silence and still shadows as Rogue ran his hands absent mindedly through his hair. Fingers tangling as he pulled it back into a ponytail at the back of his head. He paid little attention to the fading sky of red and gold outside the long side windows; only his clipped strides echoing through the guild hallway. The edges of Crocus were filled with wintered soft silence, the water washed colors of crumbling cloud hovering gently over the city. Along their fringes grew a faint flutter of pink.

He couldn't seem to form a string of completing thoughts, his eyebrows wrinkled and his mouth turned into a slight frown. Frosch trailed easily behind him; the Exceed seemed unconcerned with his best friend's brooding, the soft spring of his feet a gentle echo to his own intent pacing. The rest of their guild had long sense disappeared off to sleep; though Rogue was sure their curiosity over their master's strange behavior would return tenfold in a few hours. Morning was creeping closer after all. Soon they would all be concerned and wondering. Wondering about a strange young woman arriving in Sting's arms, covered in blood and the white dragon raving as if Zeref himself had taken her from him.

"I hope Sting and Lector will be alright," Frosch said suddenly, breaking his reflections. "They seemed really upset at first. Happy upset…but still upset."

He didn't reply. There wasn't really a need to.

"How do you think Sting knows that girl?" the cat quipped, eyes wide and blinking. "She was really pretty. He seemed to like her a lot."

Rogue murmured vaguely in agreement. He had felt it earlier that evening…he imagined the entirely of Crocus had rippled when the waves of Sting's emotional magic had barreled over them. The fluctuation of pulses had curled through the guildhall, raising the hairs on the back of Rogue's neck and sent Yukino and himself sprinting to Sting's closed door. Even Rufus had appeared, dressed in a rather frilly looking robe with wide, round eyes. When he finally retired to his own room, there were mutterings of his memories – never feeling their friend's magic impassioned with such force before. When he'd met Yukino's shining eyes in the hallway; Rogue had silently agreed.

He continued silently down the hallway, wondering where all of this fit together. In the end, they hadn't gone through the door. Sting's magic had dispensed almost as quickly as it flared to life and truthfully – he hadn't wanted to intrude. The way Sting had looked at that woman…his heart had sat at the very tip of his mouth; eyes intent as if he looked away she would disappear right in front of him. It was obvious she had meant something. Something great and powerful. What exactly that was? Rogue didn't think Sting knew himself.

It had been a part of his covered past – one that he had hidden from everyone save the little Exceed that never wavered in his solidary with the white dragon slayer. Enclosed because of reasons that Rogue couldn't guess – but he had his suspicions. And now it had come crashing back. A burning piece that had fractured and splintered off to lodge achingly in the pulse of who Sting was. Something that had turned him into the cocky bastard he'd shown to Fiore. When strength was all that mattered to the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

Rogue understood. He accepted his brother's drive to be _better._ More than anyone else. He knew what it was like to lose something. To have parts of yourself _destroyed_ because something you cared for was gone. Ripped. Snapped and lost. Replacing them were feelings of weakness. Of broken inadequacy. And your only response is to bury them away. Sabertooth had demanded the strongest of them. Jiemma had refused anything less.

It was easier after all. To act fierce and powerful – when under ever layer, every huff and boastful profession…you were simply afraid of losing anyone else.

Rogue gave a small sigh and then looked forward with sudden resolution. Whatever it was – _whoever it was_ didn't matter. Sting was his friend. His brother in all senses save blood. If she was special to Sting – then he would protect her. Rogue would do anything for his guild. For his friends. For his family.

Rogue suddenly heard Frosch humming a bit to himself as he skipped around his feet and his mouth tugged through his thoughts. Despite the sheer exhaustion that he felt, (when was the last time he'd actually slept?) he couldn't help feel a little lighter at the Exceed's wide, cheerful smile. It was nice. Having this joyful little shadow that never gave up with his own unique way of support – Rogue would be lost without it. He allowed the small smile to emerge as he entered the guild's large common area. He hadn't expected anyone to be there.

Yet he stopped and blinked for a moment. Yukino was there, with a snoozing Lector curled up in her lap. She was seated with feet tucked up against her side, with her fingers wrapped around a mug of steaming tea and eyes turned thoughtful out the bay windows. The curls of vapor were intertwining near the ending strands of her pale hair and Rogue could see the growing light of morning washing over her face. She was this shining thing of silver and dawn pink and when she looked up at his entrance Rogue felt his face flush a bit. Like some moroic dewy eyed idiot. Just a few hours ago…they had…Rogue gulped. Her hand in his. Her soft lips against his cheek. She'd _smiled_ at him.

Holy shit. His face got a little redder.

"Hey," she whispered when he collapsed into an armchair across from her. Frosch took advantage to also crawl up into Yukino's open arms. Snuggling into a tumble of fuzzy limbs with Lector.

"Did Sting ever come out? Is she…?"

"No," Rogue answered lowly. "He hasn't left the room. I'm assuming that girl is alright. Sleeping at least. If she was otherwise…you saw his response."

Yukino nodded thoughtfully, eyes sliding downwards in thought. She was quiet for a moment and even though the silence was easy between them, Rogue felt an odd struggle blooming within the creases of his chest. She made weird things flip inside him; the dragon magic seemed to be waking to reach forward. Lifting a shadowed head and red eyes finding her glittering figure in the dark.

He didn't know quite how he felt about it. They had been darting about each other for so long, trading glances and the soft brush of fingers. Nothing more. Nothing that gave him an idea of something _more._ She had been a solid fixture in their guilded family, a never wavering sense of friendship and, what he thought, a focal of his unrequited affection. Rogue had honestly no idea that all those shy smiles, lingering glances in his direction and quiet reassurance to whatever he and his brash dragon partner had gotten themselves into to – meant something on her end too. Not until Sting, with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop, simply shoved them together.

He wondered if he should thank him.

"Rogue," she said breaking his thoughts with a snap. "What happened earlier? His force of white magic was intense. I've never felt that before."

She was concerned. Of course she was. Yukino worried over all of them. She cared and cherished Sabertooth with everything she was, and it didn't matter if it was something as trivial as Olga failing his singing lessons ( _again_ ) or the agonizing breakdown of Minerva when she finally returned home after her time at Tartarus. Caring and helping them all was an essential part of who Yukino was. It was something that Rogue found touching. And strangely… _attractive._

"He was upset about something," Rogue finally answered. "I've felt him do that only a few times before. There is no spell attached to it – rather simply just magical energy from his core."

"I hope he's alright," Yukino pulled her lower lip against her teeth and Rogue strangely felt his eyes drawn to it. "It happened even earlier than that. Do you remember? We had just gotten back from our date…" she suddenly trailed off a bit looking flushed in the face. Rogue glanced up to meet her eyes but found they were fixed upon her tea. "Um…yes…when we, uh got back and there was that force coming from the Crocus castle gardens…do you think it was when he maybe, _found her_?"

Rogue nodded, a hand to his chin in thought. The correlation between the evenings chaotic and muddled timelines somewhat snapping into a sequence. He did remember that.

"Do you know who she is?"

He shook his head. "I don't. I only know what he told us."

Yukino nodded and stroked the fur of the Exceeds coiled around her legs. Lector's small snores stopped for a moment as his mouth twitched in a smile. Frosch coupled it with a nonsensical muttering.

"It's alright," she whispered. "I won't push him. He's been through so much…and when he's ready…we'll all be here."

Rogue didn't reply. His agreement didn't need to be spoken.

"It's been a whirlwind of an evening," Yukino said, turning back to the window. "So much happening in this short amount of time. A single evening to culminate all these revelations."

Maybe it was the sheer sleep deprivation. Or perhaps it was that since the moment that Sting had waved them off later this evening, hands behind his head and Lector holding back snickers, that he couldn't stop _thinking about her_. Even the realization of watching her made him feel. Yukino, giving him a soft smile at this moment with eyes quirked in a small, still question – she looked _beautiful._

"I enjoyed our part of the evening," he said suddenly in a sticky rush. Her cheeks abruptly grew red again, but her smile spread along with it. Strangely Rogue's mouth began to feel very dry. He wanted to spout out the words – while he was still feeling the courage from moments before. But as he tried it found them resistant as if his tongue was glue.

 _Damn it._ He was a dragon slayer for shit's sake! And not just any fucking wizard…a Twin Dragon of Sabertooth! He had faced down Jiemma exploding out from the earth pulsating with demonic magic! He had attacked Mard Gear with all confidence and brooding bluster! Fucking hell, if he could last through one of Rufus's one man thespian plays he could get this out! Try again, he yelled at himself. _Try again…_

"I mean…You and I could… _only_ if you _want to_ of course…"

Smooth. Rogue frowned and began to not secretly curse himself. Yukino's eyebrows rose into her hairline and she started to look almost as flustered as he did. But the smile on her pretty mouth didn't disappear. Perhaps there was a way to salvage this.

"I don't want to push you," he mumbled. "But maybe we…"

"I would like that," she broke through. Their eyes met through full flushing faces Rogue couldn't seem to find an ounce of embarrassment in him to care. "Yes," she continued. "I would like that a lot."

He felt light. Much lighter. His eyes strayed to the window and Yukino's dipped to the Exceeds on her lap, but there was a happiness there. A bright, lovely thread that was raveling tighter between them. Rogue had to contain himself from feeling his chest swell with the corresponding enlarge of his heart. His face quirked in the slightest smiles, a simple tug on the corner of his mouth – but he wondered if Yukino could see it reflected in his eyes, or perhaps from the curl of his own magic. His dragon was smoldering and pleased, while the man was a contented equivalent. The exhilaration that was rippling below his wavering calm exterior.

"Do you think we…?" He didn't finish.

There came a sudden massive bang that slammed against the guild front doors, echoing like an explosion off the walls. It rounded off with the force of a cannon and Rogue stood at once with Yukino at his elbow; the drowsy, but wide eyed Exceeds in her arms.

Another bang, this one causing the enormous hinges to rattle and vibrations ripple across the ground. Rogue could hear a chorus of bedrooms opening and far away shouts down the halls, his guild mates abruptly being awoken to the sheer pounding at their door. Rogue growled and lowered a bit further in a fighting stance. He stretched out a hand to shield Yukino behind him, but the wizard was anything but timid. He saw the glimmer of a key from her belt, eyes hard and ready to defend their home.

He could hear Minerva shouting and the distinct voices of Olga along with others, but Rogue's eyes remained fixed on the door; mind reeling because what was…

The traces of _someone he knew_ suddenly hit him like a wallop upside the head and he rapidly blinked at the multiple scents he was smashed with. One was definitely _canine…_ but the others…the others were…

"Natsu?" He shouted, utterly confused. Somewhere in between, Minerva arrived to stand at Yukino's side dressed in a robe of deep turquoise, hair still undone from bed. When Rogue met her eyes briefly she looked as perplexed as he did.

"Is that Natsu?" She asked. "I don't understand…"

Muffled shouting, one last bang and before they could move the front doors swung on their large hinges. Creaking and breaking with fire and force. The dragon slayer in question was there in the flesh, eyes blazing and _burning._ Happy was hovering above him, face strained with worry and tears. However, it was Natsu that caused Rogue's mouth to open and eyes turned wide.

Natsu's teeth flashed white in the morning light as he growled through them and he looked almost _feral_ as he bounded through the mess of their doors. His dragon slayer magic was licking everywhere; all flames and raw emotional power and Rogue was suddenly reminded of Sting earlier. The untamed, _wildness_ of it. What the _hell_ was this?

"Natsu? What are you…?"

But Rogue's words faltered off quickly. Behind Natsu, coming through the now open door was a giant, immense beast of a creature. Ink black and glowing gold eyes, its fur fluttered as if it held stardust trapped in the stands. Spatterings of glitter at its long clawed legs, and great thick mane. Lector and Frosch both gave a great yelp at the wolf, which oddly enough seemed more concerned with staring off into the darkened corridors of the guild hall, past the heads of worried wizards – then it did munching on any bite sized cat treats.

"Natsu," Rogue started again, eyebrows now furrowing as he met the fire mage halfway across the room. "What the hell is that? What's going on?"

"It's Lucy!" he shouted suddenly and Rogue put up a hand to block a spark that flash by his face. "I need you to _**help Lucy!**_ Skoll said…"

"Who the hell is Skoll? I have no memory of such a name," Rufus stated quickly, appearing immaculately dressed, yet face still mirroring concern. Natsu rounded on him a ferocious snarl.

"Damn it assholes! Just – help her! He took us here so there has to be something…"

"What's wrong with her? What's wrong with Lucy?"

Yukino and Minerva had pushed themselves forward kneeling as Natsu collapsed to his knees, body shaking. Rogue at first couldn't see over the tops of the women's heads, but he heard their horrified gasps. He could _feel it._ The ripple across his skin. The chill that unexpectedly began bleeding about the large room. Cold. Everything was turning cold. It was _wrong._ Something was _very wrong._

He stepped closer and when he finally saw her; the shudder heaved through him. Every inch of his body; his dragon, his magic roared at the _horribleness_ of it. The piercing tang of magic that wasn't quite right. The sharp bitterness that stung his tongue. The frost that clung to the air. All of it was corrupted. Tainted. Infected.

Natsu wouldn't let her go. Cradled against his chest, Lucy's mess of golden hair cascaded over his tanned arms, spilling to the floor. But that was all that seemed normal about her. Her entire right arm, from the tips of her limp fingers to the hollow of her collar bone was molted and black. Strange looking spidered ice glimmered just under the shell of her skin, running in tracks of luminous unnatural blue. It spread and clawed up her body, even jutting through the surface at times. Breaking and harsh.

Her chest rose quickly with labored breathing while snow and ice dotted about her pale skin. Rogue could see it even gripped her long lashes and rimmed her mouth as she muttered Natsu's name into the folds of his shirt. Her uninjured hand was fisted into his clothing, but Rogue could see the dusting of frost over her knuckles.

"Natsu," Yukino whispered over the weave of her fingers. "What happened? What is _this?_ "

"We had this job," sobbed Happy speaking for the first time. "There were these _things_ …Lucy saved Wendy and then – and then they stabbed her! Natsu destroyed them, but she got possessed by their magic! Then Skoll said that his mistress could help her…!"

Rogue's eyes snapped back to the monstrous wolf, who he assumed was this 'Skoll' they kept referring to. It was sitting back on its haunches, silent and still. Staring back at them all with those eerie eyes. A mistress? Why would it come here? At first, Rogue couldn't think of anyone who had ever met such a creature. Surely he would remember - that thing was hard to forget…

But then… _wait…_

"Can we talk about this _**later?**_ " Natsu barked back, tightening his grip on Lucy. "Fucking running out of time…!"

"What's going on? What the _hell_ happened to the door?" came another shout and the mess of Sabertooth members that had been scattered about suddenly parted. Sting was jogging forward; his face full of alarm until his gaze landed on Natsu.

"Natsu?" he blinked, eyebrows raising up high on his face. "What are you…" He suddenly blinked again as the turmoil of the scene opened out before him. Yukino and Minerva…faces white and eyes wide with worry. Rogue, silent and grim – but there was no mistaking the tense pull of his crossed arms, the downward pull of his mouth. Natsu had buried his face into the corner of Lucy's undarkened neck, shoulders shaking back and forth. And what was wrong with Lucy that she made Sting's stomach suddenly churn and magic flare in guarded suspicion? He felt a clawing, creeping chill run up his spine…because he had felt this before. He _knew this._ In the garden. That _thing in the garden…_

But before he could think on it any further he saw the slight movement. Behind everything – in the loosening shadow of the destroyed doorway; the glowing eyes turn and stare right at him.

"Skoll," Sting breathed out in question and he glanced quickly back and forth between all the faces gathered around in a space that suddenly seemed too small. He vaguely heard Lector gasp out in shocked surprise ("What a minute – _that thing_ is Skoll?"), before he continued himself. "What's going on here? What are you doing with Natsu?"

Natsu's head suddenly snapped up and he rose quickly to his feet, Lucy still clutched tightly against him. "You know this thing?" He snarled. "Good - then you'll know his mistress. Go get her! **Now!** We're running out of time!"

Sting felt a fist wrap around his chest. He glanced down to quickly look at the celestial mage in Natsu's arms, covering his mouth when the force of the vile iced scent of her hit his nose. He couldn't believe it. _What was this?_ Is this what would have happened to Noel if she hadn't burned her own flesh alive? Sting's stomach dropped and suddenly felt like lead. Nauseous and heavy.

"I don't…" he growled out, facing Natsu again. "She can't! She's severely injured and almost drained completely of magic power. I don't know what will happen if she does it again."

"I don't give a **damn** about any of that," Natsu's eyes glowed and smoldered like coals. His fingers pulled tighter on Lucy, and he stepped forward a bit almost smacking Sting against his forehead. "Lucy is going to **die.** Skoll said…I don't really know the details, but – _where is she?_ I'll take Lucy to her myself then!"

He shoved past Sting with licks of fire magic, but Sting's hand shot out to grasp his shoulder, pulling back at him. "Well I _do give a damn!_ Fucking shit Natsu – you know I would do anything to help you…but I won't let Noel _destroy_ herself! Not _now!_ Maybe there is another way…"

"There is no other way," Skoll finally rumbled from his unmoving post. His deep baritone vibrated off the walls and every tensing waiting gaze rounded to look at him. "But if my mistress is injured…this is troubling. I never should have left her…"

Lucy suddenly released a shattering cry, a strangled version of the dragon slayers name sobbing from her blue lips. The ice under her skin gave an eerie hiss, one that was felt throughout the room. Sting felt that unnatural magic reaching out like skeletal fingers about the air. Grasping, creaking, and _cold._ It was almost like the wraith was growing in this very entrance. Shrouded glowing eyes and hidden shadows. Lucy whimpered as the ice under her skin grew further up her neck, clinging to the roundness of her jaw and threading into her cheek.

Natsu's eyes grew wide in his anger and he roared into her hair, deep gasps of hot air pulsing from his mouth. He was losing her. He was _losing her._ He meant to glare at the white dragon slayer from his clutching of Lucy, to scorch into this _obstinate bastard_ that he would drag this fucking mage out by her hair if it meant saving Lucy from whatever magic was quickly overwhelming her.

He would do _anything._ He couldn't lose her. Damn it… _damn it!_ Flashes of them suddenly whipped through him. A shudder as he could still feel her warm flesh against his. Curled around her in her bed – messes of pillows and blankets, her scent vanilla, flowery and fresh had curled around his head like smoke at the time. He'd gotten drunk from it. Drunk for her touch, her warmth…her breath on his skin.

He could barely smell her anymore. All that remained was frost. Ice. _Cold._

"Please," he rasped out and Sting blinked at the vulnerability that Natsu released from his clenching teeth. He could see the mirror of growing tears in his eyes, and they dropped unrestrained across his cheeks when he dipped his head back to Lucy again. "Please. Please help me."

Stunned, Sting couldn't get past the lump in his throat, the feeling of hopelessness that spread into his chest. Happy released a muffled sob into Natsu's robe, and a sudden heavy silence dropped upon Sabertooth's common room. What was he supposed to do? He would do anything for Natsu and Lucy…they were his _friends._ They were _family._ They might not wear the crest of his guild…but that didn't mean he could abandon them. That didn't mean he wouldn't give himself to help.

But Noel. She was his…she was _his…_

"Sting."

He whirled around at once, eyes wide and releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Noel was in the entryway of the corridor, one hand leaning heavily on the wall; but her face was determined and resolved. "Sting, help me get to her."

Sting ran quickly to her as she stumbled forward, dropping into his arms with a groan. Her head rested into the crook of his shoulder for just a moment, but when she rose she met his eyes with a reflection of tenacity. A quirk of her lips into a smile. "I need you to support me."

Sting opened his mouth to argue, but it died as quickly as it came. She stood on wobbling feet, fingers wrapped around his strong arm. Skoll was suddenly there at her elbow, giving her bare shoulder blade a small lick in greeting.

"I am sorry I wasn't there," he mumbled in a quiet whisper, but she shook her head and tightened her grip onto Sting.

"It doesn't matter, you can tell me later," she replied. "What happened to her?"

"Wraiths," he answered with a snarl through his pearly teeth. Sting saw a few guild members back up a few paces at the sudden sound. "They attacked this group of wizards near the border crossing. She put herself between one and a child."

"How long?"

"Too long. She's run out of time. It will reach her heart within minutes."

Natsu looked up just in time to see a young woman with very long brown hair and glittering gold eyes kneel beside them. She reminded him strongly of Erza; with the curve of her figure and the shape of her proud face. But she was also heavily bandaged and the smell of medicinal herbs was strong on her skin.

The white dragon asshole bent along beside her and for a brief moment Natsu's agonized eyes wondered at how Sting's fingers remained dusted over the girl's elbow. But he immediately snapped back as Lucy groaned again, her pain whispered out in soft breaths.

"Come on Lucy," he pleaded. "Stay with me.!" He looked at Noel, his furrowed brows a strange combination with the sheer fear reflected in his eyes. "You can help her right?"

Noel frowned, tried to ignore the stinging pain that pulsed up her side as she bent over the young girl. Skoll had been right. She was almost lost.

"My magic has the ability to burn away the frost possession," she replied. "But it will be painful. I don't know if she'll…" she stopped for a moment, gravely meeting Natsu's eyes. "You'll have to hold her down."

Natsu gave a slow nod, teeth glued together. His warm hands dropped to squeeze Lucy's cold shoulders. Noel turned to Yukino, who had come down near Lucy's head. Rogue and the other Exceeds remained still and silent, grim faces filled with unease.

"I need to you get some cold rags," Noel said. "And water. I'm afraid what the sudden change in temperature will do to her fail body. Once the possession is out she'll have the original wound. She'll need first aid." Yukino gave a quick nod and disappeared at once Minerva following quickly on her heels. "Sting, help me stay up. Skoll stand guard, just in case I don't..."

She didn't finish, but the beast nodded and began a slow circled pace around Lucy's resting body. Eyes narrowed and darting about. The click of his talons echoed across the marble floor. Sting moved then, on his knees behind Noel, legs spread on either side; hands on her shoulders. Noel took a deep breath – trying to her best to steady the throb of her injuries…but the flush of her rapid heart in her ears was noisy it was hard to think. _Sting wrapped around her._ Her back pressed up against his chest…was that her heart or his? It was so loud…and so fast…

"I'm here Noel," he whispered right above her ear. "I've got you."

She nodded and released a low, shaking breath. "Are you ready?" she asked Natsu. He bent over Lucy's closed eyes, dusted in crystals that looked like fractured glass. She was so pale and so still…her breath barely rolled from her lips anymore.

"Hang in there Luce," he breathed over her skin before brushing his lips against her temple. For just a moment…there was warmth there. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Hey Natsu," she graveled out. Happy was there suddenly at her arm, tears into her cold skin. This was too familiar. Natsu felt a panic suddenly lumping in his throat. It was too close to before…when she… _when he lost her._

"Okay," Noel said and Natsu's gaze snapped back to her. He nodded slowly. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't _lose her._

Noel put her arms out, palms spread out against Lucy's corrupted skin. She felt Sting's fingers tighten on her shoulders and with that silent support, her magic spread outwards – settling into the cracks of Lucy's original wound.

The room filled with the sparkling flares and curls of her sun magic. Natsu's face suddenly become warm and his eyes widened at the brilliance of it. There were mutterings and gasps at the rise of magic that sparkled up towards the ceiling, but it didn't last. The stillness. The wonder of it. It ended with a violent snap.

Lucy was _screaming._ Her body bowed off the ground, back arched and fingers digging into the slick marble floor. Natsu felt his heart wrench and twist in his chest as he bent across her, his strong arms holding her down. Lucy's chest pressed hard against his as she curved up again and he buried himself into the crook of her neck. He felt the woman's magic flare once more, lighting up the room like daylight. Lucy cried once more. Louder this time. Her voice rough and cracking with the sheer agony that flashed through her.

Natsu's head snapped up, angry and _terrified._ "What are you doing? How is this helping? She's hurting and – I can't…!"

Noel was straining, she wavered on her knees, but Sting held her fast. She could feel his breath in the shell of her ear. She drew on his solid support. He sustained her.

"I know, but this is the only way," Noel shouted out narrowing her eyes as she looked at Lucy's arm. "This is extensive! The wraith's magic is moments away from consuming her! They poured their very soul into her – I've never seen corruption this deep!"

It wasn't enough. She had to give more. This young woman would be lost if she didn't. What had the man called her? _Lucy._ She had seen the way he looked at her. Like his heart was in his eyes and he would give it to her each time. He would break if his blond mage was taken. He would lose something irreplaceable – and then _they_ would have won once more. More lost souls dead to frost and cold…another life snapped out. Except with this…the wraiths would keep the hollow of her. A walking corpse that wore her face that her friends would have to destroy. This young man left to pick up broken and unfixable pieces.

Sting's hands wrapped around her shoulders, the warmth of his skin bleed into hers. Noel gritted her teeth together. She wouldn't let that happen. She _couldn't._

She pushed everything she had left into Lucy's side. The woman was sobbing, crying out a hoarse name that Noel knew must belong to the man crying over her. His tears fell on her skin – but he didn't let her up. Noel marveled at his sense of loyalty. Of protection. He never wavered.

The ice was disappearing. Slowly her blackened skin was fading. Bleeding out like water, being replaced by the pale pink of her original flesh. The ice crystals dropped off and clamored to the floor, melting into small pools that reflected the gold of the magic all about them. Lucy's cries became softer, her breathing calmer and those horrific little spidery fingers of ice…the ones that had been sneaking towards her heart and face, suddenly disappeared into a flash of gleaming notes of light.

Gone. It was _gone._

Noel's magic faltered and dimmed until the last of it flickered off into the morning air. She slumped into Sting's arms, eyelashes fluttering back and forth as she tried to maintain consciousness.

Lucy stirred with a grimace and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as if they were filled with fog.

"Natsu?" she groaned out. "What – what happened? Where are we?"

He didn't answer, but instead pulled her into his arms – tight against his chest. Lucy's face flushed a brilliant red color, half expecting to find steam coming from her ears. But she still found herself winding her fingers into the soft folds his shirt. Natsu was baring his teeth, struggling to push back the sobs that shook his shoulders. Happy was somewhere in the mix – he could hear the Exceed's happy cries…but all Natsu could feel was _Lucy. Lucy. His Lucy._ She was warm.

"Natsu," he heard her mumble and pulling her back a little met her wide eyes. "Is everyone okay? Is Wendy…?"

"They're fine," he whispered. Still feeling bold and reveling in the knowledge that she was _here_ , _that she was burning him;_ he drug the pad of his thumb across her cheek. Wiping away the stray tears of his that had fallen across her face. "Wendy is fine. You saved her Luce."

Lucy gave Natsu a tired smile. Her eyes glittered as she gazed up at him. "That's good," she sighed into his skin. "I was worried. Everything is a blur…I couldn't remember. I just wanted her to be safe…"

"Natsu? I'm sorry, but we're not done yet. We still have to heal her wound."

Natsu looked up quickly, forgetting for just a moment exactly where they were – sprawled on the cold marble floor of Sabertooth's entrance hall. Yukino bent over and waiting for his response, gaze still somewhat worried. Minerva and Rogue were standing behind, arms full of Noel's request. Natsu blinked because even that giant of a man, the one with crackling lighting, was waiting with a few tiny boxes of medical supplies.

Natsu nodded and as carefully as he could, stood with Lucy clutched still in his arms. Happy hung across his shoulder, still crying and would only be appeased when Lucy wrapped a gentle hand around his furry cheek. He wanted to laugh. She was here. She was _whole._ He hadn't lost her. Natsu pulled her tighter against him. The dragon inside his chest was settled for the moment. Appeased and still.

He could see Sting shuffling on the ground; no one mattering in the room except the pretty girl who had helped them. The one that he still supported in the clasp of his hands. Natsu felt his heart thunder past a beat. The girl who had _saved Lucy._

She was shaking her head back and forth, fingers clutched to a forehead covered in sweat. She looked pale and exhausted. The white dragon asshole was worried, showing a furrowed brow and shining eyes. Natsu blinked at Skoll, now back as small sleek little shadow, sitting near his mistress's legs – golden eyes trained on the both of them. He wondered at bit at all of it. About Sting. About the wolf. And about the girl…

"Thank you," he said gruffly and she rose her head to meet him. "Thank you so much for saving Lucy."

Her lips tugged up and she gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad I could help."

Natsu nodded and with one last prominent look at Sting he followed Yukino and the others down the hall. The morning sun sprayed all about them – pouring in through the windows and turning their bodies into gilded colors of yellow and orange. Lucy gave a soft sigh, eyes closing with a gentle drop – mouth open and filled with easy breathing. Natsu couldn't take his eyes from her. She looked. She looked… _beautiful. Beautiful, alive and warm._

As they continued their first aid, inside an extra guild bedroom; Natsu still wouldn't let her go. Through everything and anything – she refused to let her fingers unravel form his own.

* * *

 _Dear wonderful readers,_

 _I know it's been a long time. Too long. Please don't worry though – this story still has so much left to tell and I love every minute of writing it. Your reviews and follows always give me such encouragement and keep me pushing through when writer's block is determined to halt my progress. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

 _Aulani_

 _PS. Go see Beauty and the Beast. It's perfection. 3_


End file.
